The two sides
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Completed! He came into her life, changing it. The paths are decided, it's just which side you choose. 69xFem!18 , AU. Other pairings.
1. The transfer student

I don't own KHR D: (sadly)

Well,

Here's my latest FF! :DDD  
Fem18+69! ^^

Well, I made them quite OOC .

Sorry ._____.

Sorry for grammar mistakes too .

;.;.;.;.;.;

She walked around the school, and she felt boring.

Girls gossiped about her, while the boys admired her.

Always being alone, rumors of her were frequently heard.

Girls were afraid of her, and they never went near her.

She was used to being alone,

Always found walking alone.

She was clever, pretty and she knows how to fight, and was a strong one too.

School was starting soon, and she walked back to her classroom.

She sat on her chair, and looked out the window,

She knew that even now, her classmates were still looking at her weirdly,

The bell rang, and the teacher walked in.

"Another boring day," She whispered to herself as she shifted her vision to the teacher.

"Class, we are going to have a new student today."

Gossips were heard, and she sighed,

She thought her class was being so childish.

"Good morning..."

She looked at the newly transferred student, he was wearing spectacle and looked shy.

"Another weak person?" She thought, and yawned.

She paid no attention to the introduction of the transferred student until he walked to her, and sat beside her.

"Good morning. I, I am Mukuro Rokudo."

She looked at him, and ignored him.

She thought he was just another passer-by of her life; he won't get involved with her.

How wrong,

She is completely wrong.

-'.'-

She could see some girls crowded around him during break, and she was so disgusted.

He was smiling at those annoying girls, and looked like a tomato.

She thought Mukuro was just a shy boy who just loves to study so much.

She always sees him reading a book, and seemed that he never got sick of reading.

Soon it was time to have physical education lesson,

And it seemed the he wasn't really good at sports.

Falling down when he ran, and he completely has no stamina, for just running a few rounds around the school, he was already grasping for air.

She heard her girl classmates saying he's being cute even when he fell,

How stupid, she thought.

He was being laughed at the boy classmates, saying that he's being so weak,

He didn't deny, but just blushed uselessly.

Perhaps they were saying the truth.

-'.'- '-.-'

Soon, the school ended, she left the school quickly, and went to the playground.

She sat on the bench, and took out her headphone from the bag,

She threw her bag beside her, and the bottle in the bag rolled down the bench, and she sighed.

As she squatted down to pick it up, she saw the bottle was being taken by someone else.

"Here, take it, Hibari."

She looked up, and saw Mukuro.

He was still looking so shy, and handed the bottle to her.

She took the bottle, and nodded her head lightly,

He sat beside her, and they stayed silence for a moment,

She was listening to her music, while he was reading a book.

They remained silence until some teenagers that seemed to be older than Hibari approached her.

They looked drunk, and once they reached in front of her, they threw her headphone away, smirking.

She could felt her anger piling up, just about when she was going to stand up, she saw Mukuro standing in front of her,

"Ap-apologize."

She could see him trembling slightly, and she sighed,

"Get away!" One of the teenagers pushed him, and he fell, breaking his spectacle.

She stood up, and just when she was going to attack them, she saw the teenagers lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Apologize."

She was surprised, Mukuro stood there, looking very irritated and annoyed.

The dumb-founded drunkards stood there blankly,

"Apologize."

She heard him repeating, and it's sounded more coldly.

"So-sorry!!"

As the beaten teenagers apologized,

"Useless fools, get lost before I kill you."

She watched the frightened people scrambled away while Mukuro smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he picked up his broken spectacle, he was different.

"What?"

"Are you alright? Hibari Kyoya."

Mukuro Rokudo was different; she could feel that, he's different.

-x-x-x-x-x-

So how was it?

Please Review .

I need some reviews {:


	2. Living together?

Sorry for this short chapter .

I'll try to make it long next chapter :D

Reviews please? I really need it, :)

Sorry for Grammar mistakes!

Quite OOC, .

=x=x=x=x=

"Who are you?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm Mukuro. It's only about thirty minutes and you have forgotten me?" He picked up the headphone,

Hibari thought that he was different, but she couldn't say out what's wrong with him.

She looked at his face, it was indeed Mukuro, and just that he wasn't wearing his spectacle anymore.

"Enough of looking? I'm going." He walked to Hibari and handed the headphone to her, smiling faintly.

She took the headphone and put in on the bench, while her vision was still on him.

She closed her fists, as she watched him took his bag and walked away.

"Mukuro…Rokudo."

-x-x-x-

Hibari walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with the towel.

"_Are you alright? Hibari Kyoya." _

The sentence echoed in her mind, it sounded so differently,

She shook her head, how long has she met him?

It's just one day, and now she's thinking about him, how stupid, she thought of herself.

She lied on the bed, and looked at the ceiling.

"_Apologize." _

Her mind was filled of what happened in the afternoon, that she didn't realize her phone was ringing.

Snapping out of it, she quickly got down from the bed and answered the call and heard the familiar voice.

"Kyoya, good evening!"

"Uncle? Is something the matter?"

"A son of my friend is going to live with you, is that alright?"

"What? Don't make decision yourself!"

"But I have already told him,"

"You're being impulsive. Just how long will he be here?"

"After he finishes his studies, you should know him; he just transferred to your school today."

Hibari heard the doorbell rang, and she nearly dropped the phone.

The newly transfer student…? Could it be…?

She ran out of the room, with the phone still being held by her hand tightly,

"This can't be happening…" She whispered to herself as she rushed downstairs, and opened the door.

"Good evening." She saw the same smile which he gave at the afternoon, and she nearly dropped the phone again.

"Mu-Mukuro Rokudo!?"

She looked at him; he was still wearing the school uniform.

He walked past her,

"Wait; don't just walk in like that!" She wanted to kick the person behind her badly,

She closed the door and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to live here, obviously?" He smiled,

She looked at the phone she was holding,

"UNCLE. WHAT'S HIM DOING OVER HERE?!" She tried not to shout, he was her father's brother after all, and he has been looking after her for a lot of years.

"So he has reached? He's coming to live with you, how many times must I say it, Kyoya?"

"But, why him?!" She felt like strangling and kicking her uncle.

"Is there a problem with him? He seemed to be obedient enough. My house is small, how could I take him with me and his family was so kind to me, how can I possibly get him into such a small house?"

"Uncle, the problem is not about-"

"That's it! See you next time!"

"Uncle!" She wanted to crush the phone so badly.

"Is it really that bad to live with me?" Mukuro sat on the chair, still having the smile with him.

"If I say yes, would you get out?" She walked to him, and took his bag.

He remained silent, and shrugged.

"Come with me," Hibari stared and him and walked to the stairs.

He took the bag back into his hands,

She looked at him,

"It's my bag, so let me take it." Mukuro grinned,

"Whatever."

She walked to the guest room, and opened the door.

Mukuro walked in, and looked at her.

"Thank you," He smiled and threw his bag beside the bed.

"My room is just in front of you, if there's anything just knock on the door, but don't wake me up, I'll kill you." She yawned, before walking back to her room.

-x-x-x-

Hibari closed the door and leaned on it,

She wasn't sure of what's happening,

Hours ago she met him at the playground, and he changed totally.

A moment ago she was alone in this house,

And now he's living in the house, with her.

-x-x-

Mukuro rested his head on the table, and nearly dozed off.

"I'm in Hibari's house now, I forgotten…" He quickly took out the broken spectacle in his pocket and looked at it,

Sighing, he wore it and walked with clumsy steps to his bag, and took his book out.

Taking a pen out, he wrote neatly on an empty page,

'_Hibari Kyoya.'_

-x-x-x-

Reviews please? :}


	3. It collapsed on

Wow, this could be my longest chapter ever :X

1714 words ! :xx

Sorry for grammar mistakes,

They will be OOC, so sorry about that "

Reviews please? :DD  
I need it!

Thank you a lot if you reviewed, if you didn't, thanks too~ :D

EnjoY!

x-x-x-

She woke up, and got down from the bed sleepily.

Opening her closet; she took her uniform out, and hung it on the hook attached to the door of her room.

Hibari walked into the toilet to wash up, and filled the bathtub with warm water.

She closed the door of the bathroom and looked at the mirror,

"Another day to go," She whispered softly to herself.

-x-x-

Mukuro adjusted his broken glasses with one hand, while the other hand held the handle of the pan tightly,

Sizzling sound could be heard; he put the fried eggs on the plate, and took two packets of milk out of the refrigerator.

Using his leg to close the fridge, he leaned on it, looking at his watch.

"Perhaps I shall go and wake her up?" He said to himself softly, as he leaves the dining room and went up the stairs.

He walked to the door and knocked on it,

"Whoa!"

He heard her shouting and quickly opened the door.

"Hibari!"

He saw Hibari, that's right, she's alright.

He saw her kneeling on the floor, one hand clutching the phone tightly while the other pressed the towel on her collarbone.

Looking at the towel, he realized she wasn't wearing anything.

"SO-SORRY." Mukuro quickly apologized, but it was all too late.

"You DUMB PERVERT." Hibari got up and kicked his stomach, causing him to fell backwards, and now he's looking at Hibari, all flushed.

"Idiot." Hibari glared at him before slamming the door,

Mukuro looked at the door in front of him and blinked.

What just happened?

-x-x-x-

Mukuro was rubbing his stomach while he drank the packet of milk, looking at Hibari who's now cutting the fried egg and glaring at him viciously.

"Hi-Hibari, I'm sor-"

"Shut up."

"No Hibari, I'm sorr-"

"Shut up!"

Mukuro took off his glasses and leaned over the table, using one hand to take the plate and threw it to the counter, while he used the other to life Hibari's chin up, making their eyes meet.

"What do you-"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Hibari tried to push Mukuro's hand away but Mukuro grabbed her hand, which caused her packet of milk down the table, causing it to be spilled.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care! It's just a sorry! " Hibari growled as she pushed Mukuro down the table, and left the dining room angrily.

Mukuro sat on the floor, rubbing his head and looked at his broken glasses.

"Sigh, what have I done again?"

-x-x-

Hibari rushed up to her and took her bag, and ran down the stairs quickly.

When she ran past the dining room, someone grabbed her hand and turned her,

"Sorry for just now, but could you please wait for me? Let's go to school together!" He grinned,

Hibari stared into his eyes, and looked away.

"Whatever."

She pushed his hand away, and exited the house.

Mukuro sighed before throwing the packet away and carried his bag and joined Hibari.

-x-x-

"Hibari!"

Mukuro ran to Hibari and walked beside her,

He heard her grumbling something like 'Dumb pervert' or something and laughed.

Hibari ignored his laughter and walked faster.

"Faster, we're going to be late."

Mukuro nodded his head and followed her steps, and soon they reached the school.

"We finally reached," Mukuro yawned as he rested his arm on Hibari's shoulder, earning a glare.

"You are a dumb pervert." Hibari growled as she pushed his arm away with a great force and walked in the classroom.

Mukuro sighed and went into the classroom.

-x-x-

He walked to his seat and looked at Hibari, _she was still fuming_.

Hibari shifted her seat; she didn't want to see the face of the 'pervert'.

Looking out of the window, she could hear some girls squealing beside her, she guessed it must be those fan girls of Mukuro crowding around him again.

She could hear questions from the fan girls like,

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses today?"

"Have you eaten?"

Hibari was starting to get annoyed, as she quickly turned and glared at Mukuro.

He noticed that and looked at the girls who were crowding around him,

"Hey, class is starting soon, why don't you all get back to your seats first?" He asked politely,

The girls were shouting something like, 'Yes I'll do whatever you say,' and she thought if Mukuro told them to jump off the building, will they do that?

"How stupid, liking a dumb pervert." Hibari grumbled as she crossed her legs.

"Hibari, I didn't do it purpose-"

"Shut up."

"Hibari,"

"Are you going to lean over later on?" She glared at him coldly.

"No-no, I'm not going to." He sighed softly,

Hibari looked away and ignored him,

They remained silent until the teacher came in and started grumbling about how important studies are, and then started to scribble on the blackboard.

"Hibari, could you lend me the notes awhile?" Mukuro whispered to her,

She looked at him weirdly,

"Teacher has wrote it on the board, -"

"My glasses are broken." He shrugged as he stretched his hand out, asking for the notes again.

"Fine," She sighed as she handed the book to Mukuro.

Mukuro was about to ask her another question,

Hibari shifted near Mukuro, as she flipped the page to where the notes are.

"Here, can you see it?" She yawned,

"Chatting during lessons? You two, take all this documents to the storeroom later and clean the classroom."

They looked up to see the teacher standing in front of them, folding his arms.

"I'm not chatting with-"

The teacher ignored Mukuro and walked back,

"Remember to sort the documents out!"

Hibari was thinking of throwing her pencil case at the teacher when suddenly Mukuro apologized.

"So-Sorry."

"It's enough, you apologized a lot of times today, don't you realized that?" She tilted her head a little bit, as she folded her arms.

"Lazy teacher, asking students to put his documents in the storeroom for him," She grumbled as she pouted slightly.

-x-x-

Everyone has left, except Mukuro and Hibari,

They have been there for a long time.

"Sorry," Mukuro apologized as he swept the floor carefully.

"This is last time I'll say this. Say sorry again and I'll hit you with this." Hibari stared at him as she lifted the broom a little.

"Al-alright, So-… Never mind."

Mukuro blinked his eyes when he thought he saw her smiling a little,

"What're you looking at? Done cleaning? We'll now go and put those documents in the storeroom." Hibari put the broom against the wall, and went to the table.

"Oh, alright." He quickly put the broom aside as he joined Hibari.

-x-x-

"Hibari, after we put the documents in the storeroom, let's go eat before getting back home!" He grinned as he carried the documents carefully.

She nodded slightly, and walked faster,

"Walk faster, if not there's no time for food."

Mukuro smiled and followed Hibari.

They opened the door, and they saw a lot of tall shelves with a lot of heavy packages.

Hibari walked and looked at the stickers pasted on the shelves.

"Here, we'll put the documents here."

She opened the package and threw the documents in, followed by Mukuro.

"We forgot to sort them out before putting them in." Mukuro sighed,

"Hey, you sort the documents out first; I'll go to the classroom for awhile. I forgot to take my wallet."

She went out of the room, and ran past two seniors.

"_Hey, Hibari's out of the room. Lock the door and we'll leave." _

"Wait, I want to go to the toilet."

"So troublesome, whatever I'm coming with you then."

The boys ran away,

-x-x-

Hibari walked on the corridor, and remembered she had already put her wallet into her bag.

She quickly ran back to the storeroom to join Mukuro.

"I'm back," She said as she closed the door.

"Oh, welcome back!" Mukuro grinned as he sorted the documents,

"Let me help you," She sat beside him, separating the red files from the black ones.

-x-x-

"Done?"

"Done, he's dead now!"

"Let's go!"

They ran away quickly, with the room locked.

-x-x-

"Alright, all separated!" Mukuro grinned as he put the box up on the shelf.

Hibari went to the door and tried to open it.

She sighed,

"Hibari? Open it," He walked to Hibari,

"It's locked."

"WH-What at?!" Mukuro quickly went to the door and tried opening it.

"We're locked here." Hibari folded her arms and looked at the door.

"Why, you seemed so relax." Mukuro asked as he watched her sat on the floor.

"There'll be someone to check the storeroom at 6pm everyday, so why fear? And it's going to reach 6 soon isn't it?" She yawned as she put her bag beside her.

Mukuro sighed as he sat beside her, and looked at the shelves.

"There are a lot of shelves!" He said in surprised, and the shelves are full with boxes filled with documents.

"If one of the shelves dropped and land on you, what I could say is, bye bye." She took her headphone out,

Mukuro grinned as he looked at his watch,

"It's going to reach 6pm soon, in about five minutes time."

She closed her eyes as she listened to the music,

Mukuro walked around to kill time, and he caught sight of Hibari.

Mukuro looked at her, and _for that moment, he thought she was pretty._

_No, she was always pretty._

She opened her eyes and saw Mukuro staring at her.

"What is it again, dumb pervert." She stared at him,

"No, it's nothing."

She heard someone knocking the door and quickly got up,

"Someone's here!"

She ran to the door but tripped, banging against the shelf, and fell backwards, facing the shelf, which was going to fell on her.

"My leg…" She whispered to herself as she looked at the shelf.

Mukuro widened his eyes at the sight of that. He suddenly thought of what Hibari said,

"_If one of the shelves dropped and land on you, what I could say is, bye bye."_

He quickly rushed to Hibari and pushed her, and she felt her back hitting the wall, while she saw the shelf collapsed on him.

_It collapsed on Mukuro Rokudo._

"Mukuro?" She tried to calm herself,

"Mukuro_?!" _

"_Mukuro!" _

-x-x-

I'll try to update soon! :D


	4. Yamamoto Takeshi and?

Chapter 4 of The Two Sides :D

Please review, alright?

Pleasee~ :D

Sorry for grammar mistakes!

OOC? Yea, there'll be OOC-ness.

-x-x-

"Mukuro!"

She got up, and dragged her leg to her collapsed shelf.

Stepping into the ruins, she flipped the boxers away,

"Mukuro, answer me!"

The door opened and a person walked in,

"Kyoya? What happened?"

She didn't know why the person knows her name, she also thought he looked familiar; his cap was covering his face.

She didn't have anytime to think about that, Mukuro needs help now.

The taller person walked carefully to Hibari, and looked around.

"My-my friend, he," She was stuttering, she didn't knew what to say.

The person seemed to understood what happened and started to move away the boxes,

She looked at the person, he was wearing casual clothes, he wasn't from their school.

The person saw some boxes moved slightly, and walked there, flipping the boxes away.

Flipping the boxes away, he saw Mukuro trying to sit up, and he was looking at behind him, which stood Hibari.

"Hibari…" He said softly before passing out.

"Mukuro!"

-x-x-

Hibari sat beside the bed, and looked at Mukuro,

It was quite a miracle that he actually survived.

He had sprained his right arm and suffered from some broken rib bones.

"Kyoya," She heard someone calling her and turned her chair, the person stood at the doorway,

"Who're you." She demanded,

"You forgot about me, Kyoya." She saw the person took off his hat, and widened her eyes.

"Ta-Takeshi!"

Yamamoto grinned and put his luggage beside his legs,

"Well Kyoya, I need some help." He smiled awkwardly,

She folded her arms and stared at him,

"Shoot."

"Let me stay at your place, alright?" He asked as sat on the chair beside him.

She thought for awhile, and shrugged.

"It's fine with me; I guess I don't need permission from my uncle to let you stay at my place,"

"Oh? How's uncle?" Yamamoto laughed, and they started chatting.

Mukuro opened his eyes and looked at the back view of Hibari, he felt uncomfortable about their conversation.

He felt irritated when he heard Hibari was talking so happily, and he sat up.

Yamamoto pointed at Mukuro, and Hibari turned,

"You've woke up," Hibari poured a cup of water,

"You'll be discharged tomorrow, but you must stay at home. Understand?" She continued,

"Oh, alright."

Mukuro smiled a little when he stretched his hand out slightly to take the cup, when suddenly Hibari turned back and handed the cup to Yamamoto.

"Here, thank you for just now,"

"For me? Thank you!"

'What was she thinking of?!' Mukuro thought, and turned, not to face Hibari and felt annoyed.

"Hey dumb-… Mukuro, I'm getting back home, Yamamoto's living with us."

"Why? I don't-"

"I'm not asking if you agree or not, you don't have a choice." Hibari snapped.

Yamamoto looked at them and grinned slightly,

"Dating uh?"

"Wh-"

"Absolutely not," Hibari got up from the chair and opened the door.

"Follow me," She said as she left the room,

"Goodbye, have a nice sleep!" Yamamoto bowed slightly before leaving the room.

"Absolutely not?!" Mukuro grumbled as he closed his eyes.

-x-x-

"Hey Kyoya, I'm going to transfer to your school tomorrow, I'm just walking around today, when I suddenly heard some noises in the storeroom."

Hibari looked at him and shrugged slightly,

She didn't know if he's unlucky, or she's lucky.

"Luckily you were there; I didn't know what to do."

"That's the first time I see you being so helpless."

"What're you trying to say?"

"You seemed to be badly frightened when the shelf collapsed on him."

Yamamoto asked as sat up from the bed, looking at Hibari, who's sitting at the floor.

"I'm alright," She glared at him,

"Someone's lying." Yamamoto grinned,

"I'm not!" She threw the pillow at Yamamoto that she was holding,

Yamamoto shrugged as he caught the pillow and laughed.

"You didn't change, that's good!" He grinned.

"You too,"

As she replied, they knocked their fists together, and it seemed to be a symbol of their friendship.

-x-x-

"What's wrong with her?!" Mukuro sat up on the bed, glaring at the wall, as if it's his enemy.

"_Absolutely not,"_

He felt like tearing the pillow up at the thought of that,

"_Absolutely not,"_

"How in the world can there be such a stupid person!?" He grumbled.

He stopped, and thought.

Why was him getting all angry about it?

They aren't dating or what, why so angry about it?

She was just saying that they were not dating,

"I'm crazy, I'm definitely crazy." He sighed.

-x-x-

Hibari looked at her friend and sighed.

"_That's the first time I see you being so helpless."_

"Takeshi, you're an idiot!" She glared at Yamamoto who was sitting in front of her.

He titled his head a little, wondering what he had done again; he's just playing games with his phone.

"What?"

"No-Nothing." She covered her eyes with her hands,

"You need someone to yell at? Go ahead," Yamamoto yawned as he continued playing his game.

"Really?" She looked at her friend,

"Go ahead; it's not as if you never yelled at me before."

"Takeshi you're an idiot and a dumb pervert!"

"Pervert?! Oh well never mind, just continue," He coughed and ignored her yelling.

"Stupid-" She goes on yelling and screaming, while Yamamoto just played his game, ignoring her.

After sometime of yelling and screaming, she sighed and covered her left eye with her left hand.

"I'm done."

"That's good," Yamamoto smiled at her, and crossed his legs.

"So what's troubling you?"

"What?" Her left hand ran through her fringe,

"You always need to yell at someone when you're very troubled."

She coughed and faked a smile.

"No, I'm not trouble at all!"

"Cut the crap, you don't smile."

"You're taking that smile for granted!" She hissed as she got up and opened the door,

"So you're not intending to let me know what's troubling you?"

"I'll tell you when the time's ripe."

"Being so mysterious, you're childish!"

"Shut up." She closed the door.

-x-

"Are you dead yet?" The blonde asked as he sat beside the bed, looking at Mukuro.

"Not yet, you seemed like you're the one that is going to be dead though, what happened?" Mukuro sat up,

"Nothing, it's nothing…"

"You didn't contact your family at all?" Mukuro folded his arms, demanding an answer.

Nodding his head lightly, he grinned at Mukuro weakly.

"Something bad happened there? That you need to run all the way from Italy to here."

"No, I said it's nothing."

"You looked paler and thinner," Mukuro looked at him closely.

"You didn't see me for a long time; I could have changed, stupid."

"That's pretty rude," Mukuro glared at him,

"Get use to it,"

"So, what're you planning to do here?"

Mukuro questioned, he was worried for his best friend.

He saw his friend shrugging,

"I don't know, perhaps, I'll move in to live with you."

"WH-What? There may be a problem…" Mukuro smiled awkwardly,

"Why?"

"I've to ask if she allows it, or not."

"Who?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

-x-x-

I don't own KHR ! D:

If I did, I'll make Hibari appear every chapters! :XXXXX

Review please? (:


	5. She's back

I guess it is easy to know who's the cousin! :D

Well, there'll be OOC .

Sorry about that!

I'm sorry for grammar mistakes too ~~~~

Reviews please? [:

I'll be grateful for that~ :D

-x-x

"Kyoya, I'm turning in, good night!" Yamamoto was standing at the doorway as he grinned at Hibari.

"Good night, close the door properly," She reminded,

She didn't get any reply from her friend, Yamamoto just left quietly and back to his own room.

Her phone started to ring, and she sighed.

It was getting late, who can it be?

Assuming that it must be her uncle, she answered the phone.

"Uncle? It's late."

"Am I that old?"

"Not resting?"

"Hi-" Mukuro thought about this afternoon,

"_Kyoya_" He remembered Yamamoto calling Hibari that,

"Kyoya, I-"

"Who allowed you to call that, dumb pervert?"

"Biased…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Hibari thought he was acting rather weirdly, until she heard someone talking to Mukuro,

"Mukuro Rokudo. Are you going to ask, or not. Put your love affairs aside!"

"Fine, I'm going to ask! And what are you talking about?! Love-" Mukuro glared at his friend,

"ASK."

"Fi-Fine."

"There's a friend of mine who needs a place to live in, can you let him-"

"Who's that friend?" Hibari walked to the table,

"You'll see him tomorrow! So, is it alright?"

"It's fine with me, as long as he does not have those perverted mind like yours,"

She cut off the call, and off the lights.

-x-

"I'm not even perverted in anyway," Mukuro stared at the phone,

"So, what did she say?"

"I guess you can move in tomorrow," Mukuro sighed.

"I'll be staying at the hotel tonight then, see you!" His friend walked to the door,

"Dino, wait!"

"What's the matter?"

"Are you really alright?" Mukuro asked again, he felt something was wrong.

Without replying, Dino just left the room.

-x-x-

"Kyoya, let's go!" Yamamoto opened the door,

"You look so happy, is going to school a good thing?" Hibari sighed, as she followed her friend.

"Not really, it's just that I can get to see new people,"

"They're all annoying," Hibari suddenly stopped, and looked at Yamamoto.

"They'll crowd around you, Takeshi. Be careful." Hibari shrugged, and continued walking.

Yamamoto laughed and pats Hibari's head,

"I'm going to kick you if you do that next time." She glared at him,

"Alright, alright." He laughed and looked up to the sky.

Hibari noticed that and yawned,

"It's going to a sunny day,"

-x-x-

"Here, get changed." Dino handed the clothes to Mukuro,

"You should be able to wear my clothes, right?" He then grinned.

"Why there's school today, it's unfair." Mukuro grumbled as he went into the bathroom.

Dino looked at the closed door and tilted his head slightly,

"What's wrong with him?"

-x-

Hibari's prediction came true; those girls were really crowding around Yamamoto,

Yamamoto turned his chair, he's now facing Hibari.

"Kyoya, you're right." Yamamoto laughed, while Hibari sighed.

"Don't you think they're annoying flies? Crowding around you during break time."

"Flies?" Yamamoto laughed, and Hibari kicked his chair.

"Kyoya, why didn't you apply leave for today? Your friend-"

"I don't see a need to; he can take care of himself,"

"But does his friend know which room should he takes?" Yamamoto wondered and grinned.

"Takeshi, why didn't you tell me earlier!? My cousin's room!"

Hibari quickly packed her stuffs and ran out of the classroom,

"Kyoya, wait!"

Yamamoto ran after her, and the class wondered what happened.

-x-

"Found it!" Mukuro took out the house keys from his pocket, and opened the door.

"This house is big," Dino looked up to the house, still standing outside.

"What're you waiting for, get in!"

Dino walked in,

"She didn't tell me which room…" Mukuro stood at the stairs,

Mukuro walked to the room beside Hibari's and opened the door.

Looking around, he sighed.

"This must be Yamamoto's room." Mukuro folded his arms and closed the door.

"Your rival?"

Mukuro glared at him and turned, opening the door beside Yamamoto's room,

"Mukuro Rokudo, stop where you are!" He saw Hibari running towards him and tilted his head a little,

"What?" Mukuro wondered,

"Go, go away! I can't stop!" Hibari slipped and crashed onto Mukuro, and fell into the room.

"Kyoya you're so clumsy." Yamamoto stood at the doorway looking at them.

"Takeshi, shut up." She glared at her friend,

"Hi-Hibari, can you get off me? Ribs…" Mukuro coughed, and Hibari realized she was sitting on top of Mukuro.

"Whoa!" She quickly got off, and Yamamoto laughed.

Mukuro coughed, and was helped up by Dino.

"Are you dead yet?"

"Not yet," Mukuro straightened his shirt with his left arm,

Yamamoto looked around and saw a pair of pink sneakers on the table.

"My cousin doesn't like people going her room without permission! Get out!" Hibari said as she pushed all of them out.

"Wait Kyoya, wait!"

"No waiting!" She quickly pushed them out and closed the door.

"Hibari, you're so violent, there's an injured person here." Mukuro looked at her, and she glared back.

"You should be lucky that I didn't kill you!"

"I didn't see your cousin when I was here." Mukuro sighed.

"Her school sent her to overseas; she will be back today or the next day."

"You're Hibari, right?" Dino grinned.

Hibari nodded her head and pointed to the room beside Mukuro's room.

"There,"

Mukuro walked into the room with Dino, they were still chatting.

"Takeshi," She looked at Yamamoto, his eyes were fixed on her cousin's room.

"Takeshi!"

"What?" Yamamoto turned and laughed.

"What happened to you?" She questioned, her friend was acting weird.

"No, nothing." Yamamoto walked back to his room with heavy steps, and Hibari noticed it.

Hibari ran into his room,

"Takeshi. Say, what happened to you?"

"I'm just tired, really. Let me sleep, alright?" Yamamoto grinned,

"Take care…" Hibari closed the door and shrugged.

She wondered what happened to cause her friend to be like this.

"Takeshi,"

She stood outside of the door; she knew he could hear her.

"If there's anything bothering you, tell me alright?"

She walked away, and Yamamoto sat on the bed, clutching his phone tightly.

-x-x-

"What're you intending to do?" Mukuro played with the camera.

"Don't touch it, if it's spoiled, I'll kill you." Dino glared at him and snatched the camera back.

Mukuro looked at the door, and wondered what she is doing now.

There was a flash of light and Mukuro turned,

"Got you!" Dino grinned as he put the camera at a side.

"You…" Mukuro didn't know what to say, his friend was obsessed with photography.

"What should I say if your family calls me?"

"Family? I don't have one, that woman in my house is not even counted a mother to me. And, she doesn't cares for me, so you don't have to worry about it." Dino snapped.

"Dino, she's your stepmother."

"She only knows how to spend money and-… Forget it."

Mukuro pats his friend back; he knew how much hatred his friend had for the stepmother.

"Mukuro!"

Hibari walked into the room and sat beside him.

"Hi-Hibari?"

"I need you to taste something!"

"What?"

"Just come!" Hibari pulled Mukuro out of the room and ran down the stairs.

-x-x-

Hibari handed him a plate, and Mukuro looked at it weirdly.

"What's this? A plate of chocolate?"

"It's a plate of fried chicken you idiot!"

"CHI-CHICKEN!?"

"Just eat it!" Hibari cut the chicken and moved the fork closer to Mukuro's mouth.

"Must I really eat it?" Mukuro laughed weirdly.

"EAT IT." Hibari glared at him.

Mukuro eat it reluctantly, and he chewed it.

Mukuro coughed and spat the chicken out.

"What, what is this?" Mukuro laughed real weirdly.

"It's not nice?" Hibari sighed and took the plate away from Mukuro.

"No, no it's nice! I bit my tongue just now, and so I spat it out!" Mukuro quickly snatched the plate back, and placed it in front of him.

"I'll eat finish this." Mukuro 'smiled' at her.

Hibari stood up, and saw Yamamoto walking in.

"Takeshi, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, whoa! What are you eating?!"

Mukuro looked down, and quickly got off the seat and ran into the toilet.

"Kyoya, you cooked it?"

"That's right; I wonder if he is alright?" Hibari shrugged, and ran to the toilet.

Yamamoto laughed and poured a cup of water.

He heard the doorbell ringing and walked towards the door.

The door opened, and he saw the familiar purple eyes.

"Cousin-"

"You…" Yamamoto didn't know what to say, he was too shock, the cup slipped away from his grip, and fell to the floor.

"Ta-Takeshi."


	6. Papa, Mama!

"Ta-Takeshi."

I'm back again~ :D

Latest chapter ^^  
Don't have any confident in it again =/

Well I like the last part though ^^

Hope you'll enjoy it :D

Sorry for grammar mistakes !

OOC-ness!

Review please? (:

-x-x-

The cup broke, ending the silence between them.

Yamamoto jumped back, realizing his leg was bleeding.

"Takeshi! Are you alright?!" She crossed over the broken glasses carefully and walked towards him.

"I'm alright, don't touch me." Yamamoto quickly ran up stairs,

She looked down, and walked to the kitchen slowly, and took a broom to clear the broken glasses.

"Takeshi, who was it?" Hibari walked out of the toilet,

"Whoa, you're back!" Hibari looked at the broken cup,

"Kyo-chan!" She ran and hugged Hibari,

"I missed you!" She faked a smile,

"Wait, wait. What happened?"

"No, it's nothing. I'll clear the mess later!"

"Alright, I've someone to introduce to you."

Hibari opened the door of toilet, and Mukuro was washing his hands.

"Is it so horrible that you have to vomit everything out!?"

"I don't know?" Mukuro shrugged, he thought the answer was obvious enough.

"Kyoya, this is?" She tilted her head a little,

"Mukuro, he's living here, be careful of him, he's a dumb-"

"No, I'm not!" Mukuro cut in and coughed.

"What happened?" Dino looked at Mukuro,

"Nothing," Mukuro got out from the toilet and 'grinned'.

"I'm full; I'm going back to rest!" Mukuro quickly pushed Dino upstairs to his 'safety barrier'.

Hibari frowned a little; she would have kicked him if he's not injured.

"And he's Dino, he just moved in today." Hibari pointed at Dino, who's being pushed up the stairs now.

"Kyo-chan," She tugged Hibari's sleeve lightly.

"Why are _them_, living here? Do you have any visitors?"

"They didn't enter your room, seriously." Hibari closed the door of the toilet nervously.

"I'm not asking about this, besides them, are there anyone else staying here?" She questioned again,

Hibari looked at her cousin; she thought her cousin was acting real weird.

"Clear the mess first, and go to my room later, alright?" Hibari patted her back and walked to the stairs,

"Do I need to help you take your luggage up first?" Hibari stopped and turned to her cousin,

"Alright!" She grinned,

-x-x

Hibari walked to Yamamoto's room and walked in.

"Kyoya, what's the matter?" Yamamoto grinned as he put the first aid kid under the table.

"Takeshi, do you want to see my cousin?"

Yamamoto stopped his actions and turned to look at Hibari.

"She's your cousin? Well…No need, really."

"What? Takeshi, I thought you-"

"No need, really. Kyoya, I'm not lying." Yamamoto sat on his bed,

"Kyo-chan,"

Hibari turned and saw her cousin standing at the doorway.

"He's living here?"

Hibari looked at Yamamoto and nodded her head,

"So, this is-"

"I know, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari tilted her head a little, what's going on here?

"Oh well…Then-"

"Kyoya, I know. She's Chrome."

"Wait. You two know each other?" Hibari folded her arms,

Yamamoto stood up and shrugged.

"I need to be alone now," He grinned,

Hibari shrugged and left the room, pulling Chrome with her, and walked past _the pair of blue sneakers on the floor._

"Wait Kyo-chan! Takeshi, why-"

Hibari closed the door and stared at her.

"Kyo-chan, I'm going back my room." She took the luggage and walked to her room.

"Not saying anything?"

"Nothing to say about," Chrome grinned and entered her room.

-x-

Hibari sighed and walked into the kitchen.

She took the plate and dumped the food on it into the bin.

"Hibari? What're you doing?" Mukuro walked in,

"Throwing that 'chocolate' away." She stared at him and washed the plate.

"So-sorry. Today's meal, I'll be responsible for it, alright?" Mukuro grinned,

Hibari nodded her head reluctantly,

"Actually, cooking is easy." Mukuro smiled and took the pot out.

Hibari bit her bottom lip and kicked Mukuro's leg.

"What's that for!" Mukuro looked at her with surprise,

"It's just cooking, you idiot!" Hibari stick out her tongue and slammed the kitchen's door shut.

-x-x

"That's pretty harsh," Dino looked at Hibari,

"He deserve it," Hibari walked past Dino,

He thought he heard her grumbling something like,

"It's just cooking, you dumb pervert. It's not a big deal!"

Dino walked in the kitchen and laughed,

"Another injury?"

Mukuro shrugged and added water into the pot.

"She's angry again, what should I do?"

"What did you do? Be careful of your arm," Dino sat on the chair, watching his friend placed the pot on the stove.

"Saying that cooking is easy."

"I don't agree,"

"You should," He took out the ingredients from the fridge and placed it on a big bowl.

"Is she bad in it?" Dino wondered, she seemed so angry just now.

Mukuro thought of the black chicken and just laughed.

"So she is really bad in it," Dino smiled,

-x-

Hibari sat on her bed and felt annoyed.

She felt like yelling and screaming at someone, but she couldn't find a suitable person.

She wanted to go and find Yamamoto, but she guess she better leave him alone.

"_I need to be alone now," _

She don't know what happened, he became like this after they got into Chrome's room.

"Chrome…" She got up from the bed and ran out of the room.

She walked to Chrome's room and noticed the door was not closed completely.

"Chrome?"

She opened the door softly, although she knew that Chrome doesn't likes people coming into her room, she was worried for her after all.

-x

She bended down with her hands behind her back, and now she's the same height with him.

Yamamoto was sitting on the chair, clutching the chair handles tightly.

Their faces were close to each other, eyes looking at each other.

Hibari stood at the doorway and she didn't know how to react.

She saw Yamamoto whispering something to Chrome, and pushed Chrome away from him, and ran past her.

"Takeshi!" Yamamoto just ran down the stairs quickly, and she turned to see her cousin, who was sitting on the floor.

"Chrome?" She kneeled beside Chrome and rested her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Kyo-chan, I'm alright." Chrome grinned, and got up.

"Sure?" Hibari looked carefully at Chrome,

"Sure! And… I don't remember allowing you to enter my room!" Chrome folded her arms and pouted slightly.

"Fine, fine. I'm going out." Hibari stood up and 'glared' at Chrome.

"Kyo-chan…I'm hungry." Chrome sighed and leaned her back against Hibari's.

Before Hibari could speak,

"Let's go to the kitchen, I'll cook."

-x-

"Add this!"

"What's that?! Dino just go away, you're messing up my soup!"

"Big chef, you're being too arrogant!"

"I'm not! If this meal is going to be terrible, she's going to be angry with me." Mukuro sighed, as he added pepper into the soup.

"I see, love weighs more than friendship." Dino yawned as he went back to sit,

"What? Don't spout nonsense!"

"I'm not spouting nonsense; I'm just stating the facts, for you."

"You…"

Yamamoto came in, and sat beside Dino.

"What's the matter? You looked so gloomy."

"Am I?" Yamamoto faked a smile, and stood up to look at what's Mukuro cooking.

"Vegetable soup, it looks nice!" Yamamoto grinned,

"It'll be ready soon," Mukuro stirred the soup carefully.

"He looks like a mama isn't it?" Dino grinned.

Yamamoto laughed, and Mukuro glared at Dino.

"Dino, you-"

"Mukuro mama!" Dino laughed,

Mukuro switch off the stove and took some bowls from the kitchen cabinet,

"Dino, I'll poison you, believe me?" Mukuro 'smiled'.

"It's not as if it's the first time that you threaten to poison my food." Dino 'grinned' back.

"Oh really, _papa_."

"I'm not so old, _mama_."

"Dino papa."

"Mukuro Mama."

Yamamoto looked at them and laughed,

'They're being so lively,' He thought.

The door opened, Hibari and Chrome came in.

"Food!" Chrome grinned as she ran towards the pot and looked what was inside the pot.

"Mama, food, food!" Dino grinned.

Mukuro glared at him while he put the bowls onto the table.

"_Papa_, eat." Mukuro 'smiled' as he put the bowl of rice and soup in front of Dino.

"Oh, thank you, _Mama_!" 'Dino grinned'.

Chrome looked at Yamamoto, who was sitting in front of her,

Yamamoto noticed that, and he just looked away.

Chrome finished her bowl of soup and refilled it.

"Chrome, don't eat so much." Hibari whispered,

"I wonder who cause me to have to eat so much." Chrome bit her bottom lip and drank the bowl of soup quickly.

Yamamoto sighed, he knew, Chrome always eat a lot when she's unhappy.

"_Mama_, your cooking became worse," Dino laughed.

"There's food for you to eat, and so shut up, _papa_." Mukuro 'smiled'.

"Papa works so hard for the family, he deserve good food." Dino 'smiled' back.

"This is already counted as a good food, _papa_. You didn't work hard and you get to eat, be satisfied!"

"Stop all this! What the hell are you all talking about?!" Hibari snapped, she couldn't get what they were talking about.

"Papa, she's telling you to shut up." Mukuro drank the soup.

"She's telling you to, mama." Dino elbowed Mukuro,

"Do you want to kill me?" Mukuro 'grinned'.

"I didn't elbow you purposely, does it hurt?" Dino smirked.

"Oh really, papa?" Mukuro 'smiled'.

Hibari looked at Chrome, and Chrome just giggled.

"Kyo-chan, just drink the soup, it's nice."

"Do you think I can drink? This two are being so…"

Hibari glared at Mukuro, and Yamamoto laughed.

"Mama is supposed to be selfless," Dino chewed on the rice.

"I'm already being very selfless."

"I'm doing a better job," Dino shrugged.

"Really?" Mukuro 'grinned'.

"Of course," Dino continued eating.

"Son, who's better?" Mukuro turned to Yamamoto and smiled.

"What?" Yamamoto looked at them with surprise.

"Who's better?" Mukuro asked again,

"Mama," Mukuro said,

"Or papa?" Dino 'grinned'.

Yamamoto could only laugh nervously; he didn't know what to answer.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MAMA OR PAPA. JUST SHUT UP AND EAT." Hibari stood up and glared at them.

"When your girlfriend is angry, she's pretty scary." Dino whispered to Mukuro,

"That's right… Just eat if you want your life." Mukuro laughed tensely.

-x-

Hehs, ^^

Hope you all enjoyed it ! :D


	7. Can we stay like this?

Wee! New chapter ! :D

1013 words

OOC-ness [;

Sorry for grammar mistakes, sorry ~

Reviews please? :D

-x-x-

* * *

Chrome was washing the plate, while Hibari was standing beside her, watching her.

"Kyo-chan, I rather you help than just watching me,"

"Do you know how much-"

"I know, I know. I just have fifteen bowls of the vegetable soup," Chrome shrugged,

"Just? Chrome, you didn't even stop when I ask to stop eating."

"The soup is nice, I want to eat more, that's all."

"Just by watching you eating, I'm full." Hibari sighed.

Chrome giggled,

"You ate the whole pot of soup, do you know that?" Hibari folded her arms,

Chrome just smiled and put the plates aside.

"I'm alright,"

-x-

Yamamoto sat on the floor, looking at the pair of sneaker.

Closing his eyes, he put it under his bed.

-x-

"My right hand is getting better, it doesn't hurts if I don't use it," Mukuro grinned,

"How about your ribs?"

"I'm still alright with it,"

"Mama, what happened to the cousin of Hibari?"

"I don't know," Mukuro shrugged and got up.

"I'm going to school tomorrow," Mukuro yawned.

"Sure, go ahead." Dino played with the camera.

"Are you alright being alone at home?"

"I'm alright, Mama you love to nag."

"It's because Papa deserve the nagging," Mukuro went out of the room yawning.

Dino laughed, and off the lights, getting back to sleep.

-x-

"Mukuro, are you going to school tomorrow?" Hibari leaned on the door of her room,

Nodding his head, Hibari sighed.

"Be careful then, let's go to school together tomorrow," Hibari turned and went into her room.

Mukuro blinked a few times,

"_Be careful then, let's go to school together tomorrow," _

Mukuro opened the door and ran into Dino's room.

"Papa, papa!" He jumped onto Dino's bed, shaking him.

"Shut up, I need to sleep…"

"Wait, don't sleep!"

"Stop shaking me, I'm tired." Dino kicked Mukuro,

"Wait, listen," He pulled Dino up so that he's sitting,

"What." Dino stared at him with sleepy eyes.

"Do you know what she said?" Mukuro grinned.

"Who? Your girlfriend?" Dino felt like going back to sleep.

"She told me to be careful and we'll go to school together tomorrow!" Mukuro smiled.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Dino sat up properly and sighed.

Mukuro looked at him blankly,

"If I were her, I'll say that too," Dino sighed again,

"You… You're a wet blanket."

-x-

* * *

Yamamoto stood outside of the house and was waiting for Hibari and Mukuro.

"Let's go!" Hibari stood behind him, with Mukuro beside her.

Chrome walked out of the house, and walked beside Hibari, grinning at her.

Yamamoto looked at Hibari, who was walking beside him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hibari looked him weirdly,

"Doesn't this looks like the past? Walking to school together?" Yamamoto grinned.

Hibari shrugged and yawned,

"It's different; we're not holding hands now,"

"WHAT?! YOU TWO hold hands in the past?" Mukuro choked,

Chrome pouted slightly, but smiled.

"Is it the truth?"

"Is there a problem? He's like a brother to me." Hibari looked at Yamamoto,

Yamamoto just laughed,

"Both of you're like siblings?" Chrome tilted her head slightly,

"Of course," Hibari sighed as they walked to school.

"Siblings…It's most likely lovers…" Mukuro grumbled softly,

-x-

* * *

Yamamoto looked at the white board and yawned, 'Self-study'.

The teacher was sick, and they didn't have lessons.

Mukuro wore his new glasses that Dino has gave him and sighed,

He rested his hands and his head on the table, looking at Hibari.

Hibari was drawing, and Mukuro looked at her hands.

He stretched his hand slowly towards her unknowingly,

"What're you doing?" Hibari looked at his hand,

"So-Sorry!"

Hibari thought for a while and nodded her head,

"Here you go," Hibari put her pencil on his table.

"What?"

"Aren't you intending to lend my pencil just now?" Hibari looked at him blankly.

"Oh, right, that's right. Thank you," Mukuro smiled awkwardly and took the pencil.

"You're weird," Hibari sighed.

-x-

* * *

"Kyo-chan, I'm going out with my friends, you don't have to wait for me," Chrome smiled and ran away.

Hibari looked at Mukuro, they're alone now.

Yamamoto said he was going to find some people and left.

"Hibari, let's go home," Mukuro shrugged.

Hibari and Mukuro walked on the streets, and Hibari was just listening to music.

Mukuro sighed, and continued walking, until he saw someone ran onto Hibari.

Hibari took off her headphone and stared at that person.

He could only hear the man shouting something like 'saying sorry,'

Behind the man were a lot of punks,

He saw Hibari kicked the stomach of the person and he widened his eyes.

"Hibari!"

Hibari turned and looked at him, and he saw that big fat man was going to hit her with the glass bottle.

Mukuro ran towards that guy, and he saw Hibari just snatched the bottle and hit the man's head with it.

"Hi-Hibari…" He felt like laughing, Hibari's glare was kind of cute, for him.

"I don't see a need to say sorry, you idiot. It was you that ran onto me."

Mukuro saw the punks running towards them, and he just grabbed Hibari's hand and ran away.

"Mukuro, what're you doing!?"

"We don't have to fight them, you're a girl and I'm injured, what if you're injured? I don't want to see that," Mukuro ran faster,

"They're just peanuts!"

"That's right, there are a lot of peanuts," Mukuro laughed,

They ran to a safe place, and were grasping for air from all those running.

"You're stupid, they're just weak people." Hibari managed to say,

Mukuro just laughed; at least she's safe now.

Hibari glared at him, and realized he was holding her hand tightly.

She tried to release her hand from his grip,

"Hibari,"

"What."

"Can we... Can we stay like this until we get home, alright?" Mukuro grinned.

Hibari didn't answer him; she just nodded her head slightly.

"Thank you," Mukuro smiled and began walking.

"That's only for today, you get it?!" Hibari growled softly,

"I get it, I get it." Mukuro grinned,

Hibari saw that and looked away, she was blushing slightly.

That's when the first time; they walked home together, hand in hand.

-x-

* * *

Wee~ Hold hands! :x

I'll update soon!

Reviews please? (:


	8. Messy Dinner

Another chapter! :D

Finish it using 1hour, :DD  
Hope you guys wil enjoy it ^^

Sorry for grammar mistakes,

Note: OOC-ness! :D

Enjoy! Please Review! ^^

-x-

"Here, we're home."

Mukuro didn't answer her, he just looked at her.

"What? Don't get so serious suddenly." Hibari was feeling uneasy,

"Can't we just walk around the whole neighborhood before getting back?"

Hibari grinned slightly,

"Of course not," She released her hand from his grip and got into the house.

Mukuro sighed and looked at the door,

"Can't we?"

-x-

Hibari walked into her and sat on the bed, staring at her hand.

"Dumb Mukuro, dumb pervert!" She covered her face with her hands and lay on the bed, with her cheek slightly blushed.

-x-

"3,"

Dino stared at the door, counting down,

"2,"

The door opened slowly,

"1!"

Mukuro came in and Dino took a shot of him.

Mukuro looked at the camera, and then shifted his vision to Dino.

He stayed quiet and sat down.

"Whoa, not feeling well?" Dino put his camera aside,

"I'm alright; I'm getting back my room…" Mukuro got up and walked out.

-x-

Yamamoto stood at the door, searching for his keys.

"Where did I put it…?"

She pushed him lightly aside and opened the door,

"There's something call doorbell, dumbbell."

Yamamoto watched her walked in and sighed.

-x-

Chrome walked in the kitchen and took the scissors,

Cutting open the small packet of chips she had bought,

Yamamoto walked in and stared at her; she was eating the chips quickly.

"Enough." He took away the packet of chips and turned.

"Just let me eat it." Chrome sounded she's annoyed.

"I won't, if I see you eating like this again, I'll keep everything."

"I bought it!"

"I don't care."

"Even now, you've to continue troubling me?"

"I'm not,"

"You're, don't you know that?"

"I said I'm not."

"Is there even a proof?" Chrome folded her arms.

"Is there even a proof that I'm troubling you?"

"By not letting me to eat, understand?"

She tried to take the pack, but Yamamoto just took all the chips and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Takeshi, what're you doing?!"

"I'll do this again if I see you stuffing yourself with unnecessary food." Yamamoto managed to say.

Yamamoto put the empty packet on the table.

Chrome stared at the empty packet, and ran away.

He threw the packet into the bin and took out the pan.

"Cook time,"

x-x-

Mukuro came out of the bathroom and took out the book from his bag.

Staring at the page where words were written on it, he sighed.

He lay on the bed and took out his pen, writing a sentence below the last sentence.

He closed it and threw it aside.

"Are you going down to eat? Takeshi cooked some simple dishes."

Mukuro jumped at the voice of her, and quickly turned.

"Are you that afraid of me?" Hibari folded her arms,

"No, I'm not."

Hibari sat beside him,

"So are you going down?"

Mukuro sat up and faced her.

"I'm," Mukuro stared at her.

"Alright, don't look at me like that."

Hibari turned, but Mukuro caught hold of her hand and turned her back.

"What?"

"Just let me hug you," Mukuro pulled her close to him and closed his eyes.

Hibari started to blush slightly,

"Hibari,"

"Wh-What." Hibari wanted to get out, without knowing the reason.

"I-"

"Kyo-chan, so is he coming?" Chrome ran in,

"He is!" Hibari quickly turned and faked a smile,

"Where's him?" Chrome looked around.

"He's beside the bed searching for some-something."

"Alright, come down soon!" She ran out of the room.

"Violent…" Mukuro coughed as he sat up.

"Ar-Are you alright?" Hibari turned and looked down.

"You just kicked me down the bed upon hearing the door opens,"

"So-Sorry…"

-x-

Dino could only smile awkwardly at the situation he was in.

Yamamoto was looking at the rice, not eating.

Chrome was pouting a little, and she was eating a lot.

Hibari was acting weirdly, she was actually blushing a little, but still, she was eating.

Mukuro's back was aching, seemed that he had fall down or something…

"Ta-Takeshi, here eat a little," Hibari quickly put a slice of meat on his plate.

"Why do you always care for him that much?" Mukuro stared at her.

"Why do you even care," Hibari sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to care for me?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Hibari glared at him.

-x-

"Stop eating," Yamamoto took away her plate,

"It's dinner now," She snapped.

"There's a limit,"

"I'm going to exceed it,"

"You're stubborn."

"What can you do?" She put down her cutlery and glared at him.

-x-

"I'm stating the fact!"

"You aren't, you dumb pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert,"

"If I say you are, you are!" She stared at him.

"Stop treating Yamamoto so good alright?!"

"Why should I listen to you?!"

"Aren't we dating?!" Mukuro felt weird to say that,

"WE ARE NOT, ABSOLUTELY NOT."

"You…" Mukuro stared at her while Hibari looked away,

-x-

"What can I do," Yamamoto stared at her coldly.

"You're going to do the same as what you did just now?" She closed her fists.

"I'll," Yamamoto just took the plate and ate the food on it.

"You'll stuff yourself to death you idiot!" She quickly snatched it away,

Yamamoto grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

x-x-

"Shut up and eat!" Hibari bit her bottom lip,

"Do you even have mood to eat, your Takeshi is gone!"

"Shut up! What Takeshi?! He's a friend!"

"Like-"

"CUT THE CRAP. CAN'T YOU SEE THERE'S SOMEONE THAT… Never mind, continue," Dino stood up and walked away.

Hibari blinked a few times while Mukuro looked at his friend with worry.

"Something is wrong…" Mukuro mumbled.

"Go," Hibari pushed him a little.

"What?"

"Find out what's happening to him, he's your friend!"

Mukuro got up and walked out, while Hibari followed him.

-x-

"Alright, what now."

Chrome leaned on the wall, staring at Yamamoto.

"Are you going to kill yourself by eating so much?" Yamamoto sat on the bed.

"You're killing yourself by snatching my food."

Chrome saw the sneakers and sighed.

"Just throw it away," She pointed at the sneakers,

Yamamoto kept quiet, and Chrome just took the sneakers and walked out.

"Return it to me!" Yamamoto turned her and tried to take the sneakers away.

"Throw it away!"

Why should I when you didn't,"

Chrome looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto said and took it away, and returned to his room.

Chrome stared at the door and dropped to her knees.

"Takeshi, you're an idiot."

Yamamoto heard that, he sat on the floor, leaning on the door.

"I know,"

-x-

Review please?

It's indeed a messy dinner :x

Note: Going overseas at 1st December to 14th December.


	9. The chance to?

Wee! :D

A long chapter again

Hope you all will enjoy it ! :D

Sorry for grammar mistakes

Note: OOC-ness! :D

Reviews please? ^^

-x-

Chrome ran past them, down the stairs.

"Chrome?" Hibari turned,

"Do you need to-"

"No, she could take care of herself." Hibari shrugged.

Mukuro smiled and walked to Dino's room.

"Dino?" Mukuro opened the door a little, with Hibari behind him.

He saw Dino lying on the floor, looking at his hand, which was holding something.

"Dino?" He called out to his friend again,

He saw his friend quickly got up and kept something into his pocket.

"Mukuro," Dino grinned.

"Dino, you should learn not to smile when you don't mean it." Mukuro said seriously and closed the door.

Dino looked at the door,

"I don't have a choice," He laughed bitterly.

-x-

"Hibari, let's get back." Mukuro turned to face her.

Hibari was staring at him,

"I know what you're thinking, but-"

"I know, dinner time now." She shrugged and walked down the stairs.

"Hibari!" Mukuro looked down.

"What?" Hibari folded her arms,

"Thank you," Mukuro smiled.

-x-

Chrome dumped the food on her plate into the bin,

Biting her bottom lip, she tried not to cry.

"Chrome, you're here!"

She turned, and Hibari suddenly looked so serious.

"Why are you… Crying?"

Chrome blinked in surprise and quickly wiped away her tears.

"No, I just... I have eaten too much food, I felt like vomiting."

'_That's not the reason,'_ Hibari thought.

"Go and rest then," Hibari shrugged,

Chrome smiled and walked slowly out of the kitchen,

Hibari sighed; she sat on the chair and stared at the food.

"Why did the dinner ended up like this…? Having to eat alone is… Stupid." Hibari sighed.

"You don't have to,"

Hibari looked up in surprise,

"There's me,"

Mukuro grinned slightly, and sat in front of her.

"Dumb, why are you talking like this."

Hibari shifted her sitting position, she felt uneasy.

"Hibari,"

"Here you go, eat it!" Hibari 'threw' a small part of an egg onto his plate.

"Hibari…" Mukuro looked at her.

"Just eat, it's dinner!" Hibari tried to stay positive, about what happened between them, her cousin, her best friend, and friend.

She was worried about everyone else, she was feeling insecure.

Everything suddenly seemed to remind her about her family.

"Hibari!" Mukuro sighed,

"Don't talk to me; I don't want to talk to you."

Mukuro stretched his hand out, and Hibari stood up.

"I'm going to sleep,"

"Hibari, can't you just listen to me?"

Hibari stayed quiet,

"Everything's going to be alright," Mukuro sighed, he knew Hibari was worried.

Hibari covered her face,

"What do you know, get lost."

Mukuro blinked in surprise, her voice was trembling.

"Hibari, are you alright?" He stood beside Hibari, and bended a little,

Hibari's memories with her family were back, and of course, they weren't pleasant ones.

"Don't…" Hibari said softly, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to cry in front of him.

Mukuro looked at her and pulled her close to him,

Hugging her calmly,

"It's going to be alright."

He sighed quietly,

Hibari allowed herself to cry for the first time, in front of other people, not alone.

-x-

Mukuro stared at the ceiling; it was morning, so fast.

He smiled unknowingly, and got up.

-x-

"_I'll be going back to sleep…" Hibari broke free, and got out of the kitchen._

_Mukuro sighed, and seemed that Hibari noticed that._

"_Mukuro," Hibari turned and looked at him with her red eyes._

_He looked at her, seemed to be signaling her to continue what she wanted to say,_

"_Thank you," _

-x-

He heard noises outside and got out,

He saw Chrome and Hibari was wearing shoes,

"Good morning!" Chrome smiled,

Yamamoto stood beside Mukuro, and Mukuro heard him sighing.

"There's no school today."

Hibari removed her shoe and walked past them, ignoring everyone.

"Hibari," Mukuro caught hold of her wrist,

"I just forgot there's no school today…" Hibari sounded as she's frustrated.

"Kyoya, take care, about the past just… Forget it, alright?" Yamamoto smiled slightly,

Hibari faced Yamamoto and nodded her head slightly.

Mukuro looked at them, '_What past?' _

Chrome carried her bag up,

"Some memories from the past are not so easy to forget,"

"I know,"

Chrome bit her bottom lip,

"Don't act as if you know everything!"

Yamamoto looked at her calmly,

"I don't know anything." After he finished that sentence, he opened the door and went out.

'_He seemed to sound angry…'_ Hibari thought,

Chrome looked at Hibari and Mukuro,

"It's nothing, I'm going up to change," Chrome quickly ran up,

Hibari shrugged, and looked at Mukuro.

"You wanted to know about the 'past' that we're talking about isn't it?"

Mukuro remained silent; he didn't know if it's good to be so nosy.

"I will tell you, but it's not the time, I'll tell you when Chrome and Takeshi are alright."

Mukuro smiled,

"Go and change, I'll go out and buy some breakfast. I don't feel like cooking."

"Just wa-"

They heard some noises in the kitchen, and quickly went in.

-x-

Dino was standing in front of the sink, with blood trickling down his hand.

Hibari saw broken glass bottle on the floor,

"Dino!" Mukuro crossed over the broken glass and pulled Dino out of it.

Hibari took a broom and swept the glasses,

"I'm not dead yet," Dino sighed.

"What're you doing?" Mukuro folded his arms,

"I… Accidentally broke the glass bottle."

Hibari noticed that there were only a few small broken glasses, the rest were intact.

'_He must have crushed the bottle himself,_' Hibari thought.

"Be careful!" Mukuro sighed,

"Mukuro," Hibari dumped the glasses into the bin.

"Actually," Hibari bit her bottom lip,

Dino walked to the sink and washed his wound,

"Never mind, it's nothing."

Hibari shrugged, and went out of the kitchen.

"Mama, I'm going back," Dino pressed on his wound and walked out,

"He sounded so tired…" Mukuro whispered to himself,

-x-

Hibari changed into her casual clothes and sighed,

"There's actually no school today," She yawned.

Hibari got out of her room, and saw Mukuro standing in front of the doorway.

"Mukuro, can I join you?" Hibari shrugged.

"Join me?"

"Aren't you going to buy breakfast?" Hibari looked at him weirdly.

She saw Mukuro laughed and nodded his head after that.

"Dumb," She grinned slightly.

"Whoa!"

Hibari looked at Mukuro,

"It's Chrome's," Hibari quickly ran to Chrome's room and opened the door,

"Kyo-chan, careful!" Chrome warned.

Hibari looked down, and sighed.

She had stepped on the puddle of green paint.

"Sorry, I accidentally spilled it…" Chrome apologized, but laughed later on.

"I guess it's worth dirtying my room, I get to see green-foot-Kyo-chan!"

Hibari smiled slightly, it was good that her cousin had smiled.

Hibari turned, Mukuro wasn't there.

"Mukuro?"

She looked around, he wasn't there.

"Here I come!" Mukuro suddenly ran up the stairs with a mop.

Hibari just laughed, she didn't know how to react.

Chrome grinned, when was it she last saw her cousin laughed?

"Is it that funny?" Mukuro asked, he didn't understand.

"No-Nothing, just clean it up, Mama."

"Why you too?!" Mukuro stared at her,

"Just clean it up," Hibari shrugged, still having the smile with her.

"You clean up too, green-foot-Hibari!" Mukuro smiled,

"You… Be careful, I'll kick you!" Hibari 'threatened'.

"Kids shouldn't kick Mama," Mukuro shrugged,

Chrome laughed, and looked at the pink sneakers.

"Kyo-chan, can I buy the breakfast instead of you two?"

Mukuro stopped mopping,

"Alright," Hibari nodded her head.

"Thank you!" Chrome grinned, and took the pink sneakers off the table.

Wearing it carefully,

"Mama, I'll leave here to you, thank you!" She smiled and jumped over the puddle.

Mukuro continued mopping,

"Mama, do you need help?"

Mukuro chuckled a little and nodded his head.

"Wait, Mukuro,"

Mukuro looked at her,

"How can I walk? I'll dirty the whole house."

Mukuro laughed and Hibari glared at him.

"I'll carry you then,"

-x-

Chrome walked out of the house, and saw Yamamoto walking back.

"Takeshi," She looked down,

"Going out?"

"I'm going to buy breakfast, do-"

"I'll come with you," Yamamoto sighed and turned to walk out.

Chrome smiled, and caught up with Yamamoto.

-x-

"Whoa, you can let me go now." Hibari struggled,

"Don't do that, you'll fall!"

Hibari stopped and looked at him.

"We've reached the bathroom, so… Put me down."

Mukuro set her down, and Hibari took the shower handle and washed the paint.

"It's hard to wash; I wonder why Chrome likes to paint so much…"

Mukuro thought it was funny seeing Hibari struggled with the green paint.

"You're still laughing! Take this!" She aimed the shower head and him,

"Whoa, I'm wet!"

Mukuro quickly got out, realizing that he's all wet.

"Hibari, I'm all wet!" Mukuro stood at the doorway,

"Drowned Mama!"

"What? You're dead!" Mukuro snatched the shower head,

"Return it!"

"Don't pull, I'm falling!"

"Whoa!"

-x-

Dino looked at his bandaged hand and sighed.

He went out of the room, and saw the floor outside the bathroom was all wet.

"What the…?"

He walked there and heard some noises,

"You're stupid, why did you fall on me!"

"You were pulling the shower head so hardly,"

"Whatever, get out of the bathtub now! You're heavy!"

"Wait, it's slippery."

Dino saw them in the bathtub and sighed,

"Mama, do it somewhere else."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Mukuro quickly got out, and Hibari kicked him.

"What's that for!"

"Mama, clear the mess." Dino sighed.

Hibari nodded her head, and stood up slowly, she didn't want to fall in the bathtub.

Dino noticed they're all wet,

"Forget it, I'll clear it. Go and change,"

Mukuro laughed and got out of the bathroom, following by Hibari.

"Dino, is your hand alright?" Hibari asked before getting out.

Dino nodded his head slightly and smiled.

-x-

Yamamoto ran to Chrome,

"I'm back,"

"You're slow!" Chrome sighed.

Yamamoto shrugged,

Chrome smiled slightly and drank the bottle of water while she sat on the swing,

Yamamoto sat on the other swing,

"If I had a chance, I wouldn't want to go overseas to study."

"But it's all too late." Chrome looked at him,

Yamamoto was about to speak,

"If I had a chance, I'll stop you from leaving."

Yamamoto looked away,

"Sometimes… Chances that are given are not always good,"

Chrome tilted her head a little,

"Why?"

"What if, the chance given to me, was just giving me another chance to hurt you?"

Chrome looked at him with surprise,

"That day, when I told you that I had already forgotten about you, I'm lying."

"Take-"

"Let me finish it, I didn't forget about you."

Yamamoto sighed, and continued.

"I was thinking, if things get back to the same as three years ago, I might have the chance to hurt you again."

He stood up, and walked to her.

Standing in front of her, he bended down so they're on the same height.

"I don't want to hurt you, you get it?"

Chrome smiled, and moved her face closer to him,

"Three years ago, you got the chance to hurt me, but you didn't. Three years later, you don't even have the chance."

Yamamoto blinked in surprise,

"You don't even have the slightest chance to hurt me, but you've got the chance to-"

Yamamoto laughed, and closed the gap between them.

-x-

I don't know if making Hibari cry is a good choice :xx

Reviews please? (:

I need to know how you all think about this chapter, ^^

Thank you~ :D


	10. Those unrevealed secrets,

New chapter ! :D

Reviews please? ^^

OOC-ness !

Sorry for grammar mistakes, so sorry

Gahhs, sorry that I took so long to update this, I was at overseas.

Pairings : fem18x69, 8096 , DxOC. :D

Summary : More and more secrets revealed! :D

Reviews please! :D

-x-

"They're taking so long to buy breakfast…" Hibari rested her legs on the table.

"Perhaps there's a long queue, Hibari, you're a girl." Mukuro pointed at her legs,

"Mama is really acting like a Mama," Dino walked in the kitchen,

"I'm hungry, why doesn't Mama cook first?" Hibari sighed.

"Mama Holiday," Mukuro shrugged and pushed Hibari's legs off the table.

"Dumb pervert," Hibari glared at him,

Dino smiled slightly and sat on the chair,

"I'm taking a nap," He rested his head on the table, closing his eyes.

"Go back your room; it's more comfy isn't it?" Mukuro elbowed his friend's head lightly.

"No disturbing," Dino said softly,

Mukuro folded his arms and Hibari looked at Dino's hand,

"Hibari?"

Hibari looked up,

"Mukuro, actually," Hibari wondered if telling Mukuro that Dino actually crushed the bottle intentionally was good, or not.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," Hibari slumped back,

She thought everyone has rights for their privacy.

She suddenly felt someone hugged her from behind,

"Kyo-chan!"

Hibari turned,

"Chrome, don't startle me like that."

Chrome chuckled and Yamamoto laid the bags on the table lightly.

"Papa is sleeping?" Yamamoto sat in front of Dino,

Mukuro nodded his head,

"No disturbing, that's what he said."

"Let him sleep them, I'm hungry… Let's eat!" Chrome smiled and took out the food from the plastic bags.

Mukuro looked at Dino, he knew something's wrong.

"Here you go, Mama."

Yamamoto placed the packet of food in front of him,

Hibari opened the cover and started to eat,

Yamamoto and Chrome looked at each other, and chuckled.

Mukuro tilted his head,

"What?"

"No, it's nothing." Chrome giggled,

"You two… Seem to be in a good mood."

"Really?" Yamamoto grinned,

-x-

"_Dino, Dino!" _

_He heard her crying, _

_Kicking away the men behind him harshly, he rushed towards her._

"_Stay away from her!" He pushed the men grabbing her wrist tightly onto the floor._

"_Are you alright?" He covered her cheeks with his hands, _

_His hands felt wet, she couldn't stop crying._

_He moved his hand to her hand, and grabbed it._

_Pulling her, he turned his head to look at her._

"_We'll-"_

_He felt a sharp pain, he looked at his stomach, and it was bleeding._

"_Dino…!"_

_He collapsed onto the floor, _

_She kneeled beside him, touched his cheeks._

"_Dino…You're shot! Are you alright!?" Her voice was trembling so badly,_

"_I'm alright…" He felt weaker, his eyes were closing. _

_He felt her being pulled away, _

_He tried hard not to release his grip on her hand, _

_But he was getting weaker and weaker._

_They were separated,_

"_Dino, Dino…! Dino, save me…!" _

_His vision was completely black,_

_Gunshots were heard, and he passed out._

-x-

"Don't!"

Dino stood up, his hands gripping tightly on the edge of the table.

"Papa?" Chrome looked up,

"Dino, you looked ill." Hibari looked at him,

"You need to rest more," Mukuro stood up.

"I'm alright,"

"Is it fever?" Mukuro suspected, and put his hand on his friend's forehead.

"I'm not having a fever," He sighed and pushed the hand away from him.

"Papa, have a drink." Yamamoto handed him a cup of tea,

"Thank you," Dino tried to fake a smile.

"Mama. Don't smile when you don't mean it, it's tiring for you."

Dino's grip on the cup became harder,

"That's right…I'm really tired." Dino put the cup on the table and walked with a fast speed out of the room.

Chrome looked at the opened door blankly,

Mukuro sighed,

"Maybe he'll feel better being alone."

-x-

Dino opened the box and looked at the photographs in it.

Touching them lightly, he closed his eyes.

"_Dino, Dino…! Dino, save me…!" _

He opened his eyes with startle,

He quickly closed the box and threw it aside.

Lying on the bed, he covered his face with the pillow.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't…" He whispered to himself.

-x-

Chrome sat on the floor, looking at Yamamoto playing with his phone games.

"Is it really that fun?"

Yamamoto paused his game and looked at Chrome.

"What?"

"Playing that," Chrome pointed at his phone,

Yamamoto laughed and kept his phone into his pocket.

"It is,"

Chrome sighed,

Yamamoto grinned and pulled Chrome close to him.

"If you're getting bored, I'm sorry."

Chrome giggled softly,

"I'm not,"

"Chrome, there's something I wanted to ask you,"

"What is it?" Chrome broke free and looked at him.

"Do you really want to keep it as a secret? Even from Kyoya?"

Chrome gave a slight smile and nodded her head.

-x-

Mukuro stood outside of Dino's room, with his fist near the door.

"Not going to knock the door?"

He turned and saw Hibari standing behind him.

"Leaving him alone will be good, but I'm still-"

"You're still worried?"

Mukuro nodded his head and sighed.

Hibari shrugged and opened the door.

"What're you doing?!" Mukuro said softly.

Hibari saw Dino sleeping on the bed,

"Mukuro, he's sleeping."

Mukuro didn't go in the room, he remained where he was.

"Dino Papa, are you dead yet?" Mukuro leaned on the wall outside of the room.

Hibari looked at the bed, and she heard someone laughing.

"Hibari, I'm alright." Dino got up,

"You're not sleeping?"

"I'm not, but I would always pretend as if I'm sleeping…"

Hibari frowned a little,

"But Mama always know if I'm pretending, or not."

Leaning on the wall, he continued.

"Mukuro Mama, not yet, I'm not dead yet."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mukuro laughed as he separated his back from the wall and got back the room.

-x-

Hibari opened the door of Mukuro's room,

"Hibari?"

She sat on the table, facing Mukuro.

"Let's go out tomorrow."

Mukuro blinked.

"Wh-What?"

Hibari stared at him, not wanting to repeat the sentence again.

"Let's go out, to the Flilobe Garden,"

"S-Sure!"

Hibari gave out a small sigh when she got off from the table,

"Mukuro, remember to get Papa there, going out might make him feels better, I guess I'll ask Chrome and Takeshi too,"

Hibari yawned as she left the room,

Mukuro stood there, and looked away from the door.

"I thought it was only two of us…"

-x-

Hibari walked past Dino's room, and heard noises in it.

Opening the door lightly, she didn't realize Mukuro was behind her.

"Shut up and die." Dino snapped and threw his phone aside.

Hibari looked at Dino with surprise,

She thought Dino was someone that would always smile and be happy.

"His step-mother uh?"

Hibari turned and saw Mukuro.

"Whoa yo-"

Mukuro covered her mouth with one hand, and dragged her away.

Hibari kicked his leg,

"Now what?"

"Hibari, you can see… About Dino, just leave it to me."

She shrugged,

"It was supposed to be like that, isn't it?"

Mukuro chuckled,

"I wonder what happened to the friendly Papa." Hibari yawned and walked to Chrome's room.

He looked at her,

"I'm going to find out," He whispered softly, to himself.

-x-

As she opened the door, she heard a loud thud.

"Takeshi!"

She saw Yamamoto laughing; he was lying on the floor, rubbing his elbow.

Chrome was sitting on the bed; she looked as if she was so shocked.

"Chrome…?"

"Kyo-chan! So-Sorry, what's the matter?"

Hibari leaned against the doorframe,

"We're going to Flilobe Garden tomorrow, are you-"

"Sure!" Yamamoto laughed,

Chrome nodded her head, and Hibari thought it was weird.

Going out of Chrome's room,

'She doesn't even allow me to stay in her room more than two hours, but Takeshi?'

-x-

"Takeshi, are you alright?" Chrome quickly reacted.

"I'm alright, I just jumped backwards." He laughed,

"What if you injured yourself?!"

"What if Kyoya finds out?" Yamamoto chuckled and closed his eyes.

Chrome pouted, and looked at Yamamoto.

"Let me sleep here, I'm tired…" Yamamoto yawned softly.

-x-

"Papa, let's go out tomorrow with the kids." Mukuro felt reluctant to say that, it made him sounds so old.

Dino looked out of the window,

"Where?"

Mukuro walked to his friend and smiled.

"Flilobe Garden, the garden of trees… You could take a lot of pictures there."

Dino nodded his head lightly,

"Not afraid on getting lost? The garden has lots of trees there; it's like a forest there."

"Stay close then," Mukuro laughed.

-x-

Hibari put on her headphone, and whispered continuously to herself,

"I won't get lost, I won't… They won't leave me alone, they won't."

-x-

The end :D

Flilobe- Just a name? :xxx

Nxt chapter can be up at next Wednesday (:

Reviews pleaes? ^^


	11. I'll be with you

Whew, Chrome talked a lot in this chapter =P

Sorry for this angsty chapter!

Might be abit messy.

I italic-ed the sentences that from the past.

I hoped it'll help~

Sorry for grammar mistakes.

OOC-ness!

-x-

"Takeshi, brought the batteries?"

Yamamoto nodded,

It was already morning.

"Kyo-chan!"

Chrome sat on the floor, looking at Hibari who's sitting on the bed.

"Here," Yamamoto threw the batteries on the bed.

"If your phone ran out of batteries, there're spare ones!"

Hibari sighed,

"Kyoya, just take it."

"How about giving you a whistle? If you get lost, you-"

"No." Hibari folded her arms.

"Kyoya, you must stay close to Papa and Mama!" He laughed.

"I'm not a kid."

"Kyo-chan, I don't want you to get lost and-"

Yamamoto covered her mouth and shrugged.

"Take care, change your clothes… We're getting off!"

-x-

Mukuro stood at the door there,

"Papa, don't just take photographs there alright?" Mukuro sighed as if he knows what would happen there.

Dino shrugged, and the door opened.

"Let's go!" Yamamoto grinned, and Chrome pulled Hibari out.

-x-

"This, this and this!"

Chrome grinned.

"You're a glutton."

She pouted,

"Ice cream is nice,"

Yamamoto laughed and yawned.

"I wonder how they are."

"I just hope Kyo-chan wouldn't get lost…" Chrome tasted the ice-cream.

"It's nice!" She lifted the cone near Yamamoto's mouth,

Yamamoto smiled slightly and took a small mouthful of it.

-x-

Hibari stood in the small forest, and looked at Dino and Mukuro.

She was getting bored there, Dino was taking photos, and Mukuro was standing beside him talking to him.

"He didn't even bother to talk to me," She touched the bark of the tree.

"Mama, where's the other two kids?"

"They went to buy something…" Mukuro yawned.

Dino elbowed him, and looked at Hibari.

"She's getting bored, isn't it?"

"Today's trip… The focus is on you, feeling better?"

Dino blinked, and laughed.

"A lot,"

He turned, and he saw a familiar person.

"It's not possible…"

"Oi Mukuro, here help me take it." Hibari ran to him and handed him the headphone.

"What?"

"Don't drop it; I'm searching for something…" Hibari ran through her bag, searching for her phone.

Dino suddenly ran away,

"Dino! Oi!"

Mukuro gave chase to him,

"Damn it, don't run!" She tried to follow them, her phone slipped out and dropped.

She turned, and heard a small 'crack'.

Her phone was beneath her foot,

She quickly picked it up, and found that it's spoiled.

"Mukuro, it's your entire fault!"

She turned and found no one.

"Mukuro…? Papa?"

She turned round and round, there's no one.

"_Mama, why give me this?" _

"_Stay here, don't move… Listen to the music… I'll come for you later on."_

"_Mama… Are you going to abandon me?" _

"_I- I won't, I'm going to buy drink for Kyo-kun!" _

"_Really?" _

"_As long as Kyo-kun is obedient, Mama won't abandon Kyo-kun!"_

"Mukuro…?"

There was no response.

"_Mama is slow… I'm hungry…" _

Hibari covered her ears, those memories came back.

"_She's hit!" _

"_Is she alright?" _

"_Who's Kyo-kun? She kept saying that name!" _

"_Her daughter perhaps,"_

"_Where's she?"_

-x-

"Dino?!"

Mukuro stood outside of the garden, to find that Dino's gone.

"Mama!"

Chrome ran to him,

"Where's Papa and Kyo-chan? Are they together?"

Yamamoto looked into the garden,

"Dino ran away suddenly… I got to find him… Hibari's still in there."

Chrome dropped the ice-cream,

"She's alone?"

Mukuro looked around, and nodded his head.

"Damn it."

Yamamoto quickly ran in, while Mukuro looked at Chrome blankly.

"I need to find Kyo-chan… She must be hiding somewhere and shivering badly…"

"What?"

"Her parents divorced… Her mother got the custody for her. But she… Abandoned Kyo-chan in someplace like this… She got hit by a car when running away, and died... Kyo-chan stood there waiting for her mother a whole day."

Chrome clenched her fists,

"People thought her mother died because she wanted to buy drink for Kyo-chan… Her grandparents refused to take care of her, she was sent to her father… She was lucky that her father took great care of her, but he passed away due to illness… Grandparents hated her, cursed her, and said she was a jinx."

His eyes widened, 'How could I leave her alone?!'

"I must look for Kyo-chan now…!" Chrome nearly cried.

"You stay here, I'll look for her."

-x-

Hibari quickly dumped all her stuffs inside the bag out,

"My headphones…"

She was suddenly reminded that her headphone was with Mukuro.

"Damn… Mother…"

Hibari sat down, still covering her ears.

"_You caused your parents to die. You caused it." _

Tears were welling up again.

"_I refused to take her in! She caused my daughter's death!"_

"I can't cry, I can't…"

-x-

Dino looked around,

"Kyori…"

He clutched onto the item in his pocket tightly.

"Are you alive…?"

-x-

"Kyoya…!" Yamamoto looked around.

"_Takeshi, am I a jinx?" _

"Kyoya…"

"_Why did my mother don't want me?" _

Yamamoto leaned on the tree, grasping for air.

"_Takeshi, will I cause you to die too?"_

"_You're stupid, of course not. We've been friends since we're 3. We're friends for 4years, if you're a jinx, I would have died." _

"_But… But…They said I'm a jinx."_

"_Kyoya, don't cry!" _

"She must be crying now…"

-x-

"_She's a nuisance to all of us!" _

"_She's my daughter!"_

"_Return her to your ex! We could get a new one ourselves." _

"_But how?!" _

"_Just dump her somewhere here. I'm going, you settle her yourself. I don't want to see her." _

Hibari cried softly.

"Mother… I'll be obedient… Come back…"

She moved her legs near to her body,

"Father… Come back…"

Tears rolled down,

"Father… I'm sorry… I caused your death… Mother's too…"

"_I want to kill her! She killed my son! She killed him!"_

"_She's a jinx! A jinx!"_

-x-

Mukuro ran, and saw someone sitting on the ground crying.

"Mother, Father… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'll be obedient, don't go… Don't…"

Mukuro stopped his steps.

"Don't leave me alone…"

Seeing her crying, he clenched his fists.

Walking slowly to Hibari, he kneeled in front of her.

"Hibari, I won't leave you alone again, I won't. I'm sorry,"

He closed his eyes,

"I'll be with you."

He hugged her softly, and covered Hibari's ears with the headphone.

Knowing that she couldn't hear anything,

"I… I'll be with you anywhere you go, I… I… love you."

-x-

Reviews please?

Sorry!

I let Hibari cried again T_T

And I actually made Mukuro confessed O_O

Is it a good choice? =////

*sigh.


	12. Just ignore that lamp!

Wee, another chapter ! ^^

Enjoy writing the last part,

Haha ! :D

Reviews please? ^^

Sorry for grammar mistakes!

Note: OOC-ness ! :D

Pairings : fem1869, 8096 , DinoxOC !

-x-

Hibari closed her eyes; she had fallen asleep in the arms of Mukuro.

Mukuro sighed softly, carrying Hibari up quietly, he didn't want to wake her up.

"Mama," Yamamoto walked to them,

"I've found her," Mukuro smiled slightly.

"We got to bring her back; I suppose Chrome is worrying about her now." Yamamoto smiled, and Mukuro thought he was acting weird.

-x-

Chrome saw Dino at a side,

"Papa!"

Chrome ran to him,

Dino didn't reply her; he just sat on the bench looking gloomy.

"Chrome!"

Yamamoto walked out, and she tip-toed to see Mukuro carrying Hibari behind,

"Kyo-chan!"

"She has fallen asleep,"

Mukuro turned and saw Dino,

"Where did you go? We left Hibari all alone there,"

"I saw, I saw her."

Mukuro looked at him,

"Who?"

Dino shook his head,

"Let's bring Hibari back,"

-x-

Yamamoto played with his phone,

"Takeshi, are you alright?"

Chrome stood beside him, taking a cup.

"Of course I'm," He faked a smile, and went back to his room.

"Takeshi?"

-x-

Dino and Mukuro sat beside each other, staring at Hibari.

"I'm sorry…" Dino lowered his head,

"It's alright, papa." Hibari shrugged,

Mukuro didn't say a word,

"I shouldn't have run away, I caused you to be alone. Sorry," He apologized again.

Mukuro was about to speak when Chrome went in the room.

"Kyo-chan, here… Drink the tea," She smiled and sat beside her.

"Where's Takeshi?" Hibari wondered while she took a sip of the tea.

Chrome shrugged, and replaced the answer with a grin.

"Papa, you owe me one!" Hibari joked,

Dino looked up,

"Hm?"

"You got to cheer up, alright?" Chrome helped Hibari to say out what she intended to,

Mukuro stared at them,

How long has it been, since they all become so close to each other?

Hibari threw her spoiled phone at Mukuro,

"Mama, buy a new one for me!"

Mukuro snapped out what he was thinking and laughed.

"Phones are expensive,"

"You're stingy…" Hibari sighed.

Mukuro rested his cheek on his palm,

"Just for once, I'll buy it for you."

Dino looked at them and laughed.

"Buy one for me too,"

Mukuro looked at him with disbelief,

"Wait till the sky rains money."

-x-

Yamamoto looked down, from the window.

He saw his phone all cracked and spoiled.

Shutting the window loudly, he laughed.

-x-

Chrome fell asleep in Hibari's room, and Mukuro was getting tired too.

"Go back to your room,"

Mukuro rubbed his eyes and pulled Dino out.

"Hibari," Dino managed to say,

Hibari put a finger on her lips,

"No more sorry."

Dino laughed and it's his turn to push Mukuro out.

"Papa," Mukuro closed the door.

Dino grinned slightly,

"I didn't saw her, I guessed." Dino walked back to his own room,

-x-

Hibari lay beside Chrome, and closed her eyes.

Chrome opened her eyes a little, she was very tired.

"Kyo-chan, I want to stay here tonight, it reminds me of when we were young…" She fell asleep again, and Hibari nodded her head slightly.

Hibari played with her fingers, she couldn't sleep.

-x-

"Papa, get out of the kitchen!"

"Mama… I don't want to."

"You're making this egg all black!"

"Isn't that great? Chocolate egg!"

"That sounds disgusting."

"Not at all!"

"Good morning," Yamamoto grinned.

"Good morning!" Dino laughed, and Mukuro sighed.

"Papa, go take the bread to him, go go go!"

Dino poured a cup of orange juice and took a plate of bread and put it on the table.

"Here you go, eat first while the chocolate egg is coming up!"

Yamamoto laughed and sat down.

"PAPA, GO AWAY."

"You're being so fussy, mama!"

Yamamoto grinned as he chewed the bread.

Drinking the orange juice, he suddenly felt someone's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Taaaakeshi~ Good morning!"

Yamamoto nearly spat the juice out; he turned and found Chrome behind him.

"Go-Good morning,"

Chrome grinned,

Mukuro and Dino stared at them,

"Eh?" Dino leaned on the table, looking at them.

As soon as Chrome realized both of them were there, she released her arms from Yamamoto and laughed awkwardly.

"That's, that's a form of greeting!"

Yamamoto nodded his head and continued chewing on the bread.

Mukuro dumped the black egg away,

"Really…?"

Yamamoto choked on the bread, and was coughing.

"Takeshi, are you alright?"

She handed the cup to Yamamoto, and sat beside him.

Dino closed the door and off the lights.

"Papa, on it… I need to cook."

"Stop your cooking,"

Dino grinned and put an adjustable table lamp on the table, facing them.

The lights shone onto them,

"Now now, questions time!"

"Wher-Where did you get that lamp?" Chrome laughed weirdly and rested her elbow on the table, palm on her cheek.

"Just ignore that lamp, are you two in love?"

Yamamoto spat out the orange juice, and Chrome nearly fell off the table.

Mukuro thought that was rather interesting, he sat beside Dino and 'grinned'.

"Whoa, that light is rather disturbing," Yamamoto tried to change the subject.

"Papa, where did you get the lamp?" Chrome 'smiled'.

"Stop changing the subject and ignore the lamp! Now answer me," Dino tilted his head.

"WH-What?"

"Are you two-"

Yamamoto suddenly laughed and stood up.

"Takeshi?"

"There's something I wanted to say for a long time,"

Chrome elbowed him lightly, signaling him not to say out.

"Actually,"

Yamamoto leaned forward and turned the lamp, so it's facing Mukuro and Dino.

"Mama, do you like Kyoya?"

Mukuro looked at him blankly,

"My turn?"

Yamamoto nodded his head,

"Whoa Mama, you got another person behind my back!"

"Sh-Shut up."

"It's time for your answer!" Yamamoto grinned.

"That's quite a nice lamp,"

"Mama, don't change the subject!" Chrome leaned forward too,

Mukuro laughed awkwardly, and turned the lamp, only to face Dino.

"Who is the 'she'?"

Dino looked at the others.

"I don't know, this lamp is quite interesting,"

"You're doing it too!" Chrome giggled.

"Good morning, whoa?" Hibari opened the door,

"Kyo-chan~" Chrome smiled sweetly.

"What're you guys doing?"

Dino got up and turned on the lights, while Mukuro just hid the lamp somewhere else.

"Nothing," Chrome sat down and pulled Yamamoto down.

Hibari frowned a little,

She sat down, and realized all of them are acting weird.

"Takeshi, I thought you were going to say out!" Chrome whispered,

"I won't," He chuckled.

Dino stood beside Mukuro,

"You're being idiot, Mama… Asking who's the 'she' uh~"

"That's a pretty nice question, I'm way worse than yours,"

Mukuro sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

"Right, so do you like her?"

"PAPA!"

Others stared at the 'parents' while Dino just kept laughing.

-x-

Hibari looked at the others; all of them were behaving weirdly.

Mukuro was having a faint sign of blush on his cheeks, while Dino hid his hand in the pocket, seemed to be holding something.

Yamamoto and Chrome were having their head low, afraid to have their eyes having to meet anyone's.

"Is someone going to tell me what happened?"

There was a moment of silence before everyone started laughing.

"Kyoya, you're thinking too much," Yamamoto chewed the bread.

"That's right, Kyo-chan… Drink the juice!"

"You're too skinny, eat more!" Dino placed some bread on the plate.

"Well, I… Uh…"

"Mukuro, just say what's going on."

Mukuro looked around, and everyone stared at him.

"Nothing, night party."

"Night party in the morning? Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Yamamoto looked at them, and thought about what he heard yesterday.

"_I… I'll be with you anywhere you go, I… I… love you."_

He laughed, and everyone looked at him.

-x-

Ignore the lamp please~ haha xD

Reviews please? (:


	13. And, it happened

Sorry, this is a short chapter, I know!

Sorrrryyyyy! T_T

I hoped for this chapter, my grammar could be quite alright x.x

Of course not only this chapter, *laughs*

If there are any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry! T_T

Note~ OOC-ness!

Reviews please? (:

-x-

Yamamoto stood beside Chrome, drying the plates.

"Why did you ask that question?" She scrubbed the bowls carefully.

He just let out a light chuckle and took some wet bowls from Chrome to dry it.

-x-

Dino stood outside of the kitchen, looking in.

"They're just like,"

"A married couple." Mukuro nodded,

Dino turned and walked up the stairs,

"Mama, wait for me, I'm getting something!"

"I know, your precious camera."

Hibari tugged Mukuro's sleeve,

"Papa, just take it, don't disturb me."

"Dumb pervert, don't you dare touch Chrome,"

Hibari let go of Mukuro's sleeve,

"WHOA, HIBARI!"

Hibari tip-toed and rested her hands of Mukuro's shoulders,

"Takeshi and Chrome?" Hibari seemed to be wondering about them too,

Mukuro nodded his head,

"So you're interested in Takeshi too?"

"HIBARI!"

"I'm just joking," Hibari let out a small smile, which made Mukuro, blushed.

Dino looked at the picture saved in his camera,

"I got it!"

Mukuro turned his head, forgetting that Hibari's face was just beside him.

His lips brushed past Hibari's cheek lightly,

"You DUMB PERVERT!" Hibari covered her cheek and kicked him.

"Whoa, so-sorry." Mukuro apologized, stuttering.

Dino laughed, and hid the camera behind him.

-x-

Chrome opened the door,

"You guys are all here!" She smiled.

"Dumb pervert, dumb pervert!" She elbowed him hardly and ran up stairs.

"Violent," Dino assumed.

"Mama, what did you do?" Yamamoto stood behind Chrome.

"He k-"

"So who's the 'she'?" Mukuro quickly cut in.

"I'm sleepy; I'm going back my room for a nap." Dino quickly walked away,

Mukuro laughed and turned to look at Yamamoto and Chrome.

"Later are we-" Mukuro stopped, upon seeing something.

Yamamoto stood behind Chrome; both of his hands were holding Chrome's.

Tilting his head to aside, he stared at them.

"Chrome, there's still some plate that are not washed yet," Yamamoto quickly released his grip on Chrome's hands and walked to the sink.

"Su-Sure, wait for me." Chrome closed the door.

-x-

Hibari sat on the bed; she was talking on the phone.

Mukuro opened the door, and she glared at him while she was still talking.

"Take care, Uncle." She laid the cordless phone beside her,

"Hibari,"

She threw the phone at him,

"Where's my phone?"

"Well, I'm about to ask you how about going out to buy one?" Mukuro put the phone aside.

"Now?"

He nodded,

Hibari got off the bed and walked past him,

"Chrome, we're going out soon, go and change!"

Mukuro looked at Hibari,

"We're not going to be alone again?"

-x-

Chrome fell asleep in the car; she was leaning on Yamamoto, who's asleep too.

Mukuro looked at his wallet; soon it's going to be empty.

"Do you have the money?" Hibari asked,

"Of course, but maybe I need to go and work…" He mumbled.

"Speak louder," She sighed.

"No, it's nothing."

"I wonder why Papa is not going," Hibari looked out of the window.

"I asked him, he said he's feeling unwell."

-x-

"_Papa, going to-"_

_Dino was really sleeping this time, so deep. _

_Mukuro heard him whispering something, but it wasn't clear._

"_Sleep tight," He smiled slightly as he exited the room._

-x-

Yamamoto and Mukuro stood outside of the shop, looking in the window.

"I wonder if the phone she chose will cost me a bomb, or not."

Yamamoto laughed,

"Good luck then,"

"She'll walk out this shop, holding my empty wallet." He predicted.

"It won't,"

Mukuro looked at him,

"Kyoya is not such a person." Yamamoto wore his hat,

"How long have you known her?" Mukuro asked out of curious,

"More than ten years," Yamamoto counted.

Yamamoto felt raindrops,

"It's raining soon," Mukuro looked up to the sky.

"Is it cute?" Chrome suddenly appeared, holding a phone bag, with an ice cream shape

Yamamoto looked at the phone bag and laughed,

"Don't mistake it as ice cream and bite it in the night when you're hungry,"

"Takeshi!"

Chrome was pouting, and Hibari was standing behind her, looking at hers.

"What's wrong with this, a wing shape?"

Mukuro looked at it and smiled,

"It's nice."

Hibari threw the wallet at Mukuro,

"You still have money to live for the following month,"

Mukuro looked at her with surprise,

"Mama, I told you, Kyoya is not such a person," Yamamoto grinned.

"What?" Hibari looked at him.

"Ice cream!" Chrome stared at the shop at the opposite direction of them,

"Ice-cream in a rainy day…?"

Yamamoto sighed and nodded his head, while Mukuro followed them.

"Hibari?" Mukuro turned and looked at her.

She shook her head and sat on the bench,

"When you're done, I'll go and find you guys. Be quick, it's going to rain soon."

-x-

Hibari watched them through the glass panels,

They were already paying the money, and she got up from her seat.

"Kyo-chan!" Chrome waved at the other side of the road.

Hibari crossed the road, the green man was lit.

She heard the brakes of the car nearing, and turned her head, a car was nearing her.

Mukuro just walked out of the shop, and he saw Yamamoto running to Hibari.

Chrome was standing there, looking frightened.

Next, it happened.

Hibari's arm was bleeding.

She was half-sitting on the hard black road, thinking what just happened.

Lying on the road, Yamamoto was bleeding.

There was a lot of blood.

"_Takeshi, will I cause you to die too?"_

Hibari looked at her friend, and everything turned black.

"Chrome, we got to-"

Mukuro turned and looked at Chrome.

"Chrome?"

She was covering her mouth with both of her hands, eyes widened.

Tears were already started to drop.

He could heard her mumbling something,

"Takeshi…"

Falling to her knees, she shifted her hands to her eyes, covering her vision.

"Takeshi…!"

-x-

OMG.

I can't believe I did that X_X

Reviews please ? ^^

I'll update soon~


	14. Miracle, do you believe in it?

A new chapter! :DD  
Hospital Time, again~~

Sorry for grammar mistakes,

I got feeling that there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter o.o

Sorry if there's really a lot !

Note: OOC-ness~ :D

Reviews please? :))))

-x-

Chrome sat on the chair, staring at Yamamoto,

Her fingers traced around his face lightly, and she wiped her tears away.

"Takeshi,"

There was no response,

She held his hands,

"I know, you'll be alright."

She leaned her forehead on their hands, closing her eyes.

-x-

"Hibari, let me in!"

"Go away, I say go away!"

"Hibari!" Mukuro tried to open the door,

"Shut up, I don't want to see you near me, stay away from me!"

"Just let me-"

"No I won't, go away!" Hibari leaned on the door,

"Hibari…!"

"I told you to shut up! Get lost!"

"Hibari, I won't!" Mukuro felt like kicking the door down.

"Leave my life alone, go away!"

Mukuro stopped his actions,

"If this is what you wanted, fine." He walked away,

Hibari closed her eyes,

"I don't want you to be hurt… I'm… I'm a jinx."

-x-

Wearing his jacket, Dino ran into the hospital quickly.

He saw Mukuro sitting outside a room,

"Mukuro…! Yamamoto… Hibari… Are they alright?"

"Yamamoto… Chrome is with him. The doctor said he'll wake up in a couple of days, if not, he's going to be in a deep trouble."

Dino wished Yamamoto will get well silently,

Mukuro rubbed his hands, he was feeling cold.

"How about-"

"I don't know what happened to her. She just chased me out the moment she woke up."

"Where's she?"

Mukuro pointed at the room, and Dino walked over.

He followed Dino; he wanted to be with Hibari.

Dino knocked on the door lightly, and opened it.

Hibari was sitting on the bed, covering her eyes.

Dino walked in quietly, and stood in front of the bed.

"Hibari,"

"Papa, get out." Hibari tried not to make her fear obvious.

Mukuro sat beside the bed,

"Mukuro I know you're there, I told you to-"

"Why, why did you chase me out?" Mukuro wanted an answer, a true one.

"I… I think there's no need for you to be here." She stuttered.

"Liar." Mukuro stared at her.

"I'm not, just get ou-"

"You won't cause him to-" Dino tried to assume,

"Papa… Don't speak."

"Protecting the people you love is good, but don't forget at the same time, you're hurting them too."

Dino sounded upset, and he walked out the room.

"I'll go and see Yamamoto,"

As he approached Yamamoto's ward,

"At least, you're able to protect her."

His hand in the pocket, still holding on the something tightly.

-x-

Hibari stared at the open door, she bit her bottom lip.

"Now, you-"

"I don't want to."

"Just-" Hibari looked away,

"No. I'll be with you, get it?" Mukuro covered Hibari's cheeks with his hands, making her eyes met his.

"I don't want you to be with me! You'll be injured… You'll be killed!" Hibari pushed him away.

Mukuro looked at her blankly, why didn't he thought of this was the reason?

"Hibari Kyoya, this is the last time that I'll say it. You're not a jinx. You're not."

"I'm. I caused the shelf to be collapsed on you! You remembered?!" Hibari covered herself with the blanket.

"You didn't cause it, I chose to protect you. I chose it." Mukuro rested his hand on Hibari's shoulder, which was covered by the blanket.

"I'll cause you-" Hibari started to cry, Mukuro know it.

"I said, I'll be with you."

-x-

"Chrome?"

Dino walked in,

"Papa…" Chrome's voice was trembling.

Dino pat her head lightly,

"He'll be alright; he won't leave his love one, you, alone."

Chrome blinked a few times,

"How, how did you know that?"

"You stayed by his side when he's admitted into the hospital, you didn't even look for you Kyo-chan, am I right?"

Chrome remained quiet, he was right.

"And, I saw that." He pointed to their hands, which were together.

Chrome blushed,

"Don't cry already, he won't want to see you like this." Dino smiled slightly.

"I'm not that weak," Chrome tried to argue,

"That's my child," Dino thought it was really weird of him to say that.

"You sound so old…" Chrome laughed.

-x-

Hibari tried to push his hand away, but Mukuro caught it.

"Remember, I'm Mukuro Rokudo. I won't die so easily, I'll take up this challenge."

Hibari sat up, giving a weak glare at him.

"You're crazy."

"Plus, you're not really a jinx. So, where is there to be afraid of?"

"You're being too confident." Hibari frowned.

"Well, I'm Mama."

"The reason is not convincing," Hibari chuckled a little, tears still rolling down.

"The Hibari I have known, she doesn't cry a lot. She's strong, right?"

Mukuro wiped her tears away; Hibari held his hand and hugged him.

"Hibari…?"

"Thank you. Mukuro, thank you." She finally smiled.

She really has to let go what's there to trouble her.

-x-

"I'm a young papa, you get it?" Dino sat beside her.

"But you just sounded so old," Chrome teased.

Dino sighed, and she laughed.

He stared at Chrome and Yamamoto hands, and looked at his own.

He was reminded of _their_ hands were separated.

He failed to save her.

"Damn...!" Dino suddenly stood up.

"Papa?"

"I'm alright, sorry if I've startle you…" Dino looked around and quickly sat down.

Chrome shook her head,

"Chrome," Dino crossed his legs,

She shifted her seat a little, so she's facing Dino.

"Do you believe that, the dead can still be alive?"

She looked at the person in front her,

"If there's miracle,"

Dino was surprised at that answer,

Chrome smiled.

"And there's,"

He looked at her blankly, he didn't understand.

"I was very… Afraid, I was afraid that I'll lose Takeshi. He was… Lying on the road, bleeding a lot."

She shivered a little upon recalling the scene,

"But I guess it's miracle that he's still alive, right?"

Dino thought for awhile,

"I guess that is, counting Mukuro's incident in." He was reminded of the 'shelf-accident'.

Chrome stood up,

"I'll be strong!"

Dino nodded his head,

"That's right,"

Chrome turned her head to look at Yamamoto,

"Takeshi, you'll be strong, too. Right?"

-x-

Hehs,

I'll update soon!

Reviews please? :DDDDD


	15. Another ?

Weeeeeee ! :D

Counted as a . Angst Chap? -.-

I hope not :xxx

Sorry for grammar mistakes x.x!

Note : OOC-ness ! :D

Pairing : fem1869 , 8096, DinoxOC [ Maybe more, yea. Give me a pairing and I'll try to add them in xD] (Or you guys are alright with the pairings now? O.o)

Reviews please? (:

-x-

"Welcome home!"

Hibari looked at Chrome, who was beside her,

"What's this?"

"A welcome party!" She grinned.

Dino pulled Hibari in,

"Papa, careful, her arm, her arm!"

Dino nodded his head,

"Welcome home, Hibari!" Mukuro walked out a little, still busy with his cooking.

Hibari shrugged.

"You all are…"

"Kyo-chan, you're well loved!"

Hibari stared at her weirdly,

"I'm going up to bath,"

"Kyo-chan, don't-"

"I know, I remembered what the doctor said."

Dino leaned on the wall, looking tired.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"Shut up and wait!"

"You told me that thirty-minutes ago!"

"Just wait for another thirty minutes then,"

"WHAT?!"

Chrome giggled, everything seemed to be normal now, but he's not there yet.

-x-

Hibari looked at herself through the mirror,

The bandage on her left arm, she touched it lightly.

In her mind, the sound of the car brakes kept coming.

-x-

"Mama… Is it done?" Dino asked again,

"Jus-"

"Give me a nice answer please," He sighed.

"Fine, it's done."

"Papa, you're like a child." Chrome sat on the chair.

"You said I'm old just now…"

Chrome laughed, and Mukuro wondered what happened.

"I'm done," Hibari walked in.

"Whoa!" Mukuro nearly fell,

"Be careful, you dumb-… Fine." Hibari sat beside Chrome.

"Mama, you're lousy."

"Shut up," He placed the fried chicken on the plate, and put it in front of Hibari.

"Hibari, this is called fried chicken. Get it?"

"You…" Hibari knew he was pointing to her 'chocolate'.

Mukuro laughed, and Hibari glared at him.

-x-

"I'm so full…" Chrome grinned.

"You ate a lot." Hibari looked at her,

"It's alright, we're celebrating, right?" Chrome put her arm over Hibari,

"Be careful," Dino warned as he walked up the stairs, behind them.

"Sleep early, we got to go to school tomorrow,"

"WHAT?! You all got to go to school? I'll be bored!" Dino sighed.

Chrome smiled slightly, but in fact she was worrying.

-x-

"We're getting, late!" Mukuro held the bread in his hand and ran out.

"Papa, we're off!" Hibari bit the bread, and put on her jacket.

Chrome stayed quiet and ran behind them.

"Take care," Dino waved tiredly.

Dino pulled the hood over his head, covering his blonde hair.

His vision was blurred, and he shook his head.

-x-

Mukuro wore his glasses, and looked at Hibari.

"Why did you want to get out of the hospital so fast?"

"I don't know, I just hate staying there, and the smell of medicine… I hate it,"

Hibari looked at the seat in front of her, it's empty.

She sighed softly,

"Don't think about it anymore," Mukuro played with his pen.

-x-

Lying on the floor, she looked at the sky.

"I should come to the rooftop more often, it's nice…"

Chrome skipped the lessons; she just stayed here for a long time.

Staring at her phone, she kept it in her bag.

-x-

Dino opened the door, and sat on the chair.

"I guessed I promised Chrome that I'll look after you when she's in school,"

Walking around the ward, Dino felt that he was tired.

"But I can't sleep," He looked out the window.

-x-

"Where's Chrome… I didn't see her during the break," Hibari closed her book and turned to face Mukuro.

"Perhaps she's eating in somewhere else?"

Hibari was about to answer, and she saw Chrome running at the corridor.

"Chrome…!" She got off from her seat and chase after her.

"Wait…!" Mukuro sighed as he quickly followed her out of the class,

-x-

"So much running…" Hibari grasped for air as they reached the entrance of the hospital.

Chrome ran way too fast, she was out of sight.

"Hibari, come on. We'll just have to take the lift and we'll reach Yamamoto's ward." Mukuro stretched his hand out towards her,

Hibari looked at him and rested her hand on Mukuro's.

-x-

"How did you know she'll go to Yamamoto's ward?" Hibari pressed the lift button.

"That's the only reason that she'll go to the hospital,"

"She actually, ran away just like that." Hibari frowned.

Mukuro shrugged and looked around the lift.

"It's taking too long."

Hibari stopped her actions and turned to look at Mukuro.

"Right, the lift has broken down."

-x-

Chrome opened the door,

"Chrome? Don't you hav-"

"I don't have the mood to attend lessons," Chrome explained,

"Papa, are you alright?" Chrome questioned,

"What…?" He was surprised,

"You are lacking of sleep, you've eye bags. I didn't see you having them when I came back…"

Dino passed that answer off with a laugh,

"It's nothing,"

-x-

Hibari sat on the floor,

"Are you afraid?" Mukuro asked,

"Dumb, I'm no-… Just a little."

Mukuro laughed at that answer, and Hibari glared at him.

"I'm a girl, alright?!"

"Fine, fine…" Mukuro sat beside her,

-x-

Chrome looked at Yamamoto,

"Papa…" She turned,

Dino was lying on the couch, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Not sleeping…?"

She saw him shaking his head,

"I can't,"

Chrome stared him awhile,

"Why?"

Dino chuckled a little and shrugged,

"Because I can't."

-x-

"Hibari, be careful. Give me your hand,"

"Why is it so troublesome that it stopped halfway?!" She grumbled,

"Just give me your hand,"

She frowned and stretched her hand towards him,

"I got you," He smiled and pulled her up.

"Stupid lift,"

Mukuro laughed and thought this side of Hibari was cute to him.

-x-

Dino opened the window and leaned on it.

Sunlight shone onto Dino's hands, and he could take a clearer look on what he was holding.

"Papa, what are you holding to?" Chrome stood behind him, and startled Dino.

"Whoa not-" The item slipped out from his hand, and he stared at it with shock.

Reacting quickly, he leaned more forward and caught it,

"Be careful Papa!" Chrome quickly pulled Dino, in fear that he might fell out.

"Thank you…" Dino said softly, but enough for her to hear it.

"That was dangerous! I don't want another person to be warded!" Chrome was pouting.

"Sorry," He kept the item into his pocket.

"What's that?" Chrome demanded for an answer.

"It's no-"

"Tell me!"

Dino sighed, and slowly slipped his hand into his pocket.

Just as he was about to take it out,

"You're really here!" Hibari ran to them,

"Whoa, you guys, being school-skipper uh?" Dino smiled slightly.

"What's that," Mukuro closed the door,

"Mama, you're not being a good example to the kids,"

"Shut up," He sighed.

"Pa-" Chrome was about to continue,

"Later, alright?" Dino smiled.

"What?" Hibari wondered.

"No, nothing!" She grinned and sat beside the bed.

"Suddenly, there's a big crowd to visit Yamamoto," Dino laughed.

"I'm tired from all those running…" Hibari sighed and leaned on the wall.

Dino poured a cup of water, walking to Hibari.

"Here, have so-"

He felt his legs were tired, and they were giving in to the gravity that was pulling it down.

Feeling his legs were weak, he felt his shoulder hitting the wall hardly.

"Dino…?" Mukuro quickly walked to him,

"I'm alright; I won't die so early…" He suddenly dropped to his knees; he nearly dropped the cup he was holding.

Mukuro tried to help Dino up,

"Leave me alone," Dino got up using the wall as support and quickly got up.

Chrome looked at them blankly.

"Dino, don't tired yourself out, let me help you."

Mukuro looked serious, that was Hibari was thinking.

"I'm really alright; I just need some……"

He finally gave in, and he dropped to the floor.

The cup rolled to Mukuro, waking him from the shock.

"Dino… Damn it!"

-x-

I felt that, this (below) hasn't been appearing in my ffs a lot of time :XX

Disclaimer : I do not own KHR! If not, Hibari will appear every episodes~~ :D

Reviews please? (:


	16. Leaving the hospital,

KILL ME PLEASE T__T

I used so many days to write a short chapter.

Shoot me to death x.x

So sorry! T__T

Sorry Section again T_-

Sorry for grammar mistakes T_________T""

OOC-ness!

Reviews please? T.T

-x-

"Papa is having a high fever." Hibari helped Dino to the couch.

"Doctor…" Chrome mumbled as she rushed out the room.

"Why didn't I notice it...?" Mukuro mumbled to himself,

"Mukuro, it's not your fault!" Hibari didn't want him to be depressed.

Mukuro stood there,

"If you're going to stand there like a statue, you-"

"I'll go and bring a wet towel." He walked into the bathroom with a towel.

Hibari sighed,

-x-

Chrome looked around,

"_I can't,"_

Running around the corridor,

"Doctor…!"

"_Because I can't."_

-x-

Mukuro placed the towel on Dino's forehead,

"I hope this'll do…" He sighed.

Hibari thought about the glass-breaking,

"Mukuro, actually-"

"The doctor and nurse are here!" Chrome rushed in.

The doctor was explaining about the condition and soon Dino was carried out,

Meanwhile,

_Fingers moved._

-x-

"He'll get well soon, if he get enough rest and drink more water…" Chrome smiled.

"Hibari, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

She looked at him, and shook her head.

"Nothing much,"

Mukuro stood up and walked to Hibari,

"Don't keep anything from me,"

Hibari looked away, avoiding seeing him.

"I'm not."

Hibari sighed and walked out of the room.

Mukuro stared at the closed door,

"Mama, take care of him… I'll go and see how Takeshi is," Chrome stood up.

Nodding his head lightly,

"Mama, be happy, alright?"

-x-

Hibari walked towards her best friend's ward,

"Should I tell him?" She mumbled to herself,

As she opened the door,

"If Takeshi was here, I could probably know what to do."

She stopped her actions,

"I guess going home would be better…"

Closing the door, she turned and walked to the lift quickly.

"Kyo-chan?"

Chrome turned and watched her cousin sped off.

Sighing quietly, she walked to Yamamoto's ward,

Opening the door, she saw the unoccupied bed.

No one was there.

"Takeshi…?"

The bathroom door opened,

She saw him.

-x-

Mukuro stared at his friend who was asleep; all his belongings were put nicely on the table.

Walking towards the table, he saw those clothes nicely folded and there was something on top of it.

The ring necklace was on top of the clothes,

A cracked ring.

Taking it up so that he could have a clearer view of it, he noticed there was dry blood-stained on it.

-x-

"Chrome?"

He stood there, with his clothes changed.

'_I'm dreaming.' _

"Actually, I don't really know how I end up here." Yamamoto closed the door,

'_He's real…?'_

"I saw the car that was going to reach Kyoya, and I just pushed her…"

Chrome stared at him blankly; she didn't know how to react for this kind of situation.

"Chrome…? I guess I didn't tell you what happened earlier… The nurse on duty found me, and informed the doctor…"

'_He's real.'_

"Although he insisted that I must stay in the hospital, I guess I rather rest at home… So is everybo-"

Chrome ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"Takeshi…!"

He blinked in surprise,

"I saw you collapse and I … I don't know what to do, I just know the next-"

"Chrome, relax. Look at me."

He lifted her chin up lightly,

"I'm back, in one piece. Standing safely in front of you."

Chrome smiled, she knew he's going to be back in her life again.

-x-

"Are you alright?" Mukuro sat on the chair,

"My head hurts…" Dino placed his arm over his forehead,

"Rest well; you still got that annoying fever."

"Thank you," Dino smiled slightly,

"So, I'm getting back home to bring you some fruits or… Whatever, remember to rest." Mukuro got up from his seat and walked to the door.

Dino looked around the ward,

"Dino, tell me about the story of the cracked ring, alright?" He stood there, facing the door.

Widening his eyes, he checked his pocket, it wasn't there.

"Alright…?" Mukuro asked again,

"No…" He whispered softly, but loud enough for Mukuro to hear.

Closing his eyes, he pulled the blanket over himself.

-x-

Walking around the house, she was so bored.

Finding a pan, she added some milk into it.

The door opened,

She walked to the door, wondering who it was.

"Kyo-chan!

Chrome ran forward and covered her eyes.

"Chr-Chrome?"

"Kyo-chan, guess, who's back?" Chrome smiled as she looked at the person in front of them.

"Mukuro…? Oh no wait, Papa?!"

"Kyoya, you… Ungrateful brat." Yamamoto sighed.

Hibari pulled Chrome hands down,

"Whoa, who're you?!"

"Your acting is lousy."

Hibari chuckled a little,

"See, Kyo-chan is happy!"

"Welcome back, Takeshi."

"Yea, thanks, Kyoya." He grinned slightly.

As Hibari stretched her fist forward, Yamamoto knew exactly what to do.

Knocking their fists together, they both laughed.

"You guys are leaving me out!" Chrome pouted,

-x-

Dino wore his jacket,

Turning to see Mukuro, who was fast asleep on the sofa, he felt relieved.

Wearing the necklace, he left the ward quietly.

-x-

T_T

Sorry DDDDDD:


	17. Flilobe Garden, again

This is the make-up chapter T___T  
Sorry for making you guys waited so long DD:

Sorry Shin-IJin, you won't shoot me to death again right? :DD

Sorry for grammar mistakes [There goes the sorry section again]

OOC-ness!

Reviews pelase? :DD

-x-

"Takeshi, Takeshi!" Chrome ran to him, talking to him.

Hibari stared at her new phone,

"Kyoya…? What's the matter?"

Hibari looked up,

"No-Nothing, I'm just thinking _maybe he'll call…"_ She lowered her volume as she reached the end of the sentence.

"Here, drink a cup of tea, Kyo-chan!"

Hibari drank the tea slowly,

As she heard the phone rang, she choked on the tea.

"Kyoya!"

"I'm, I'm alright."

-x-

"Hello?"

"Hibari, Dino… Dino, he left the hospital!"

"What?"

"I couldn't find him, damn. What can I do-"

"Mukuro, wait for me at the hospital, I'm coming!" She hung up the call,

"Kyo-chan?"

Hibari wore her sweater,

"Papa, he ran away."

"Wh-What?"

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked at them.

"Chrome, stay at home with Takeshi, he need rest isn't it?"

"But Kyo-chan,"

"No buts, just stay here." Hibari wore her shoes and ran out.

-x-

"Hibari," Mukuro sounded restless.

"Any places he might've gone to?"

Thinking awhile,

"A place where he could take photographs…"

Staring at each other, they knew where it was.

"Flilobe Garden."

-x-

As they stood in front of the entrance,

"Hibari, are you sure you're going in? I'm alright with myself."

"No way, I'll be with you, no matter where you go." She smiled a little,

Mukuro coughed,

'Did she heard what I said at Flilobe?!'

"Let's go in," Hibari ran in,

"Hibari, wait for me!"

-x-

Dino lay on the grass, eyes closing.

He threw his jacket aside, his fever hasn't subsided.

Sitting up, he stared at the beer can standing beside his jacket.

He was still thinking whether to drink it or not.

"Whatever…" He opened the can and took a mouthful of it.

Coughing, he choked on the drink.

-x-

"Hibari…!"

"What?"

"I don't want you to get lost again; I don't want you to cry. Understand?"

Hibari stared at him,

"I'm not a cry baby…"

"You're," Mukuro grinned.

"Go and die!" She elbowed him hardly.

"Hibari, seriously… Can I hold your hand, again?"

"I said that's only for-"

Mukuro held her hand lightly,

"Mukuro, I-"

"You won't get lost like this." Mukuro smiled slightly as he continued walking.

Hibari only could look away, not wanting him to see her red-face.

-x-

Dino stared at the empty can.

He's really not suited for drinking.

"I guess my fever will get worse…" He mumbled as his vision was blurring.

"It's papa…!" Hibari let go of Mukuro's hand and ran to him.

"Dino…!" Mukuro kneeled beside Dino,

"Mukuro, he drank finish this." Hibari held the can up.

"… He doesn't drinks,"

"There's exceptional in life,"

"Dino, I'm going get you back into th-"

He suddenly grabbed hold of Mukuro's shoulders,

Bending down, his forehead leaned against Mukuro's collarbone,

He mumbled a lot of things.

"Mukuro… Don't bring me to the hospital… I don't like it, I don't like the feeling."

Hibari and Mukuro looked at each other,

"Papa, we wouldn't bring you there,"

"Hospital really… I don't like it… Don't bring me there…" He closed his eyes.

"He's really drunk." Hibari whispered to Mukuro.

Nodding his head, he continued let Dino rambling,

"I'm useless."

"Dino…?"

"I couldn't save her."

Mukuro blinked,

"Who…?"

"Kyori …"

"Kyori…?"

"I just… couldn't save her… I ended up getting her in tears…"

Before Mukuro could speak, he carried on.

"I couldn't save her…"

Hibari's eyes widened a little, when she saw tears slipping out from Dino's eyes.

"I couldn't…"

His grips loosened, and he fell to the mat.

"Dino…!" Hibari quickly sat beside him.

"Hibari, let's bring him to home."

"Hm?"

"No more hospital, he hates it."

Hibari smiled a little,

"Alright."

-x-

As they were in the car,

"Mukuro… He didn't really say out what really happened to him eh?"

He nodded his head quietly,

His friend didn't feel secure, that's for sure.

-x-

"So that's what happened? Papa must be very tired." Yamamoto felt a sudden pain in his waist, but ignored it.

"Fever… I hate it… I hope papa can be alright… I want to go back the past, where all of us are crazy."

"Did that happen before?"

"I don't know…" Chrome smiled.

"Silly," Yamamoto patted her head.

They heard some noises,

"Kyo-chan… That means, papa and mama are back too!" Chrome quickly sped out of the room.

Yamamoto was quite surprise, and walked out slowly, his waist wasn't in a great condition.

"Chrome, help me to open papa's room door…" Mukuro requested as he helped Dino up the stairs.

Yamamoto walked out,

"Whoa son you're-"

"Mama, enough talking, save your surprise for later!"

"Fine, fine."

He rested Dino on the bed,

"Where's the thermometer…" Mukuro got up and Hibari stood in front of him.

"Here," She handed it to him.

"Is papa alright?" Yamamoto asked as he stood at the doorway with Chrome.

"Not good, 48degree Celsius."

"FORTY-EIGHT?!"

"You all don't intend to bring him to the hospital?"

"No, he doesn't like it." Mukuro shook his head,

Yamamoto went out of the room,

"Takeshi?"

"Open the window,"

Mukuro nodded slightly and walked to the window.

Opening it lightly, careful not make any noise; he saw a box lying on the table.

"I'm back!" Yamamoto came back, taking a basin of water with two towels.

"Thanks Takeshi…!" Hibari smiled.

As Yamamoto handed the basin to her, he suddenly kneeled down, causing some of the water to be splashed out.

"Takeshi…?"

"No, I'm alright… Just that my waist hurts."

"Go and rest."

"No thanks." He grinned.

Mukuro opened the box quietly,

There were a lot of photographs.

Photographs of Dino and…?

-x-

I could only say,

Dino's secret is not completely revealed.

Not so fast :XXXX

Reviews please? :D

*Opps sorry, I made him drunk.


	18. Am I your rainbow?

…

*Place knives and guns on the table.

Just pick one and kill me x.x

I took so long to update.

My computer was spoiled ~~~

I personally liked this chapter! :D

Sorry for OOC-ness and grammar mistakes! (:

Review please? :DD !

-x-

Closing the box, he put it back its original position.

Rinsing the towel again, Hibari rested it on Dino's forehead.

"Kyo-chan, here…"

"Cool, where did you get the fever medicine?"

"I just found it in a box with some red cross there."

Yamamoto poured the water into a cup and handed it Hibari.

"The fever, isn't subsiding?" Chrome asked.

"Wait for another three hour; I'll take his temperature again."

Yamamoto stared at Mukuro,

"Mama, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"I'll go and renew the basin's water," Yamamoto smiled lightly.

"I'll do it, you rest!" Chrome pouted and took the basin."

Shutting the window, Mukuro turned and sat beside Hibari.

"I'll take care of him, so you can go to sleep early."

"No." Hibari said with a firm voice,

"I'm back,"

"That's fast…"

"I don't have waist injury uh!" Chrome rested the basin beside Hibari, she was a little angry, for Yamamoto not taking care of himself.

"I'll rest, so it's alright." Yamamoto cupped Chrome's cheeks with his hands.

"You two…?" Hibari stared at them.

"It's, a, friend's worry." Chrome laughed awkwardly as Yamamoto quickly moved his hands away from her cheeks.

"Takeshi, take care of yourself. You're still injured, right?" Hibari folded her arms,

Yamamoto shrugged,

Dino opened his eyes wearily; he's too weak to move at all.

He tried to sit up, but failed to.

Mukuro quickly kneeled beside the bed and pushed Dino lightly back to position.

"No more moving, you're very sick do you know that?"

"48 degrees Celsius, papa." Hibari added.

"Rest more…"

"Don't move around, just rest here." Yamamoto smiled.

He shook his head; he didn't want to be stuck in a room.

"… Stu…ck…"

Mukuro folded his arms,

"You aren't stuck, you're just going to stay here and rest until your fever's gone."

Dino shivered a little,

"_You aren't locked up, you're just going to stay here until your injuries are gone, my dear son." _

Dino shut his eyes tightly,

"_Just let me out! I'm not injured; don't try to lie to me! I'm not a 3 year old kid anymore!" _

Mukuro looked at Dino, was he panicking?

Chrome watched Yamamoto walking out of the room, and then coming back with a few thin mattresses.

"Camping time!" He smiled.

Hibari leaned forward to the bed a little, whispering to Dino.

"Don't think about anything else, sleep well and tight."

Mukuro helped out Yamamoto and Chrome to roll the mattresses,

"Hibari, don't slack! You got to help out too!"

She smiled slightly,

"I'm not slacking!" and then made her move to the group of 'rolling-mat'

Dino relaxed, he's perhaps safe now, just perhaps.

And he fell into a deep sleep.

-x-

Yamamoto was back facing them, sleeping.

It was already very late,

Chrome was having her arm around his waist, sleeping like a kid.

"Why does this two seems so cuddly together?"

Hibari pouted,

"Who're you jealous of? Yamamoto or Chrome?"

Glaring at Mukuro, she gave a hard kick at him.

"I-I'm just joking!" He sighed, rubbing his knee.

"No jokes here!" She was about to continue until she saw Dino,

"Hibari…?"

"I guess he must've lost his rainbow,"

Mukuro sat up,

"Rainbow…?"

She turned to face him,

"There was a saying, rain represents sadness, sorrow."

She opened the box she was carrying in her arms,

"And what do you see after the rain? It's rainbow."

Mukuro watched her searching for something in the box as she continued talking.

"Rainbow represents the most important, or the most loved one in your life."

Hibari took the thermometer out,

"My father told me that."

Mukuro looked at her quietly,

"I'm not going to break down and cry until I'm like a baby." She moved to the bed.

"Good," Mukuro grinned slightly, until he has a question.

"43, great, it's getting better." Hibari smiled again,

"Hibari, what am I to you?"

She blinked as she put the thermometer aside.

"What?"

"I said, what am I to you?" Mukuro sat crossed leg.

She chuckled a little,

"You're Mukuro Rokudo to me, what else?" She shoved her hair aside,

Mukuro caught her wrist.

Pulling it lightly, he rested her palm beside him.

His other hand pressed Hibari's head lightly, her chin was resting on his shoulder now.

"Mukuro…?"

"Don't look at me, and answer me."

"What…?" She wasn't sure what's happening now.

"What am I to you?"

"I don't understand," She was saying the truth,

"Am I your rainbow?"

There was only silence,

-x-

He held Chrome's hands which was located on his waist,

Thinking slightly,

He heard it all.

-x-

Drinking the cup of coffee that was placed in front of her,

She looked at the person beside her,

He held her hands,

The warmth of him, compared to the person beside her.

Shaking her head,

'It's alright now; he's already no longer alive in this world.' She thought.

But it's all wrong.

-x-

Well, who's the 'She' above?

I'll leave it for you to think about it, xD

She'll appear soon, somehow 'officially'.

Reviews please? :D


	19. He left,

Gahhs.

I could post this yesterday…

But I just deleted it accidentally.

Gomen Gomen

Note : Sorry for my lousy grammar !

OOC-ness!

Reviews please? :DD ! ! !

-x-

Hibari bit her bottom lip.

She didn't know what to do.

Quickly push him away and run out of the room?

Or just remain in this, awkward situation?

-x-

Mukuro closed his eyes.

He really did an impulsive act.

What to do?

Quickly push her away and laugh like it's a joke?

Or just remain here, letting the awkward silence continue?

-x-

Hibari moved her left hand a little, Mukuro sensed it.

He realized, her left hand was all along beneath his.

He just smiled, so softly.

-x-

Hibari pushed herself away from him,

Breaking the silence as she landed on the floor with a soft thud.

"I, it's getting late. I need to ge-"

Something was holding on to her.

Mukuro's hand.

"Mu-Mukuro, I, it's, hm. Good night!" She quickly shook Mukuro's hand off and ran out of the room.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the door.

He really did an impulsive act.

Sighing loudly, he rested his back on the mattress beneath him.

-x-

He opened his eyes; at last his vision was clearer now.

Getting up weakly, he looked at the clock.

6am.

He intended to get back to sleep again, but those past came back.

"_Trouble, trouble, trouble. You're nothing but trouble."  
_

His grip on the clock became harder,

"_Just give it to me, and she'll be fine." _

Liar.

Dino shut his eyes.

All lies.

"_You're not my mother."_

Leave.

-x-

Throwing his phone, wallet and camera into his bag in a fast speed,

He walked past the table, and stopped.

Closing his eyes, he shoved them into the bag and ran out of the room.

He needs to leave. Now.

Running down the stairs, he didn't realize that he had already waked someone up.

-x-

Opening his eyes lazily, he was still tired.

He saw someone exiting the room, and he quickly sit up.

Who was it?

Looking to his right,

That's right.

Yamamoto and Chrome were still sleeping, still being so cuddly.

Looking to his left, wait.

Where's Hibari?

His mind spin really slow now, he forgot the fact that she has left.

Looking up at the bed.

Where's him.

-x-

Dino wore his shoes quickly,

"Where're you going?"

He froze.

Turning to see his best friend, he just laughed.

"I'm being caught again…"

"Where're you going?"

"_Why are you getting all so gloomy there?" _

"_Uh?"_

"Let's be friends, alright?"

"Caught?" Mukuro frowned a little,

"Mama, I want to be away."

Mukuro blinked.

"Like before?"

"Yea, going everywhere."

"_But why?"  
_

"_Dino. 6. What's yours?"_

"Uh…"

"Not coming back?" Mukuro wore his glasses.

"Temporally. Really, I'll come back. Not so fast." Dino shrugged.

"What's the reason?"

"I don't know." Dino looked down,

He really doesn't know.

"_Not telling me?"_

"Mukuro. 4…"

"I thought. You only do that when your ste-"

"I don't want to be involved with that. Stranger."

"_Dino, why are you always looking so sad?"_

"_Hm?" _

"_You're not happy at all right? Not a bit." _

"_My family. Is not a family." He laughed._

_He always laughs._

_He always smiles._

_But he doesn't mean it._

"Mama, I really don't know. I want to walk around."

"But yo-"

"I won't die out there, wallet saves everythi-"

"And when it gets stolen you'll be crying like mad."

"N-No, who'll cry!"

Mukuro felt like laughing, but he suddenly realized that.

Putting Dino's father incident aside, he had never cried when they were young.

So what just happen to make him cried.

What happened.

"Mukuro, I guess. My phone will always be off."

"Uh?" Mukuro stared at him blankly.

What?

"I need time to be alone, right?" He smiled.

"You don't mean it." He was pointing to the smile.

Dino bit his bottom lip.

Mukuro just looked at him, he can't speak.

He knew that his friend needs help.

But he couldn't help him.

-x-

"_Oi, Dino enough!" Mukuro grabbed Dino from behind, stopping him from doing anything.  
_

"_I'm going to kill her, REALLY!" _

"_Just relax!" _

"_SHE TORE IT." Dino stopped moving._

"_I know,"  
_

"_She tore it." His voice was trembling._

"Let's go back; from now on you're going to live with me uh." Mukuro pulled him away.

"_She tore the photo. My family photo."_

_Mukuro sighed._

_Perhaps he was really lucky compared to Dino._

_Both of them have an incomplete family, but why only Dino has to get this kind of stepmother?_

"_Dino, here, takes the tissue. Crying in the public is embarrassing." _

_He tried to cheer his friend up, but he always failed._

"_Shut up…" He cried, a little more loudly._

-x-

Dino opened the door,

"So, I'm going."

He still couldn't speak.

So useless.

"And, if my wallet really gets stolen by some thieves out there, I'll get back here."

Mukuro shut his eyes.

What to do?

He didn't want his friend to leave.

Dino will just be finding himself a small spot and 'camping' there until he's really 'fine'.

"Help me tell others,"

"Oi."

Mukuro opened his eyes.

"Uh?"

"Just what happened in the two years?"

Dino shrugged.

"Someone died."

As the sentence ended, he left the house.

-x-

"_Dino, I'm going to Japan." Mukuro pushed the plate to him._

"_Why?" He looked at his friend blankly._

"_Well, my mother asked me to go there and help someone. Emergency uh… For two years. But if everything really goes well there, mother allowed me to stay there if I want. Just that I've to come back and visit her if I've got time."_

_Dino laughed a little._

"_Uh?" Mukuro looked up._

"_Mother… Uh? How lucky." He lifted his head up to see Mukuro, and smiled._

"_Dino, you kno-"_

"_Well, I'm alright. It seemed that you're in good relationship with your mother hm?" Dino began eating,_

"_Yea, she's a pretty good person. I'm glad to have her. Although, I'm not her biological son," Mukuro said, and he smiled really brightly._

"_Great,"_

-x-

"Mukuro, what happened? I heard noises." Hibari walked down from the stairs,

He was tired, and he ended up sitting on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Hibari quickly kneeled beside Mukuro, checking if he has got the fever.

He remained silent.

'Is he upset…?'

Hibari sighed so softly, and just hugged him.

Mukuro blinked in surprise.

"When I was upset, you did this to me too. So don't talk. Shut up."

Hibari was grumbling in her heart,

Mukuro laughed really loudly.

"I'm not upset."

What?

"I'm just tired, you know."

"You're asking for a punch, uh?"

"Both mentally and physically tired though,"

Mukuro closed his eyes,

-x-

"_Can anyone in this world get love?"_

Mukuro looked up,

"_Yea."_

"_Really…?"_

"_Even you don't have family love. What about your friends and perhaps your girlfriend, if you have one."_

"_Mukuro," _

_Dino leaned back to his chair,_

"_They say love hurts, right?" _

_Mukuro thought for a little,_

"_Perhaps?" _

"_I believe I can survive in my world of my own, without love, right?" He grinned._

_That's Dino._

_He's the person refused to get help. _

-x-

"Chrome, your phone is ringing." Yamamoto sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Answer it for me… Who'll call in 9am…? It's so early!"

"It's late, get up get up, I'm not going to answer the call for you," Yamamoto himself was tired too.

She got up, leaning onto Yamamoto lazily.

"Hello…"

Yamamoto was yawning,

"Papa…?"

-x-

"Cook, cook, cook, cook!"

"You know, I want to sleep." Mukuro yawned.

"I-am-hungry!"

"Uh… No inspiration to cook." He turned and smiled and Hibari.

"Cut the crap! You slept for 2hours plus! I've to stone there do you know that?! I guess I ONLY didn't waste my time listening to you where did papa go!" she rested the packet of milk she was holding on the table.

"You could sleep too!" Mukuro turned on the stove.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep!" Hibari glared at him.

"Alright, cook, cook, and cook!" Mukuro tried to be more energetic.

"I want twenty fried eggs and ten toasted bread~" Hibari 'sang'.

"WHAT?"

"Twenty fried eggs and ten toasted bread." She repeated.

"Did Chrome's appetite exchanged with yours?" Mukuro looked at her weirdly.

Hibari just laughed.

"You're stupid! I just need those normal breakfasts you made,"

Mukuro sighed,

-x-

The door opened, Yamamoto came in.

"You guys are awake!" He blinked in surprise.

"Mukuro, increase the number of food! Thirty, thirty!"

"… Sure?"

Chrome was behind Yamamoto, bending to her left, she made her appearance known to Hibari and Mukuro.

"Good morning?"

"I see, fifty." Mukuro said calmly.

Hibari choked on the packet of milk she was drinking.

"FIFTY?!"

"You see, with only Yamamoto, you and I we need THIRTY fried eggs. And of course with Chrome, we need FIFTY isn't it?" Mukuro smiled,

Hibari glared at him,

"It's not enough! Sixty, Sixty!"

Yamamoto sighed. Somehow he got to stop this.

"Rainbow."

Hibari nearly fell off her chair,

"Wh-What?"

"Am I. Your."

"WAIT. WE JUST NEED NORMAL BREAKFAST ISN'T IT?" Hibari elbowed Mukuro, 'smiling'.

"ABSOLUTELY."

-x-

Chrome swung her legs as she ate the breakfast, like a kid.

"I forgot. You guys know, papa he-"

"I know, he's not coming back for awhile." Yamamoto drank the cup of water.

Chrome nodded her head,

"UH?" Mukuro looked at them.

-x-

The wind was relaxing,

"The sky today are beautiful, the plants too." Dino smiled to himself,

Taking his camera up, he proceeded to take a photo of the trees and plants.

"Got it,"

Upon seeing what he has taken, he couldn't move.

Trees, plants, sky and…

Hitaku Kyori.

-x-

Wee! :D x=


	20. Complicated

Omg. It's really a long chapter.

:xxx

Sorry for the OOC-ness and grammar mistakes x.x

Well,

1869 scene!! :D [Well. I tried putting it!]

DxOC scene too :P

Of course, 8096 xD [just that they got a little argument at below.]

Reviews please? :DD

-x-

"Papa called to tell us what exactly happened," Yamamoto shrugged slightly, looking at Mukuro, who was surprised.

"He expected that you'll be stuttering to tell us what happened," Chrome smiled.

"Am I stuttering?" Mukuro turned to look at Hibari.

"Don't ask me, I did not hear anything." Hibari pushed the question away.

Mukuro looked down.

"Bingo."

-x-

"It's really me, really."

Dino stared at the person in front of him.

Hitaku Kyori.

Moving his hand to his cheek, he gave himself a hard pinch.

"Dino!"

"It hurts," Dino laughed to himself. "I'm not dreaming."

"Dino," She rested the cup on the table gently.

He was still staring at her, still being unable to believe that, she's really there.

"It's my turn to confirm if you're really there." She smiled.

"Eh?" He blinked, before hurrying to hold her hands.

"Don't pinch yourself!"

Looking at him for a moment, she chuckled.

"Who says that I'm going to pinch myself? I'm not that silly."

Dino tilted his head a little,

What's she going to do then?

Leaning forward, she kissed him softly.

He was surprised, letting go her hands, he felt his cheeks were being pinched hardly.

"Ow!" He broke the kiss, rubbing his cheeks.

"You're real."

Dino smiled, somehow, he thought she was resisting her tears to flow out.

-x-

Chrome's phone started ringing again,

Mukuro hurried to her seat and took the phone up.

'Teacher'.

"My teacher called! Not papa!" Chrome pouted and snatched the phone back.

"How in hell did you get teacher's number?" Mukuro looked at her suspiciously,

"If I'm not wrong, she is surely the teacher's favourite student." Yamamoto continued eating,

"Right." Hibari nodded her head.

Chrome glared at them while she listened to the teacher.

She cut the call, and continued glaring.

"Stop the glaring, what did the teacher say?" Hibari crossed her legs.

"Kyo-chan, after breakfast, we need to go to school," She sat beside Yamamoto,

"Uh? What for?"

"It's the 'fun fun boo boo' carnival again." Chrome sighed.

"Fun fun boo boo?" Yamamoto and Mukuro thought that name sounds ridiculous.

Yamamoto laughed, and Mukuro followed him too.

"Stop laughing!"

-x-

Wearing her blouse gloomily, Hibari was feeling frustrated.

"It's the 'fun fun boo boo' carnival again"  
Hibari sighed.

What is it this year again?

Wearing like a sweet little girl?

Or it's time for her to dress like a naive little fairy again?

Those sick boy classmates always took this chance to dress her like a 'monster'.

-x-

"Hm? Cinderella?" Yamamoto folded his arms.

"It was suggested by my class, and of course I've to dress like that. A lot of people were impressed with my class last year!" Chrome smiled slightly as she took the shoes out of the cabinet.

"So there must be a prince uh?" Yamamoto sat on the floor,

"Of course, it was a drama!" Chrome sat beside him.

"I'm not impressed by your class." He frowned,

"Wear your shoes and don't get jealous so easily!" Chrome pat his head, as if he's still a kid.

"No more Cinderella this year!" Yamamoto stared at her,

Yea, he's serious.

"No more Cinderella, alright? Wear your shoes!" Chrome chuckled, he was really behaving like a kid.

Yamamoto wore his shoes, of course he was still frowning.

"Actually, dressing like a Cinderella is not that bad." Chrome smiled, adding fuel to the fire.

"I don't like it." Yamamoto stopped his actions and turned to look at her.

"Alright, don't be jealous! I'll be a normal person this year, alright?" She cupped his face and delivered a soft kiss on his forehead.

"No more princess-acting!"

"Alright alright! Unless you're the prince alright?"

Mukuro nearly dropped his glasses.

"I see," He spoke softly to himself.

He finally know why they were so close to each other now.

-x-

"Kyo-chan, what do you think your class will do this year?" Chrome asked sweetly as she held Hibari's hands.

"I hope it's just some normal activity." Hibari sighed.

"I wonder what kind of story my class will choose this year," Chrome grinned as she leaned her head on Hibari's shoulder, their height was just nice.

Mukuro and Yamamoto were watching from behind.

Chrome and Hibari were really behaving like sisters,

"Why are you so sure that you'll be doing drama like last year?" Hibari yawned, Chrome was way too confident.

"My class hasn't change much from last year, remember?"

"... I'm going to be monster again!" Hibari covered her eyes in disbelief.

Yamamoto sighed softly as he watched the two girls chatting in front of them.

"Being frustrated that you can't get clear what they are talking about?" Mukuro took off his glasses.

"Not really, in fact I know."

Mukuro blinked.

What?

"Even when I was away from Japan, you know, there's something like this." Yamamoto did the actions of typing.

"And, Kyoya told me that she was always the unlucky one, dressing up like a 'monster'."

"Monster? How could they bully her like that?" Mukuro frowned,

Yamamoto stared at him for awhile, and laughed.

"In fact they just dressed Kyoya like a sweet girl, which made Kyoya disgusted. And she called that costume, 'monster'."

Mukuro sighed, he was in fact a little happy, but somehow, he was not.

"I always know there's such an activity going on for their school, but I never expected that, it's such a funny name!" Yamamoto bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"Fun fun boo boo."

Mukuro just started laughing, Yamamoto too.

Hibari and Chrome turned their head back,

"What are they laughing about?"

"Who knows?"

-x-

"Kyori, are you alright?" Dino looked at her,

Nodding quietly, she closed her eyes, listening to waves.

"Dino,"

He rested his camera aside,

"Hm?"

"Have you ever think about accepting the fact that, I'm 'dead'?"

Kyori sat up, looking at him.

"I always think that, I failed. I've failed to protect you." Dino played with his fingers.

Her vision softened,

"But seriously, I never accepted the fact that you're gone. Because I believe in miracle." He smiled.

She bit her bottom lip.

"To think about it, you should be-"

"The kidnappers, I..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, I just got saved. Just that I'm badly injured, so I couldn't find you."

-x-

_"Dino, Dino!"_

_He heard her crying,_

_Kicking away the men behind him harshly, he rushed towards her._

_"Stay away from her!" He pushed the men grabbing her wrist tightly onto the floor._

_"Are you alright?" He covered her cheeks with his hands,_

_His hands felt wet, she couldn't stop crying._

_He moved his hand to her hand, and grabbed it._

_Pulling her, he turned his head to look at her._

_⌠We'll-"_

_He felt a sharp pain, he looked at his stomach, and it was bleeding._

_"Dino!"_

_He collapsed onto the floor,_

_She kneeled beside him, touched his cheeks._

_"Dino! You're shot! Are you alright!?" Her voice was trembling so badly,_

_"I'm alright..." He felt weaker, his eyes were closing._

_He felt her being pulled away,_

_He tried hard not to release his grip on her hand,_

_But he was getting weaker and weaker._

_They were separated,_

_"Dino, Dino!! Dino, save me!"_

_His vision was completely black,_

_Gunshots were heard._

_Tears streamed out from her eyes._

_What had she done?_

_She had pulled the trigger._

_Opening her eyes slightly, she saw one of the men lying on the floor, motionlessly._

_She covered her mouth._

_The gun dropped onto the floor, she had forgotten the fact that she was still in danger._

_Someone grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her up away from the floor._

_"Let me go!" She looked at Dino and struggled._

_He was bleeding._

_She's going to lose him._

_Feeling a cold metal touching her neck, she stopped her actions._

_"Do whatever you want with her." She heard a familiar voice._

_The door was opened._

_"Au-Auntie?"_

_The cold blue eyes._

_She couldn't move._

_What?_

_"You're here to sa-"_

_"Don't be so naive,"_

_Kyori just looked at the woman in front._

_Dangerous._

_"Although killing you wouldn't do me any good, but at least," She bent down, grabbing hold of Dino's collar and pulled it up._

_"He's quite a dead man now."_

_Tears welled up again._

_"Liar."_

_"Why should I lie to you?" She took a cigarette out of a small box._

_She got everything now._

_The kidnap._

_Closing her eyes, she's going to lose it._

_Her calmness._

_Her hands moved to the dangerous gun, alerting the kidnapper._

_"What are you-"_

_"Kill me then."_

_She shifted the gun onto her forehead._

_"Pull the trigger, one 'bang' and I'll join Dino. You'll get Dino's money. All the properties that his parents left for him." She said coldly._

_She lit the cigarette,_

_"You planned all this isn't it? If Hitaku Kyori didn't appear, you'll go for Dino's best friend, Mukuro Rokudo isn't it?"_

_The woman widened her eyes._

_Kyori was indeed clever,_

_Too clever._

-x-

Chrome walked to her class, turning her head, she watched the three of them walking into their classroom.

"I want to get into their class too," She sighed.

-x-

"So what kind of monster this year?" Hibari threw her bag onto her seat and turned to face her classmates.

One of the crowd took out the costume and showed it to Hibari.

Mukuro blinked.

Yamamoto laughed.

-x-

"I refuse! REFUSE!"

"Hibari-chan, wear it!"

"WHAT'S WITH THAT KIND OF TONE?! NO MEANS NO!" Hibari stood on her table, with the costume in her hands.

"Kyoya, it's dangerous." Yamamoto continued reading his book.

"Takeshi, open the window. I'm going to dump it."

"Hibari!" Mukuro stood up.

She looked down.

"What?"

"Wear it, I'm pretty sure you'll look cute!" Mukuro persuaded with a grin.

Of course he has no ill intentions.

Yamamoto just burst out laughing.

"Mukuro."

"Hm?" Mukuro was expecting a positive answer.

"GO AND DIE! YOU'RE THE SAME! DUMB PERVERT!" Hibari gritted her teeth.

-x-

"Chrome-chan!"

She looked up,

"Yes?"

She looked at the eyes of her classmates.

"What is it?"

She tried to be polite.

"Sleeping beauty!!!!!" The class cheered.

Chrome felt like laughing, but stopped it.

"Al-"

_"No more princess-acting!"_

_"Alright alright! Unless you're the prince alright?"_

"No... Sorry. How about doing other activities? No more dra-"

The class went off to another corner whispering.

"... Aye..."

-x-

"No, I SAID NO!"

Hibari felt like killing all of them, of course except her best friend Yamamoto.

A group of girls crowded around Yamamoto, of course Hibari does not have time to care for that.

"Hi-Hibari, sorry." Mukuro sighed.

"You and your sick intentions!"

"Mukuro-san!"

Turning back, he saw his own costume too.

"Cool, is that a couple suit?" Mukuro chuckled.

Oh wait.

A bomb is going to explode.

"MUKURO ROKUDO. I'M GOING TO THROW THIS AT YOU." Hibari took a chair up.

"SORRY SORRY!"

"SORRY NO CURE!" Hibari was really going to throw the chair.

"Takeshi!"

Chrome suddenly ran in.

She turned around, where's him?

"He-Here!" Yamamoto managed to wave.

Chrome saw the crowd of girls.

Mukuro saw Chrome's expression changed.

Gosh?

She pushed through the crowd, and saw Yamamoto taking a costume, and yea.

Prince.

"Takeshi you're an idiot! You forbid me to be a 'princess' yet you're going to be a 'prince' uh?! Who's the princess hm?!" Chrome pouted.

Hibari stopped her actions, oh well. What now?

"I never said I'm going to wear it!" Yamamoto sighed.

"If I didn't rush in in time, you'll have accepted it!" She leaned forward, staring at him.

"I wouldn't!"

"You will!"

"I wouldn't!"

-x-

Hibari sat on the table,

"Hibari"  
She turned to look at Mukuro.

"What happened?"

"It's a complicated thing." Mukuro nodded, as if he's an expert.

-x-

"Takeshi idiot!"

Yamamoto bit his bottom lip.

Oh well.

Hibari sighed.

"Takeshi's frustrated." Hibari whispered to Mukuro.

"He's going to yell at Chrome?"

Hibari thought for awhile.

"He wouldn't."

"Yea, I'm an," While he said that, he opened the window.

"Idiot." He threw the costume out.

Cool.

"Takeshi, don't close it! I'm going to join you!" Hibari quickly hurried to Yamamoto.

"Hibari!" Mukuro quickly pulled Hibari,

Turning real fast, she tripped over Mukuro's feet.

"Whoa!"

-x-


	21. Selfishness

New chap! ^^v

Note : OOC-ness ! :x [although i tried to keep them IC, but i failed. LOL sorry! T.T]

Sorry for grammar mistakes... I used notepad to write it ^^"

Reviews please? :D

-x-

Chrome looked out from the window,

She saw the costume lying on the,

The head of the teacher?

Gosh, Yamamoto is in great trouble.

She quickly closed it and turned.

-x-

Mukuro opened one of his eyes.

He saw Hibari, clearly.

Hibari's hand was covering his mouth, separating hers from his.

She was sitting on him, rubbing her elbows.

"Hibari?" Mukuro said softly,

Giving a glare to Mukuro, she continued what she was doing.

"Hibari, are you alright?" Mukuro looked at her with concern.

"I'm not dead,"

Mukuro laughed softly,

"Don't learn from papa!"

Hibari stared at him,

"I'm not learning him!"

-x-

"Wha, Takeshi, the costume-"

"I'm not wearing it," Yamamoto sat on the chair, and smiled slightly at her.

"No, I don't mean this, I mean, the-"

"Who threw this?"

Chrome sighed.

The teacher was so fast.

The costume.

-x-

"I repeat," The teacher was walking closer to them,

"Who thr-" He stopped his steps when he saw what was happening on the floor.

"Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro Rokudo, what are you guys doing?!"

"Well," Hibari was thinking what to explain.

"Erm, Teacher, about the costume, it just dropped out accidentally," Chrome tried to change the subject, getting Hibari and Mukuro out of the situation.

"Don't lie to me, I saw him throwing it!" He pointed his accusingly finger at Yamamoto.

"You already know who threw it, why still ask?" Yamamoto looked up from the book he was reading.

The teacher was nagging,

Mukuro was getting up quickly, forgetting that Hibari's on top of him.

"Wha, fall!" Hibari quickly used Mukuro as support, but failed,

Terribly.

-x-

"Mukuro, get off! Get, off!" Hibari was beneath this time, she was staring at the teacher,

Damn, he looked like devil.

"You four, stay back. The others may go home!"

The class scooted off, the gossips were never ending,

-x-

"Explain," The teacher stood in front of Yamamoto.

"What?" He looked at the teacher blankly.

"Why did you throw it?"

"I-"

"I accidentally knocked onto him and the costume just goes out," Chrome shrugged.

The teacher looked at them, then shifted his vision to Hibari and Mukuro.

-x-

"We're safe," Yamamoto whispered.

"Just temporally."

Chrome replied.

-x-

"What are you guys doing on the floor?"

"You know, we-"

"Mind you, you're the star pupil!"

Hibari covered her ears,

'Again?!'

"And Chrome, I'm also very disappointed in you!"

Chrome coughed softly,

It's her turn now?

"Your behavior in class is superior,"

Yamamoto nearly laughed at the word, 'superior'.

Chrome glared at him and elbowed him lightly.

"Do you understand why did I put you and Hibari in separate classes?"

"Yea I know," She sighed.

"I don't know." Hibari answered blankly.

Mukuro was staring at Hibari,

Why did she do that!?

"You later, stay. I'll tell you!"

Hibari sighed loudly.

She shouldn't had said that.

"And you," He turned to Yamamoto, again.

"And you." Pointing at Mukuro.

"Chrome and Hibari, stand aside."

Hibari folded her arms and was pulled by Chrome to a side.

-x-

"You two are students that transferred from overseas to here, right?"

"Uh ya?" Mukuro took his glasses away.

"Aren't you guys are model pupils for other? Your results were so good, and so you can be in here!"

Mukuro shrugged.

"My results are pretty bad,"

"You go away," The teacher told Mukuro.

Mukuro looked at Hibari.

'What does he wants?'

Hibari shrugged.

"Mama, come here!"

Chrome was waving.

-x-

"Yamamoto Takeshi, right?"

"What?" He looked at the teacher.

"You should know clearly, actually you aren't suppose to be in here."

"I am," Yamamoto sighed.

"For your results, you should have remained at US."

"I don't want," Yamamoto replied, straight.

"Three years ago you went there, and you should have stayed for another year or so."

"I-"

Yamamoto stopped himself.

"Teacher, he's alone there, anyone would have felt lonely, right?" Hibari frowned.

"It's not good to mix private stuff together with studies!"

"If you want to go back, it's still not too late, you understand?" The teacher stared at him.

"What?"

"Do you want to go, or not?"

Chrome stared at them.

What?

What if he accepted?

-x-

_"Give it back to me!"_

_The poor girl was struggling to snatch back her muddy bag from the group of guys._

_Those laughter._

_She hate it._

_"Kyo-chan, where are you?!" She shouted, while she was trying to get her bag back._

_She wasn't there._

_Feeling the heat beneath, she saw her shoes were on fire._

_Removing it quickly, she burnt her fingers badly._

_"You guys," She glared at them._

_There was something behind them,_

_Scissors._

_Chrome touched her long purple hair,_

_She quickly stood up and ran._

_"Catch her!"_

_She felt her hair being pulled harshly, and they were stepping on her feets._

_She wasn't wearing any shoes, it hurts._

_Seeing purple strands of hair fell, she felt tears._

_"You guys, bas-"_

_Someone helped her._

_For the first time, without her dear cousin._

_She saw him sending the guys off angrily._

_He walked to her bag and carried it._

_Walking to her, he squatted beside her._

_Touching her unequal hair gently,_

_"Chrome Dokuro right? Let's go, don't worry, those guys won't be back."_

_"Where?"_

_Offering a hand to her,_

_He smiled when she landed her hand softly on his._

-x-

"Mukuro, Mukuro!" Hibari 'screamed' beside Mukuro's ear.

"What?"

"We won't be going home for so fast, for this teacher. How unlucky..." Hibari sighed.

"Does it hurts?"

"Hm?" Hibari was looking at him blankly.

Mukuro held her elbow up and examined it.

"It stings," Hibari pushed his hand away.

"Sorry, it's all red."

"It's alright," Hibari smiled slightly and sat on the teacher's desk.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Don't say these kind of things, you know I, I don't know how to reply, right?"

-x-

"I don't want to go back,"

It was a firm and straight answer,

That made Chrome smiled.

-x-

"Is anyone here holding you back?" The teacher's voice was old, Chrome was thinking.

"What?"

"If there's, the person's being selfish, the person is cutting away your opportunities to have a good education."

"She's not. And I'll never go back."

"Where's your parents?"

"I lost them. Teacher, may I go now?" Yamamoto could see that Hibari was getting bored, but she was blushing slightly,

What happen? Must be another thing from Mama, he thought as he smiled.

Chrome was standing there, leaning on the wall.

'Selfish'?

-x-

"Free!" Yamamoto was looking out of the window as he said that.

"The teacher was irritating." Hibari sighed.

"Where's Chrome?" Mukuro sat beside Yamamoto.

"She's still queuing up to buy food," Hibari drank the iced water slowly.

"Takeshi," Hibari suddenly remembered.

"Hm?" He looked up from his food,

"Are you alright with staying here?"

"Yea. I got someone important here," He smiled.

"Who?" Hibari looked at him.

Mukuro suddenly laughed, and Hibari kicked his leg.

"Ow!"

"Whoa Kyo-chan, you're being violent to Mama!"

-x-

She opened the door quietly,

"You're back,"

She looked away, not answering him.

"Are you alright?"

"Katsuki," She turned and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"The wedding, You don't to postpone it. I'm alright with it."

-x-

I realised,

Dino didn't appear in this chapter! :X

Haha,

The 'She' and 'Katsuki' at the end,

You may guess who it is! :D

Reviews please?~


	22. Busy Day

Lol.

It's a very. Long. Chapter. :x

Sorry for grammar mistakes!

Anddd, OOc-ness! :D

Reviews please? :D

-x-

"Kyo-chan, the teacher said I could help you guys, since your activity doesn't crashes with mine." Chrome smiled as she sat beside her.

"Well. I don't know what activity to do, the teacher said the costume must match with it, too." Mukuro sighed.

"I'm excused from wearing it," Yamamoto laughed.

"Why?" Hibari was taking stacks of paper out of the wrapper.

"The teacher reprimanded me for insulting the costume." He laughed.

-x-

"Well, we ended up in a group, to plan the activity." Mukuro said.

"I'm still can't escape from my class activity." Chrome didn't know if it's good or bad.

"We only got 1 day,"

"And the day after the activity will starts," Chrome reminded.

"Well, why don't we destroy the activity." Hibari remembered she still needs to wear the 'monster costume'.

"Hibari, I promise you'll-"

"If you want to die, continue talking."

-x-

Dino felt something covered him and opened his eyes slightly,

"Sorry! I've disturbed your sleep... But you'll get a cold like that..."

Looking at her quietly, he chuckled.

"Eh?"

"It's alright, thank you." He pulled her to him, and hugged her.

-x-

"Why don't we take the easier choice, go by what the class planned." Mukuro suggested.

"No." Hibari folded her arms.

"Kyoya, we could save a lot of time like this." Yamamoto laughed.

"To shorten it, we are just too lazy to do it." Chrome smiled.

Hibari stared at them for a moment.

Yamamoto just got up and patted her head.

"It's just for one day," He quickly walked out of the room.

"Kyo-chan, it's alright, get use to it!" Yamamoto was waiting for her outside and she quickly ran out to join him.

"Er." Mukuro stared at the closed door.

"I'll go and cook lunch." Mukuro quickly get up too,

"IDIOT!"

-x-

"I'm going out," She closed the window.

He just nodded his head and leaned back towards his own seat.

"Not asking where?"

"I trust you, so why ask?" He looked up.

"Dino," She could felt guilt.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to my friend's house, I'll be back before night alright?"

Before he could say anything, she left the house.

-x-

"Takeshi, sorry!" Chrome looked up,

"For?" He rested his book beside him.

"I'm still going to act, you know... As a-"

"It's alright," He took the book up and continued to read.

"Sure?" She looked at him carefully,

"Yea."

She stared at him for a moment,

"Takeshi, have you thought of returning to US?" Chrome asked,

Yamamoto closed the book,

"No,"

"Why don't you go back?"

-x-

Hibari was squatting in front of the opened fridge, staring into it.

"What are you doing?" Mukuro was looking at her weirdly as he diced the vegetables.

"I'm looking for drinks,"

Mukuro walked to the fridge and bent down,

Taking a bottle out,

"Here, if you can't decide."

Hibari looked up,

"Thank you,"

-x-

"Chrome?" Yamamoto looked at her.

What's she thinking?

"Takeshi, I,"

"You're thinking that you're being very selfish keeping me here, right?" Yamamoto sighed.

"Don't you think that... I'm selfish?" Chrome looked up.

Sighing softly, Yamamoto leaned his forehead on Chrome's.

"No, you're not."

-x-

"I guess I shall add another plate of fried egg," Mukuro turned to look at Hibari, who's playing with that empty bottle.

"I want to-" Hibari got up and turned, tripping over the leg of the chair.

"Hibari!"

-x-

Walking around, he found himself in front of Hibari's house.

"I wonder how's Mama and the kids..." He smiled to himself.

Searching for the keys in his pocket, he found it.

Opening the door quietly,

He saw the light in the kitchen was lit up.

"Mama?"

Opening the door lightly,

-x-

"Hi-Hibari, are you alright?"

"Yea, my skull is not cracked." She rubbed her head,

"Sor-"

"Why are you even apologizing for? If not for you, I might be knocked out now." Hibari sighed.

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yea!"

-x-

Dino laughed softly, and closed the door.

He walked up the stairs and went back in to his own room,

Taking a paper out, he scribbled some words on it.

He walked out of his room and slipped the paper past the door of Mukuro's room.

"I shall get going,"

-x-

"Hibari,"

"Yea?" She got up and straightened her clothes.

"What did you want to say just now?" Mukuro looked at her.

Thinking slightly,

"I remembered! I was thinking of asking you, to teach me how to cook!" She looked at the ingredients.

"I don't want that history of 'chocolate' to repeat."

"Mukuro. There are a lot of knives here."

-x-

He walked around the streets, and saw a stall selling watches.

There was a white watch there, no, it could be counted as a silver watch.

Taking it up, he noticed the time has stopped.

"It's out of battery?"

"It's the original design, the time is hidden below," The lady seemed to be busy,

'She's interested in stuff like this," He thought.

"I'll take one."

-x-

"Fourteen." Mukuro picked the last one out.

"That makes it fifteen uh?" Hibari watched Mukuro.

"Yea."

There was a silence.

-x-

He turned to see a cafe, she was sitting there, drinking coffee.

Looking at the watch, he walked towards the cafe without thinking,

What kind of _truth _is waiting for him.

-x-

"Hibari, do you know what does it mean?" Mukuro threw the rubbish away.

"Yea, fifteen pieces of egg shells in a fried egg."

"We don't even need Yamamoto and Chrome to be the judges to know that, this is failure..." Mukuro sighed.

"Just taste it, maybe it's really nice, despite the fact that there are a few egg shells in it." Hibari pushed the plate to him.

Mukuro looked at the plate weirdly,

"Just-eat-it!"

Sighing softly,

He took a bite of it.

-x-

Yamamoto and Chrome walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Before they can open the door, the door opened itself.

Mukuro walked past them quickly, and went into the toilet.

"Mama?"

-x-

He turned, he could not see anyone.

Knocking against someone, he quickly looked up to see who it was.

"You... You are Dino Cavallone?"

"You are?"

-x-

"Mukuro! Your reaction was too big!"

Yamamoto was sitting there covering his face, Hibari already knew that he's controlling himself not to laugh.

But her cousin was already laughing uncontrollably.

"You know, I ate a huge piece of pepper!"

Yamamoto suddenly started laughing, he can't control anymore.

"Takeshi! Even you too...!"

"K-Kyo-chan, it's so funny!"

-x-

He rested on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes, covering it with his arm.

How long does the world want to torture him?

He's all sick of it.

'No crying.' He grumbled.

Damn it.

-x-

Hibari was staring at the pan with serious look as Yamamoto flipped the fried egg.

"Kyoya, are you sure you can do it?" Yamamoto sighed as he continued cooking.

Now it's time for Chrome and Mukuro to laugh again.

-x-

"You guys, the next person that laughs, I'll kill them!" Hibari glared at Mukuro and Chrome.

"Kyoya, it's your turn."

"Wha, so fast?!"

"Yea,"

-x-

Hibari stared at the black thing in front of her.

"We don't have to taste it to know that it's a complete failure dish." Yamamoto laughed.

"Take-"

"Kyo-chan, come! Girl to girl is better isn't it?" She smiled.

-x-

"Mama, eat~"

"Guinea pig!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Heartless kids." Mukuro sighed.

"Is my food really that-"

"Yea it is," All of them said in union.

-x-

Hibari threw the pan into the sink.

"I-quit!"

She heard nothing, but the sound of water flopping.

Turning, she saw the three of them sitting side by side.

"Great choice."

Claps were heard,

"You three, I'm going to kill you!"

Hibari ran to them, while they flew off to save their poor lives.

-x-

"Bathroom!" Mukuro led them,

"Cool, some sort of war?" Yamamoto laughed as Hibari was fuming.

-x-

"Chrome, here, here!" Yamamoto pointed to the bathtub.

Chrome sat inside, and Yamamoto pulled the curtains.

Hibari was standing outside of the bathroom.

'Are they thinking that I'm dumb? They will probably spray me with water.'

Hands on the doorknob, she opened it and jumped aside.

No one.

Nothing.

"Eh?"

Walking in,

"Boo!"

Yamamoto suddenly jumped out,

"Takes-"

Mukuro splashed water on Hibari, and she glared at him,

"Mukuro, you're going to die in this moment."

"Wha! Reinforcements!"

Chrome quickly come out,

"Chrome, here!"

Instead of helping Mukuro, she pushed him away.

"Wha, traitor!" Mukuro and Yamamoto said together.

-x-

"Girls power! Kyo-chan, kick them!"

Chrome was taking bucket of water, aiming at the boys.

Looking at the soap on the floor, Yamamoto was running to it,

"Takeshi, there's a-"

"Whoa!"

-x-

Hibari saw Yamamoto sitting on the floor looking at the soap,

"Takeshi, are you alright?" Chrome quickly sat beside him and checked his elbows,

"Target caught!" Mukuro quickly sprayed water.

"Kyo-chan! He's bullying!"

"Mukuro, take this!"

The bucket came flying and splashed on Mukuro.

"I'm drenched!"

"I'll help Kyo-chan!" Chrome quickly hurried to get up, but Yamamoto hugged her from behind.

"You're caught!"

-x-

Pulling the curtains so that the window was completely covered and turning off the lights,

The room was in complete darkness.

Sitting in a corner,

He just want to enjoy that silence and darkness,

For long.

-x-


	23. Stabbing words

Yoohs! :D  
New chapter of the two sides! :D

was busy lately,

So sorry for the late update.... ^^"

Pardon me pls x.x

Sorry for grammar mistakes!

And also for OOC-ness!

Reviews please?

:D

-x-

"Takeshi you cheated!" Chrome pouted.

"I didn't!"

Hibari was sitting beside them, until,

"Here comes spraying again!"

"Mukuro, you're going to die!" Hibari quickly stood up,

-x-

"We are. All. Drenched." Mukuro laughed awkwardly.

Yamamoto got up,

"Let's go and change,"

-x-

Hibari sat on the bed as she wore the sweater.

"I'm tired," She mumbled as she rested her back behind.

-x-

"Takeshi, today, I'm sorry." Chrome looked down, Yamamoto was sitting on the floor.

"For?" He knew exactly what she's talking about,

Chrome adjusted her seat on the bed,

"I asked you to..."

"It's alright." Yamamoto smiled and took the towel off Chrome's shoulder.

"But-"

Yamamoto threw the towel on top of Chrome's head,

Staring at her quietly, he started drying Chrome's hair gently.

"Thank you..."

He didn't reply her, he just carried on doing what he was doing.

Chrome just smiled.

-x-

Mukuro took the tray up the stairs,

Looking at it,

1cup, 2cups, 3cups, 4cups, 5cups...

He had made an extra one.

He had forgotten that Dino has left the house.

Hibari came out of the room, and saw Mukuro standing still at the staircase.

"Why are you standing there like a silly block? You're blocking people's way."

"I, uh... It's getting late, it's almost midnight."

Mukuro just remained there, realizing he has just blurted rubbish out.

Hibari walked to him, and looked at the tray.

"I'll help to take this two cups to Chrome and Takeshi..."

Staring at the cups, she seemed to understand.

Acting like she has not seen anything, she continued her actions.

Mukuro looked at Hibari's face as she took the two cups off the tray.

"Hibari,"

Gentle eyes met those serious look.

"I..."

-x-

Opening the door as quietly as she can,

The house was dark.

Total darkness.

"Dino...?"

-x-

Hearing voices outside the room, he quickly stood up and pulled open the curtains and on the lights.

Messing the bed up a little, he quickly hid beneath the blanket and took a magazine along with him.

Kyori came into the room, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Dino, are you alright?"

"Yea, I did a lot of things today, I'm just tired. Just let me read finish this magazine and let's turn in, alright?"

She walked to the bed and pulled away the blanket.

"Kyori?"

-x-

"What?" Hibari folded her arms, she got some feeling what he's going to say was going to make her to slip into a very awkward situation.

But she couldn't control herself to stop her from listening.

"I, I..."

Hibari stared at him, she was waiting.

"Well, good night..." Mukuro quickly walked past her, but stopped his steps.

Thinking he has changed his mind, Hibari quickly turned and looked at him.

"I'll put your cup of tea on your table,"

Mukuro quickly walked to her room and went in.

Hibari stood there, and she felt that she's like an idiot.

-x-

"There's something wrong with you, are you sick?" Kyori sat beside Dino, who was not facing her.

"I'm alright, just let me fini-"

"You do not read this kind of magazines. This is a magazine meant for girls. You don't like bright places. And so why did you even pulled open the curtains and on the lights?"

"You know, it's night now..." Dino 'explained'.

"The more you try to hide, the more it's obvious, you can't hide from me." Kyori stared at him, she's serious.

"Then what are you hiding from me?" Dino blurted out.

He quickly covered his mouth, and left the room with a fast speed.

-x-

Knocking on Yamamoto's room door for a moment weakly, there was no response.

"Takeshi?"

There was silence.

She just walked to Chrome's room and went in.

-x-

"Takeshi, Chrome, drink some tea. Mama made it."

Hibari looked at them with a tired look.

"Kyoya, are you alright?"

Hibari stared at him for a moment.

"Come," Hibari dragged him out.

-x-

"Kyoya, what?"

They were now in Yamamoto's room, and Hibari looked troubled.

"Again?" Yamamoto guessed.

"Yea."

"Alright."

Yamamoto leaned back and closed his eyes.

Hibari was again grumbling and shouting, venting her anger.

-x-

"Di-" Kyori quickly chased out of the room,

"I'll cook some simple dishes... Go and get changed, supper will be prepared shortly."

Kyori noticed it.

Dino's preventing her from speaking.

It seems that he's afraid of listening what might come out of her words.

Those stabbing words.

-x-

"You improved today," Yamamoto 'judged'.

"Uh?"

"You didn't call me dumb pervert." He laughed.

Hibari just gave out a nervous chuckle.

-x-

Chrome was sitting on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

She knew people around her has started to be different.

Hibari's being more happy then usual, and of course she's happy about that.

Yamamoto's being more caring, and she's afraid she might hurt him.

Mukuro's being somehow moody recently, and she's knew half of the reason.

Dino's being more and more secretive, he's even revealing bit of himself.

But he changed, at least he was intending to tell her about him at the hospital.

What about her?

She's still that same,

The same little girl that rely on people.

-x-

Staring at the mirror, she closed her eyes.

Lying is absolutely miserable.

Especially to her most loved one.

"Dino..." She whispered softly, her fingers touching the mirror gently.

"I'm sorry."

-x-

Gosh,

I love mysteries xD


	24. The place that we called home

Hey! New chapt! ;D

Sorry for this late chap -.-

Well...

a lot of .

Dino x Kyori... ^^"

Gomen,

But next chapter,

Really.

There'll be lots of 6918 scenes.

HOHO :X

Sorry for grammar mistakes.

OOC-ness too!

Reviews please? :D

/note: Angst/

-x-

"Takeshi, do you think, I'm stupid?" Hibari sighed.

Yamamoto just looked at her, and laughed.

What?"

Indeed, you're really stupid at sometimes."

Hibari was going to speak until,

"But your special person will probably see it as,"

Yamamoto took a mirror, and flipped it so it's facing Hibari.

"Hibari's cute,"

She stared at the mirror, she didn't understand.

"Kyoya, you didn't notice it. You was blushing when you came in."

"Why should I be blushing!?" Hibari took the mirror in a fast speed at hid it behind her.

"Yea, what are you in fact, blushing about?" Yamamoto threw the question back to her.

-x-

Mukuro took the paper up from the floor and read it.

"It's good that you protected Hibari's head hm? Don't let her fall again."

An address was wrote below the message, and Mukuro just wore his jacket, running out.

"I'm going out for a moment!"

It was loud enough for everyone in their rooms could hear it.

x-

"Eh, I."

"I'm going out for a moment!"

Hibari looked up.

"I-I will open the door for him, he doesn't have the keys!" She almost 'flew' out of the room.

Yamamoto laughed,

"Stupid, it was so obvious that he had the key."

Yamamoto walked to the door,

-x-

Chrome opened her eyes,

"Mama is getting out?"

She got out from her bed and opened the door,

Seeing someone running down the stairs and Yamamoto was just in front of her.

"Takeshi, who was it?"

"Kyoya," Yamamoto walked to her.

"Aren't you sleeping? It's getting late. You got school tomorrow..."

Chrome looked up,

"You got school tomorrow, TOO."

Yamamoto laughed,

"Turn in early, the apple of teacher's eye."

-x-

"Mu-Mukuro!"

Seriously, she was really going to open the door for him.

"Hm? Did I woke you up?"

She stopped.

It'll too stupid to say that,

'I will open the door for you.'

She stared at him for a moment,

"Your cup of tea, is not finished."

Mukuro looked at her,

"I don't really need to drink it," Shrugging, he opened the door and whispered a soft 'bye' to her.

-x-

Walking out of the bathroom, she looked at the long rectangular table.

There were some simple dishes on it,

He walked out of the kitchen, sitting at an end of the table,

There was a bag lying beside his chair.

Pretending that she had never seen that bag at all, she sat on the chair.

He was so far.

-x-

"Di-"

"I made some dishes, it really tastes bad..." Dino adjusted his seat.

"I-"

"And, Kyori."

She looked at him,

"Let this meal, to be a quiet one. Alright?"

She stared at him.

She was not in the mood to eat at all.

"Di-"

She saw him standing up, and he took his bag.

"I'm going."

"Where?" She looked up.

"Kyori, be happy."

She can't move.

"The date's tomorrow right? Be happy,"

He walked to the door and opened it.

"Remember to smile,"

Walking out of the house,

"Kyori, do you love him?"

She just looked at him.

_'No.'_

_'Not at all.'_

Why she can't bring it out?

"He saved me."

She covered her mouth.

This wasn't what she intended to say at all.

_'I don't love him.'_

_'I don't need him.'_

_'Dino, take me away.'_

She couldn't say everything out.

"Dino..." That was only the last and only thing she could say.

He smiled slightly, and closed the door.

Kyori looked at the close door.

She got off from her seat and ran to chase him.

-x-

_The cold eyes._

"_Do whatever you want with her. I want her to be dead."_

_She stared at the leaving person._

_What to do._

_Kill herself?_

_She was pushed, and she felt the floor rushing to meet her back._

_She felt her left hand touching something that was cold and metallic. _

_Clutching it tightly, she knew what was it._

_As one of the guy approached her,_

_She gathered her courage._

_Pointing the metal at him,_

_She triggered it._

_'Bang'._

_She killed._

-x-

Hearing footsteps behind him, he ran faster.

He didn't want to be stopped.

Crossing the road, he saw a park.

Restroom.

That's a place that he's asking for, now.

-x-

Mukuro got down from the car.

He saw his friend.

-x-

Opening the door, he went in quickly and closed the door.

"Dino!"

"Go away."

"I..."

"You want to explain, right? I know you can't. You can't." Dino sat on the floor, leaning on the door.

Kyori looked at the closed door.

"He's ill. He saved me. He lo-"

"But you don't love him."

Dino closed his eyes.

"I know, I know..."

He clutched his bag tightly.

What to do.

What to do...

-x-

_Dropping the gun, she quickly jumped out of the nearest open window that she could find._

_Stepping onto a stone, she fell._

_That was a dangerous slope._

_She was lucky._

_That the kidnapper thought she was dead._

_She was lucky._

_That he found her._

_But she wasn't happy at all._

-x-

"I'm sorry."

Dino played with his fingers.

"I'll turn up tomorrow, alright? Just go, already."

"I should have told you the truth when we just met..." She closed her eyes.

Dino was speechless.

He can't get her to stay.

But he can't get her to leave too.

-x-

"Sorry..." She repeated.

"Kyori, you'll only continue to hurt with that, sorry." Dino clutched his bag tighter,

She nodded her head lightly.

She'll only hurt him.

-x-

She traced the door with her finger.

Drawing something on it, she turned.

Mukuro stood there.

He was going to speak, until a person walked past him.

"Kyori, what's wrong? Your eyes are red."

Wiping the tears away,

"I'm fine."

Dino opened his eyes.

That voice.

-x-

"_Who are you?" _

"_Kyori's husband-to-be."_

_That sentence,_

_Killed._

-x-

"Katsuki-san, I guess Kyori's tired. It's getting late so just take her away." Dino stood up, saying it loud enough for people outside to hear.

Kyori turned to look at the door.

She doesn't wants him to take her away

She wants Dino Cavallone.

But she couldn't say anything.

Just feeling someone pulling her hand, bringing away from her loved one.

-x-

Dino heard nothing out there.

He released his grip on the door, but it opened immediately.

"Dino."

Looking up,

"M-Mukuro?"

-x-

The look on Mukuro wasn't that cheerful anymore.

Those serious and stern look.

"You're crying, idiot."

Dino blinked.

His hands immediately moved to his eyes,

He felt tears.

"... How embarrassing," He laughed.

"Just cry. It's better to see you crying than seeing you to force yourself to smile and laugh."

Dino looked down.

"Don't you always trigger my crying alarm?" Dino volumed softened.

"Dino,"

"What."

"Let's go home."

"Uh?"

"You got a home now."

-x-

_"You fell down again, this is the fourteenth times!" Mukuro sighed as he looked_

_down._ _"Sh-Shut up! I'm a first-timer!"_

_Mukuro saw his friend rubbing his knees which were already bruised and_ _bleeding,_

_Getting down from the bicycle, he offered a hand to him._

_"Come, I'll help you up."_

_Dino stared at his best friend's hand for a moment._

_He pushed it away._

_"I don't need any help," Dino got up, sweeping dirt off his clothes, and_ _brought his fallen bicycle up._

_Riding it clumsily away from Mukuro, __Mukuro just watched him._

_Why did he always rejects help?_

_Independence, doesn't seems to help him._

-x

Mukuro was waiting,

"DAMN IT."

"Hibari?"

He saw Hibari coming out of the changing room, her face there wrote. 'Iwanttokill.' She really looked so nice with the pale dress.

"Hibari, you're beautiful."

Hibari stared at him.

What?

-x-

Yamamoto looked at Chrome.

"I'm not impressed." He joked.

"Sorry..."

"Just do your best on the stage, alright?" Yamamoto grinned.

-x-

"So-Sorry, but you really look pretty." Mukuro took a nearest pillow, thinking that it could shield him from Hibari's punches.

"You. Idiot!"

Hibari was storming towards him until he said this.

"Papa is back, he's probably now sleeping in his room now."

"WHAT?"

-x-

_"I'm back..." Dino smiled weakly as he just went up the stairs and into his room._

_Mukuro sighed._

_He must be so devastated._

-x-

Hibari nodded her head.

"I see... Is he alright?"

"Yea."

Hibari looked up to the clock.

"IT'S LATE. LET'S GO!" Hibari quickly pulled Mukuro.

As they ran, they were stopped by a 'horrible' group of people.

"Hibari! Do you want to take a part in this 'AYTMFEO' ?"

"What's that." Hibari glared at them, they were running out of time.

"You could play it with Mukuro!" Suddenly they were pushed in.

"Damn, don't push me! I'll fall!" She was grumbling as she wasn't comfortable in high heels.

-x-

There were two passageways.

"Wow, how they did it?"

"Just walk faster, I want to get out of this." Hibari chose the left passageway as Mukuro walked to the right one.

-x-

"What's AYTMFEO in fact?" A student asked the group of people outside.

"Are you two made for each other test~" The group of people answered cheekily.

-x-

reviews please? :D


	25. Fall

Log in failure hm? LOLS.

Yay, new chap! :DDD

/happy/

sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes ! T.T

OOC-ness? O-o

Reviews please! :DDDD

6918 moments! :D

-x-

Hibari walked around.

She didn't really care how the people did this passageways, and it had so many rocks here.

There were only some lights flashing down palely, which didn't really helped her in walking.

-x-

"Hibari?" Mukuro looked around, he thought that they were still rather close, even though they are separated.

"I guess we're close by, I just have to keep on searching..."

-x-

Continuing walking, she realizing the lights were flashing.

"What...?"

And in the next second, everything goes black.

She now sees the difference of the pale light and, darkness.

-x-

"What's happening?"

"Black out!"

"What?"

The students outside were discussing what to do until,

"There's a power cut."

"I see."

"We're going to inform the other classes!"

-x-

Mukuro looked up.

Great, it's total darkness.

He's all calm until he thought of.

Hibari.

"Will she be afraid...? Damn, I've got to find her!" Mukuro quickly ran faster,

-x-

"Takeshi, here, candle. We got to use it for-" The lights were gone.

Yamamoto stood up.

He got to find Chrome,

She's afraid of all these things.

Taking the candle from the classmate quickly, he ran out of the room.

-x-

Hibari sighed as she walked.

She should have gave the group of people a kick and ran away.

It wasn't really that bad for her until she stepped on a stone and stumbled on it.

"Wha!"

-x-

Mukuro stopped.

Whose voice was it?

It was definitely from Hibari.

As anxious got over him, he just ran as fast as he could,

"Hibari!"

-x-

Chrome blinked.

Power cut?

No way.

She quickly hid at a corner,

Old sickness.

A door opened, and she moved her legs closer to herself.

She saw a lit candle.

"Chrome?"

She recognized that voice.

"Takeshi!"

She quickly got up and ran to the voice.

"Aye, I knew it. You're still afraid of darkness."

-x-

Looking at her knee which was bleeding, she sighed.

How unlucky.

She heard footsteps.

As she turned,

The lights were suddenly back and she saw Mukuro just in front of her.

"WHA!"

-x-

The bridal veil cover her face gently.

It's the time soon.

But he's not here yet.

The door opened,

She turned.

"Kyori,"

"Dino..."

-x-

"Hi-Hibari?!" Mukuro sat beside her, he was quite tired.

He wasn't really good in sports.

"... You're here."

Mukuro saw the cut on Hibari's knee,

"Are you alright?!"

"I only got a cut on my knee and..." Hibari tried to get up.

"And?"

"I guess, I sprained my ankle." She sighed.

-x-

Hibari was thinking that she's just way too unlucky.

"Hibari, let me tell you a story!"

She looked beside her.

"What?"

"Uh... There was once, a person told me this. Even if you fall, it might be a good thing."

"It's completely not logical. Totally."

Mukuro sighed.

"Let me tell you a story then." Hibari folded her arms.

"There was a little girl that when she was 1, she cheekily tried to walk and fell. She cried and her parents picked her up."

Mukuro looked at her.

"Is that little girl yo-"

"When nobody's there to pick her up, she's not lonely at all, there's a clumsy cousin that will always be there to fall with her."

Mukuro thought, 'it must be Chrome...'

"And when she's 14, her best friend tried to prevent her from falling, but, he fell instead of her."

"I know! That's-"

Hibari just looked at him and continued.

"But she still fall, like now." She sighed.

-x-

"_Kyoya, don't try to walk so fast!"_

_She wasn't listening to her mother, she just want to reach her father first, and prove to her mother that she could walk._

_As she was going to reach her father, she suddenly tripped over her own feet and fell._

_She looked at her father and mother._

_Thinking that she's going to get a scolding, she cried._

_Instead, her father carried her up, and her mother was beside him checking her wounds._

"_Kyoya, be careful next time, alright?" _

_That was the home that she once had._

_But it was gone, _

_All gone._

_-x-_

_She reached the cup with her little hands, and poured plain water into it._

_Handing it to the girl with purple in front of her who was crying, she earned a soft smile._

"_Thank you, cousin."_

_"You may call me Kyoya," Though she don't like people she has just met to call her that,_

_She felt that,_

_Chrome was exceptional._

_She was._

_-x-_

"_Chrome, hurry up! We're late for school!"_

_Strangers looked at the two little girls running so fast weirdly._

"_There isn't a rule that girls can't run!" Hibari glared at them as she continued running._

"_Kyo-chan, in-"_

_"Hur-"_

_She stepped on air,_

_It was the stairs._

"_Wha!"_

_Chrome quickly reached her cousin and grabbed her hand,_

_What could a little girl with no strength do?_

_Just fall together._

_-x-_

"_Chrome, are you alright? Sorry..." _

"_It's alright! I failed to warn Kyo-chan that there's stairs in front... And!"_

_Hibari looked up, her cousin was smiling so brightly._

"_Falling is something that everyone will experienced at some part of their lives... So... Why not? And, I could fall with my dearest, Kyo-chan!" _

_She suddenly hugged Hibari,_

_Hibari believed in her._

_-x-_

"_Takeshi,"_

_He was busy drawing on a sketchbook to listen to his friend's calls._

"_YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"_

_"Uh?" _

_There was finally a response._

"_Do you know how many times have I called you?"  
_

"_About... Twenty times?"_

_"You..." Hibari glared at him and quickly stormed ahead. _

"_Kyoya, the rain has just stopped and the floor's slippery, be careful." Yamamoto looked up._

_Hibari was ignoring, and walking in a fast speed,_

"_You're going to fall like that."_

_He kept the sketchbook into his bag and ran forward,_

_Hibari stepped on the slippery floor and slipped._

"_Sh-"_

_Yamamoto quickly grabbed her arm, but the floor was too slippery._

_The next moment,_

_Hibari only know that, she's sitting on a bench while Yamamoto had gotten a bruise on his elbow._

"_Safe."_

_Hibari sighed._

"_Kyoya, when I'm gone, find a person that can prevent you from falling, understand?" Yamamoto sighed._

_What does he mean by that? _

_She don't understand anything about that sentence,_

_Until a few months later._

_-x-_

Mukuro looked at her for a moment, before squatting in front of her.

"Here, come."

"What?" Hibari stared at him with a weird expression.

"I'll piggyback you,"

-x-

Hibari blinked.

"WHAT?"

"Your ankle is sprained, right? Just come, or I'll carry you."

Hibari sighed,

She really can't win him in all these.

-x-

Mukuro smiled in victory as he felt Hibari put her arms around his neck.

"Here we go!" Mukuro was going a little fast.

"If you're going to run, I'm going to jump off."

-x-

They had been walking for sometime,

To be specific, Mukuro had been piggybacking Hibari for sometime.

"Mukuro, thank you." Hibari bit her bottom lip.

"Hibari,"

Mukuro suddenly stopped his steps.

"Can I... Continue the story for you?"

"What?"

"In future, there'll be a person."

Mukuro continued walking, just a little slower.

"I'll pick you up when you falls. No matter how many times."

Hibari just remained quiet.

She don't know what she'll say if she speaks.

"I'll fall with you, if you wants. No matter how many times."

She tilted her head a little, so that she could take a clear view of Mukuro.

"I'll prevent you from falling, no matter how many times."

He's serious.

"Hibari."

"Wh-What?"

"If I can, you won't even get a chance to fall. You won't fall. With me around."

The lights suddenly went off again, and Hibari quickly looked away,

She thought it was a rather good timing.

He can't see her blushing.

-x-


	26. Awkwardness

Yay! :D

Inspiration flooding xD

New chappie! :D

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes :DD

OOC-ness? o.o

Reviews please!

:B

-x-

Dino stood up, seeing the door opened.

Kyori stood there, walking in.

She was pretty in the gown.

Dino stretched his hand out a little, just a little.

He wanted to hold her hand for the last time.

He failed.

She just walked past it,

She noticed about his hand.

She had to pretend that she had never seen it at all.

How tormenting.

-x-

"The lights are gone again..." Mukuro looked up.

Silence.

"Hibari?"

She bit her bottom lip.

'Stop.' She thought.

"Hibari?"

No response.

"Hib-"

"Stop!"

-x-

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yea. Just feeling unwell, I didn't want to hear anything." Hibari made up an excuse.

"You're sick? Are you alright?"

"I, just carry on walking!" Hibari thought she was going to mumble craps out.

Mukuro just nodded his head and walked slowly.

Hibari almost enjoyed the silence,

Leaning her forehead on Mukuro's shoulder, she closed her eyes.

"H-"

"Quiet..."

Strangely, her mind seemed to be filled of two sentences.

Just two.

"_I… I'll be with you anywhere you go, I… I… love you."_

"_If I can, you won't even get a chance to fall. You won't fall. With me around."_

-x-

"Wha... Why are the lights bullying me!" Chrome pouted as she held on Yamamoto tightly.

"They aren't bullying you..." Yamamoto bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

-x-

Dino closed his eyes as he heard that heart-breaking,

"I do."

Kyori's voice.

Her voice.

I do?

Hurts.

Bleeding.

"Are you willing to take..."

Stop everything.

He covered his ears.

He'll break down terribly if another word was heard.

-x-

_Dino wore his cap as he walked out of the school building._

_He never knew his sitting partner at class,_

_His crush._

_She was looking at him at the 3rd floor._

"_Dino!"_

He stopped his steps.

_Who was it?_

Turning, he saw her waving at the 3rd floor, leaning forward.

"_H-Hitaku?! It's dangerous!"_

"_It's Kyori, Kyori!" She reminded as she continued waving, with the soft smile._

_Dino held on to his bag,_

"_Ky-Kyori."_

"_That's right, Dino, listen carefully!"_

_His attention was on her._

"_I, Hitaku Kyori, likes you, Dino Cavallone!" She shouted loud enough._

_He just looked at her blankly._

"_Wh-What?" _

-x-

Resting the box on the chair, he whispered.

"_Mi Mancherai."_

The last sentence he has for Kyori.

It all ended.

Leaving his seat,

He ran out of the church.

Kyori saw him leaving.

The urge of chasing him was overwhelming.

Her decision to chase him.

Se-.

A hand was found on her arm, holding on to her.

"Kyori."

Decision,

Demolished.

"_Spiacente_," She whispered.

-x-

"Hibari, we've reached the entrance," Mukuro smiled slightly, the lights were back long time ago.

Hibari opened her eyes and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"So fast?"

"Uh?" Mukuro turned his head to his right,

This was the second time that his lips brushed past her cheek.

"YO-YOU DUMB PERVERT!" Hibari quickly jumped back,

"Hibari!" He quickly grabbed her arm.

-x-

"Here, drink it." Yamamoto handed Chrome a cup of water.

"If the lights are going to poof and go away, I'm going to skip this activity." Chrome glared at the lights.

Yamamoto laughed and sat beside her.

"You're just like a kid!"

"I've grown up!"

"Yea, compared to the time when you were bullied."

"I won't get bullied anymore." She was determined.

Yamamoto took the cup and put it aside.

"Yea, I'll kill anyone that bullies you." Yamamoto smiled.

"That's evil!" She laughed.

-x-

Hibari opened one of her eyes.

Her head was between Mukuro's arms.

What a position.

"Hi-Hibari."

Suddenly the door of the entrance opened,

"OW!"

-x-

"We were looking for both of you... Are you guys alright?" One of their classmate came.

"Yea," Hibari faked a smile.

"I'm not..." Mukuro rubbed his stomach.

"Are you injured?"

"Hibari sprained her ankle!" Mukuro suddenly remembered.

"Bring her to the sickbay!"

As Mukuro carried Hibari up,

"You don't have to kicked me that hardly with your high-heels..."

-x-

"Chrome, do you like acting?" Yamamoto leaned back.

"You could say that," Chrome smiled as she swung her legs playfully.

"Then, why hate the roles of robbers, still?"

"Robbers killed my parents. They are jerks that shouldn't be living in this world at all." Chrome suddenly became so serious.

Yamamoto sighed.

She and him, both of them.

Past,

Let go, or stay?

-x-

Yamamoto thought of the past.

The robbers attempted to rob Chrome's family,

And her parents kept her in a dark closet, locking it up.

It might be the cause of her fearing darkness so much now.

The gaps of the doors of the closet,

Allowed her to see the murder of her parents.

How heart-wrenching.

-x-

"You won't vomit your stomach out just by a kick of mine." Hibari walked out of the sickbay, her ankle was bandaged.

"Is your ankle alright?" Mukuro was worried, he didn't want to argue too.

"Yea."

Silence.

Awkwardness.

"_If I can, you won't even get a chance to fall. You won't fall. With me around."_

-x-

"I-I guess we're excused from the activity, let's go to eat hm?" Hibari quickly broke the silence.

"A-Alright."

Stupid awkwardness.

-x-

Tried to make this chapter balance.

Failed.

/hides/


	27. Close

New chap ^^v

Wha, Mukuro and Hibari's relationship sure does changes here ^^

:X

Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes! ^^

OOC-ness?

Reviews please! :B

-x-

Hibari shifted her seat a little, staring at the food in front of her.

"Here, I bought these food! It's my treat today," Mukuro smiled as he rested the two trays on the table.

"I-It's just the two of us... You don't have to buy that mu-"

Mukuro shook his head and started eating.

"Let's eat!" He said cheerfully, Hibari thought so.

'He's acting... Normally." Hibari thought she was the only one that is being so exaggerating, turning her head to her side, she ate quietly.

Mukuro stared at Hibari,

'Aye... Did I made her angry? I thought being cheerful will drive those awkwardness away...'

-x-

"I can't find Kyo-chan..." Chrome looked around the backstage.

Yamamoto was behind her, looking at the table.

"I see, this explains why Kyoya wasn't answering the phone." He took the phone up.

Chrome looked at it, and sighed real loudly.

-x-

Dino stood in front of the door,

Searching for the keys in his pocket, it's just nothing.

Pressing the doorbell,

Nothing.

This was the process of worsening his mood.

Touching his cheeks, he thought it was rather feverish.

He hasn't been taking his medicine, he realized that.

-x-

_Mukuro stood in front of the crying kid in front of him,_

"_Dino, don't cry anymore." He turned to see all the men in black staring at them._

_Dino wasn't wailing like a noisy kid._

_Tears just streamed down, but he was just standing there like a statue._

_He's emotionless. _

"_Dino," Mukuro knew._

_Suppressing his feelings._

_One of Dino's best acting._

_Mukuro took a packet of biscuits out of his pocket._

"_You didn't eat for days, here." _

_Dino stared at it._

_He just suddenly fell onto the floor, sitting on the floor, though Mukuro had grabbed his wrist, he just sat on the floor, with his right arm stretched up._

"_Mukuro..."_

_He finally spoke._

"_You wan-"_

"_Help me..." _

_When he's on the edge on breaking down,_

_'Help me.'_

_That's all he need to say._

_Mukuro will understands._

_He will._

-x-

Fall.

-x-

Mukuro looked around, they really hasn't been talking.

Hibari struggled walking with her sprained ankle and dress.

The high-heels were irritating her.

Stopping, she removed them.

"Hibari?"

"You finally spoke eh." Hibari glared at him, before continuing.

"Uh... Hm..." Mukuro just walked to her.

"What? You're-"

Suddenly her legs were lifted off the ground,

"MUKURO!" Hibari glared at him.

"You won't want cuts on your foots, right?" He grinned.

"Che..." Hibari covered her face with her hands, why did Mukuro always do things that made her, blushes?

-x-

Chrome walked on the streets.

"Gwah!!!!!!" She whined.

"Aye, you're always with Kyoya, she might be pressured."

"Kyo-chan doesn't minds that." Chrome pouted.

"What if a day, Kyoya leaves you?"

Chrome stopped and looked at him.

"Before that happens, I'll make sure that I'll be independent."

-x-

"We're reaching soon, just let me down! If the neighbors saw this, gossips will start!"

"Why bother?" Mukuro remained smiling.

"You idiot! Where in hell did you get the courage to carry a. A jinx."

Mukuro stopped his steps.

"Let me tell you this again. You're not a jinx!"

Mukuro said it loudly, and vividly.

"Bu-"

"No buts, let's get back home."

As Mukuro walked forward to home, he saw Dino.

Lying on the ground.

What?

Hibari looked at the surprised look on Mukuro's face,

Getting down on her own, she ran to Dino.

Mukuro snapped out of it and followed Hibari quickly.

Hibari guessed Mukuro would attend to Dino, she opened the door.

"His fever... Hibari-"

"I got it, just bring him up." Hibari smiled.

When did she understands him so much?

-x-

"Dino, you're idiot. Stop making people around you worried. What if you really dies from this fever? Your mo-" Mukuro rested Dino on the bed.

Dino pulled the blanket so that it was covering him,

Apparently he still hates his stepmother, and he's too weak to retort.

"Mukuro..."

He sat beside the bed, listening what he had to say.

"Help me... Really. Please..."

Closing his eyes,

"When did I rejected you when you needed help?"

-x-

Hibari pulled the plastic bag out of the drawer, and poured the plain water into a cup.

Thinking of Mukuro, she took another cup out, and poured the water into it.

-x-

Chrome yawned, before seeing a small parade square in the middle of trees.

"Takeshi, it's that place!" She quickly ran there,

"... Why that place?" Yamamoto didn't have any good memories down right there.

It's the place when he left her.

-x-

"Mukuro, here." Hibari threw the plastic bag that contained the medicine to him.

Turning to see Hibari,

"Eh? Why two cups?"

Hibari sighed a little, and sat beside him.

'I see... It's for herself and Dino...'

"Papa, this is for you," Hibari rested the cup on the table beside the bed softly.

Dino wasn't replying, he was sleeping.

So fast, but Mukuro knew, he could just wake up from his sleep anytime.

Mukuro thought about the past,

When he was in the hospital, Hibari actually gave the cup of water to Yamamoto, instead of the injured one, him.

"Mukuro,"

He wasn't really listening,

"Mukuro!"

"Eh?" He quickly turned and faced her.

"Here, this is for you."

Staring at the cup for some moment,

"For me?"

"You don't want it? It-"

"I want, of course I want it!" Mukuro quickly took the cup and drank finish all it's content.

Hibari couldn't help but laugh at Mukuro silliness.

She suddenly find out,

When did the relationship between them became so close?

It's not the relationship of category 'room mates' anymore.

It's not the relationship of category 'classmate' anymore.

It's close.

Close.

-x-


	28. The sentence that made his heart stopped

Is this chapter late...? o.o

Updated! :D

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! :B

OOC-ness?

Reviews please?! :D

-x-

"Takeshi! Remember this place?"

"Yea, it's the place when I... When I left you." Yamamoto said it softly.

-x-

Hibari sat on bed, staring at floor.

Closing her eyes.

Every time Mukuro said something awkward,

She always will stumble across a chance and hear it.

Mukuro likes her.

She knew it.

Starting from the Flilobe Garden,

She knew Mukuro's feeling already.

She knew it all the time.

But Mukuro?

He didn't know.

-x-

"Chrome, are you angry?" Yamamoto asked,

"For?" She turned, and saw Yamamoto's smile a moment ago, faded.

"Remember?" Yamamoto just said a word.

And what gained,

Was silence.

-x-

The pair of sneakers just represented a lot for the both of them.

They promised each other,

They'll walk to their future together.

Together.

-x-

"_Chrome," He called out to the girl that was playing with her shoe laces,_

"_Hm?" She looked up._

"_It would be better, if we had stayed as friends." _

"_What...?" _

"_It would be better if we had stayed as friends." Yamamoto took a box out of the plastic bag he was carrying._

_Chrome stared at the box._

_She guessed, she knew what was inside it._

"_Let's end all this."_

_Closing his eyes, he threw the box, _

_Chrome stood up, but she could not react to it._

_She just saw the box being thrown to a side, the blue sneakers dropping out of it, dirtied._

"_Takeshi? Why?" She stood up,_

_She could not get it._

"_You got to face your future alone now." Yamamoto forced a smile out, and walked backwards._

"_Takeshi..." _

_Taking his last glance at her, he ran away._

_He knew she was chasing him._

_But he could not do anything._

_He did not believe in long-distance relationship._

_-x-_

"_You don't really need to use such a idiotic mean way to break up with her." He threw a empty box at Yamamoto._

"_Wha, but. Len told me that it's the best way." _

"_Why in hell did you listen to him? Don't you know that he's a RETARD? Do you really think that making her dislike you, will help her forgetting you faster?" _

"_But Gok-" _

"_That's completely wrong. Wrong, you idiot. Do you even need me to teach you SUCH THINGS? Che, idiot." He threw his folded shirts into his luggage as he finished his sentence._

"_... But it's too late, right?" _

_Taking a look at his friend,_

"_You're a total idiot, Yamamoto."_

_He just laughed softly, until his friend showed him something._

_The box._

_The pair of blue sneakers._

_So that explained why he knew about Chrome and him._

"_GOK-" _

"_You don't want it? Fine, I'll throw it away then," He stood up,_

"_I WANT!" He quickly jumped up from his seat and snatched it back._

"_Che, contradicting idiot." _

_He just stared at the sneakers, he thought he'll never get it back again._

"_If you really cherish this so much, then don't throw it away again. I'm going to sleep, we got to take the early plane tomorrow."_

_He rolled the mattress and slept on it._

"_Thank you, Gokudera."_

-x-

"I'm not..." Chrome held his hands.

"Wh-"

"At least, at least you came back, and I believe that. You'll be there, to be with me when I walk to my future, our future, right?" She smiled.

She's right.

He's back here, to mend the broken promise and heart that he had once broken.

"Takeshi, it's time."

It's the time to get back home now,

It's the time,

To admit it.

-x-

Hibari walked out of the room, and saw Mukuro outside her room.

"Uh?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the kitchen and eat some fruits that I've just cut." Mukuro said it hastily.

"... Alright?" Hibari looked at him weirdly.

As they walked down the stairs, Hibari's phone rang.

Staring at Mukuro, he understood and walked down first.

"Hello? Uncle?"

As she walked down, she got the news.

"Grandma... She asked... She asked for me...? How about Chrome?"

What she got was a,

"I'm sorry Kyoya, but she's not allowed to."

Closing her eyes,

"I understand."

"She could not make it."

"Wh-What?! Which hospital is Grandma in now? I'll be right there!"

-x-

"Hibari? What happened?"

Running inside,

"Mukuro, My grandma, her sickness's condition worsened, I need to go and see her right now."

"Can I go with you?" Mukuro asked.

Looking at Mukuro,

They're close enough.

She nodded her head.

-x-

Running to the front door, it opened.

"Kyo-chan! I've-"

"Chrome, Grandma, she's in the hospital. She could not make it!"

Staring at Hibari,

"Kyo-chan, you know, I can't go."

"Don't you care for Grandma? She dotes on you the most when you're young!" Hibari finished the sentence and ran out.

Chrome turned,

"Not anymore..."

Yamamoto took her hand and followed Hibari.

"Takeshi?"

"You've to face it sometime, and. Don't you get it? She's still a part of your family."

-x-

"Unc..." What she saw was her 2nd Aunt.

Her uncle was nowhere to be in sight.

"Gosh... I shouldn't have asked Chrome here." Hibari said softly, but Mukuro heard it.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later on," Hibari quickly ran into the ward without greeting the woman that stared at Mukuro weirdly.

-x-

Yamamoto and Chrome saw the woman staring at Chrome like she hated Chrome to the core.

"Takeshi..." Her gripped on Yamamoto's hand became tighter.

"What are you doing here?" Chrome noticed the woman tracing those rings on her right hand.

"Vi-Visiting Grandma...-"

A slap was heard.

-x-

"Gran-"

'What sound was that...' Hibari was about to exit the room,

"Kyoya..." The familiar voice.

"Gr-Grandma..."

Hibari looked at her face.

She was once the grandma that hated her and swore to make her life miserable.

She suddenly realized her mistake to come here.

-x-

Dino woke up, and heard the doorbell ringing.

Getting out of the bed, he assumed himself that no one was at home except him.

Walking down the stairs slowly, he opened the door.

"Dino."

"What are you doing here?... Katsuki."

-x-

Hibari looked away, she could not leave.

Through her uncle,

"_She could not make it."_

"Grandma..." She could only muttered this.

The old lady looked at Mukuro.

"Who's this...?"

"Mukuro. A friend of mine."

Hibari just looked at her Grandma's face.

There must be something wrong.

She swore to severe ties with her.

And she's now calling her here?

"Grandma, what are you planning...?" Hibari blurted out.

By the look of her grandma,

Something clicked.

-x-

"Ta-Takeshi! Your cheek, it's bleeding!" Chrome looked at it.

"..." Yamamoto just kept quiet and smiled.

"Idiot... Idiot!" Chrome felt that it must have hurt.

"Chrome Dokuro, I supposed. You're not allowed to be in here."

"Why not?" Yamamoto's was firm.

"Who are you to prob into our family's matters?"

"You guys aren't being fair to Chrome, and Kyoya."

"Takeshi, … En-"

"Just because their parents died doesn't mean they caused it. They don't want it to happen also. This kind of people, really."

Yamamoto sighed and pulled Chrome away.

"Takeshi... You..." Chrome tightened her grip on Yamamoto's hand again.

"It's alright now. Even if you've lose that family of yours, there's another family waiting for you in future."

The future for them.

Is approaching.

-x-

"When you dies, the reputation of the JINX of mine will increase right? That's what you want, isn't it? Isn't it?!" Hibari clenched her fists.

She had enough of them.

"Hibari," Mukuro grabbed her wrist.

"If I'm a curse, if I'm a jinx, if I can cause people to die," Hibari thought of everything.

This was going to be ruthless to her Grandma."

Mukuro knew what she was intending to say.

"Hibari."

-x-

"I didn't cause mother's death! YOU GET IT?!" Hibari tried hard not to raise her voice.

"You did."

Mukuro widened his eyes,

The old lady's voice was trembling.

"Hibari, stop."

"I didn't do anything... Mother was going to abandon me that time, she was going to... Instead of caring, you guys hated me."

The door opened,

"Kyoya, who gave you the permission to speak to Grandma like that?"

"What have you done to Chrome?" Hibari glared at her.

'Hibari's tough...' Mukuro thought.

"Nothing," The woman shrugged.

"You guys are... Scary." Hibari suddenly held Mukuro's hands.

He didn't push her away,

He knew, she needs support now.

"From that day Uncle brought me away from you guys, I lived alone with Chrome. We're better off without you guys."

"Do-" The woman was cut off.

"Do you think I'll naively believe that Grandma wanted to get this granddaughter back again?" Hibari shook her head and ran out.

-x-

They reached outside of the hospital, Chrome and Yamamoto were out of sight.

"Mukuro... Mukuro..." Hibari was still holding onto his hands.

He knew she must be feeling very terrible.

"I'll be with you remember?" Mukuro hugged her, in the risk of being killed.

"I remember... I heard everything you said."

That sentence nearly made Mukuro's heart stopped.


	29. Warm family feelings

Hehs! New chap! :D

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! :D

OOC-ness...?

Reviews please? :B

-x--

"Yo-You heard everything?"

"Did I say anything?" Hibari smiled cheekily.

Mukuro looked at her and thought that side of Hibari,

Is rather... Cute.

Snapping out of it, he actually blushed.

"Hi-Hibari!"

"What?"

"Did you really hea-"

"I don't know." She shrugged and walked off.

'She heard. _Everything_.'

"Mukuro!"

He turned to where the voice was calling him.

"If you're not going walk, I'm going to dump you right here!"

"Wa-Wait!"

-x-

Sitting on the bench in the park, Chrome checked the plaster that was settled on his cheek.

"It hurts, right? She was wearing so many rings..." The thought of her auntie made Chrome grumbled.

"Not at all," He smiled.

"Takeshi, don't do this kind of silly things again." She hugged him.

"If I'm not there to defend you, who will?" He sighed and broke the embrace.

"Kyo-chan will!" She smiled.

"She needs people to be with her, to defend her too." Yamamoto cupped her cheeks.

"She have already found one..." Chrome guessed.

"Anyway, if I didn't took that slap for you, you are the one who is going to be sitting right here with an injured cheek."

She held his hands gently,

He would be there, for her.

-x-

"I'm home!" Mukuro cheered as Hibari opened the door.

"Papa's sleeping." Hibari reminded him that Dino could not hear him.

"Maybe he has woke up," He shrugged.

A glass broke.

Staring at each other,

"Kitchen."

-x-

Opening the door, Dino was picking the glass shreds.

"Uh? You guys are back."

Mukuro looked at Dino.

The look on him.

Turning,

He saw a familiar guy.

If he's not wrong,

He's...

"Sorry about it, I'll get you a new cup, Katsuki."

Katsuki.

Being out of the situation, Hibari just walked to Dino, without knowing anything.

"Papa, I'll do it, your guest is more important." Hibari helped to pick up the glass shreds.

"What are you doing here?" Mukuro turned to Katsuki.

"Mukuro, nothing happened," Dino pushed him out.

"Dino!" Mukuro stared at him.

"I, everything is alright." Dino assured.

Getting up from his seat,

"It's time, I shall go now." Katsuki stood up and walked out.

As he walked past Dino, he suddenly remembered something,

"Dino, read this." He handed him a note and left the house.

"Aye, he lef-"

"Dino."

"Mukuro, it's nothing." Dino smiled and walked in the kitchen.

"Hibari, do you need any help?"

"It's alright," Hibari got up and threw the shreds away.

"Wha, experienced!" Dino laughed.

Mukuro looked at them.

Everyone has a secret.

"Wait, papa." Hibari suddenly stopped and stared at Dino.

"Wh-What? Don't suddenly become so serious."

"Have you taken your medicine?"

"Eh..." Dino looked around,

"That means no, right? Mukuro!"

"Eh?" Mukuro walked in,

Pointing at Dino, she sighed.

"This person, hasn't taken his medicine."

"Wha, you betrayed me!" Dino laughed.

"It's an open secret." Hibari 'smiled'.

-x-

Looking at Mukuro, he sighed.

"Alright, I'm really alright, and..."

Tearing the paper, he threw it away.

"I'm not affected."

-x-

Opening the door slightly, Chrome looked in.

The kitchen's door was left open,

"Kyo-chan?"

-x-

"Chrome!" Hibari walked to her,

"Wha, the kitchen is crowded..." Yamamoto stood behind.

"Takeshi, why are you always around Chrome?"

Silence.

Suddenly Hibari just heard laughter from Dino and Mukuro.

"Mama, you've found out?"

"Of course, you?"

"It was obvious."

A moment of serious, and they just switched it to laughter.

"Joker." Hibari commented immediately.

-x-

"I wonder how's your brother," She leaned on the window,

"Che, he's not dead yet." He folded his arms and sighed.

"Don't curse your brother-"

"That's the way I communicate with him," He shrugged and walked off.

She sighed and took a look at the photo.

"I guess he missed his brother too, they were very close."

-x-

Chrome took a look at Mukuro, and then shifted her vision to Dino.

She knew that the truth was out for Dino,

But Mukuro...?

Yamamoto shifted his next to Mukuro,

"Don't try to bribe me." Mukuro said it softly.

"Wha?" He laughed,

"And-"

"You wanted to be Kyoya's _rainbow_ right?"

"WHAT!?!??!"

Dino and Chrome saw the red-faced Mukuro there, and Yamamoto was laughing.

"What are they doing?" Chrome wondered.

"Heaven knows." He shrugged.

Looking at the noise created by Mukuro and Yamamoto,

She turned to see Chrome and Dino were whispering.

"Er..." Hibari sighed.

"Takeshi," Chrome tried to get his attention.

"Hm?"

Looking at each other,

"I'm fine with it, you?"

"Absolutely alright." She smiled.

Hibari thought they were behaving weirdly,

But the past warm _family _feelings are back again.

-x-

"Perhaps I should ring your brother up."

Throwing his books aside,

"I've no objections."

"So-"

"Anyway, if you're telling him to get back, that I guess I don't have to make a trip to Japan."

"Haya-"

"So, trip fees saved." He took his book and walked away.

"Same age yet different personalities..." The mother sighed.

-x-


	30. Be my girlfriend

Yay, new chap! :D

I guess it was quite obvious that...

Who's the friend of Goku ar...? o-o

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! :D

Reviews please? :B

-x-

He played with the ring on the table before his attention landed on some photos that were lying on the table.

Looking at the date, it was last year's pictures.

He wondered how was his friend that studied with him at US.

-x-

"_You're getting back to Japan?" _

"_Yea," He smiled as he dumped his clothes onto the bed._

_Sighing softly, he took the empty green luggage that was on top of the closet and pulled it down._

"_Gokudera?"_

"_I'll go to Italy then." He shrugged._

"_EH!?" _

"_What? I'm just wondering how's my brother."_

"_But, your studies here-" _

"_Che, I'll just go to some random school there."_

"_Won't your mom be angry with you?" He asked as he put the pair of blue sneakers into his luggage carefully._

"_... She just owes me too much."_

_He noticed the stare from his friend,_

"_What about yours?" _

"_Mine?" _

_He just pass that answer off with a laugh._

-x-

"Takeshi, how?" Chrome shifted her seat nearer,

Sitting the opposite of Chrome, he shrugged.

"Just say it."

Looking at Dino,

"Mama, most likely it is."

"I see..." Mukuro smiled.

Hibari frowned.

She just couldn't get a bit of what they're talking about.

Even her best friend, Yamamoto's words.

-x-

She heard a sigh from Yamamoto and Chrome together, and they just suddenly moved to her,

"Wh-What?" She looked to her left,

"Kyo-chan, there's something we want to tell you." Chrome smiled sweetly.

"Eh?"

"Actually, perhaps Kyoya is already aware of it." Hibari looked to her right, where the voice was coming from.

"If she's aware of it, she will be-"

"Kyoya, do you even know what's going on now?" Yamamoto folded his arms and leaned back.

Earning a glare from Hibari, he got the answer.

"Chrome, she doesn't knows it."

-x-

"What an interesting show," Dino smiled as he rested his elbow on the table.

"Dino, when did you know about it?" Mukuro moved his seat nearer to the table.

"Long time ago, I'm just an expert in this." Dino was kinda proud of himself.

"You're just observant." Mukuro shrugged.

"In contrast, you're a blind person." Dino grinned.

"You don't make any sense."

"You don't have common sense."

"..."

"I won."

-x-

"But, I don't know how to say it." Chrome stared at him blankly.

"Well, I shall say it," He smiled.

Hibari folded her arms.

"Finally you're going to say?"

"Actually, I guess actions are easier than words." Yamamoto made up his mind.

Chrome sat there, and shrugged.

"Anything you say-"

Yamamoto pulled Chrome's hand to him, so that she's closer,

And he kissed her.

-x-

Mukuro blinked.

Cool.

"I'm impressed." Dino smiled.

"What's there to be impressed? You have kissed a person before isn't it," Mukuro shrugged.

"Wh-What?" He glared at Mukuro,

"K-Y-O-R-I."

"Yea, yea." Dino suddenly turned his chair so that he's facing Mukuro directly.

"I love her and she knows that,"

Folding his arms, he continued.

"But you love her," He turned his head to Hibari, and looked at Mukuro.

"And she doesn't knows that."

"DINO!"

-x-

Hibari stared at them with a.

What's-the-matter-with-you-guys-look.

Shifting her vision to Chrome, she's wondering if Yamamoto was playing a trick on Chrome, and obviously, her.

Chrome just pushed Yamamoto's forehead lightly,

"Stupid," She laughed.

No angry expression, no surprised look, no slapping.

Nothing.

"TAKESHI YOU'RE WITH CHROME?!"

"Slow." Mukuro and Dino turned and said in union, before getting back to their conversation.

-x-

"Why was him here?" Mukuro asked, shifting the topic.

"He said something about her, and you guys came in." Dino shrugged.

"Uh. Sorry."

"It's nothing actually, I'm alright after getting a long sleep."

"Eh?"

"How uncool, collapsing in front of the house." He laughed.

'You don't mean it.' Mukuro thought.

"You should sleep more."

-x-

"EH. EH. EH. EH. WHEN DID IT STARTED!?" Hibari's mind was in a whirl.

Her best friend, is.

Going out,

With her sister-like cousin.

"When..." Chrome looked at Yamamoto.

"Er... I don't really remember," He shrugged.

Hibari folded her arms, not satisfied with their answer.

"Why did you keep it from me?" She turned to Chrome, she knew that Yamamoto will tell her anything, but Chrome won't.

"Well... I was deciding to tell you when everything got stable here."

"Yea." Yamamoto smiled.

"DON'T TALK LIKE IT'S A SMALL ISSUE!"

"It's nothing big actually..." Chrome and Yamamoto sighed together.

-x-

"_Would you mind if I come in?" _

"_Eh? Of course not," Dino shrugged and opened the door to the kitchen._

_Walking in, he sat on a nearby chair._

"_The wedding was a success right?" Dino forced a smile out as he took a cup out and poured water into it._

_Thinking back,_

_He really got an urge to take Kyori's hand and run away in that point of time._

"_Actually," _

_Dino walked to him, wondering what's him going to say._

"_I came here to talk about Kyo-" _

_'No, not Kyori.' Dino thought,_

_The glass just slipped past his fingers and fell onto the floor._

_'Not Kyori.'_

_-x-_

"So dramatic." Dino sighed.

"So cute." Mukuro blurted out.

"I CAUGHT YOU!" Dino said it in a very dramatic tone.

"CAUGHT WHAT?!"

"YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR, MAMA!"

"WHAT THE-"

"MAMA JUST LOVES HIBA-" Mukuro quickly covered his mouth.

"SHHHHH!!!!"

-x-

"Aye." Hibari sighed in defeat.

"Kyo-chan," Chrome hugged her,

"You're still my favorite!"

"I know I know," Hibari sighed again.

"Kyoya?" Yamamoto folded his arms and leaned back,

"Chrome," Hibari broke the hug and turned to Yamamoto.

"If Takeshi bullies you, tell me! I. Will. Break. His. Spine."

"SPINE?!"

-x-

"Why don't you just confess to her?" Dino suggested.

"N-No."

"Eh?" Dino frowned, a little unhappy with his answer.

"I just got the feelings that, she doesn't feels the same way like me." Mukuro sighed loudly.

Staring at his friend, he smiled slightly.

"Mama, don't be the same like me, alright?"

-x-

"So are you going to call him?" He sat beside his mother, who was busy watching television.

"Soon, perhaps soon."

"You're just going to disturb his sleep if you drag on." Folding his arms, he was not satisfied with his mother's answer.

"Soon, soon. Surprisingly, you get along with your brother."

"They say stepbrothers don't get along," He suddenly got up and walked to the door.

Turning,

"But I don't think so."

-x-

Hibari looked at the clock which was lying on her bed.

"It's time to sleep..." She mumbled as she got off her bed and walked to her door,

The door suddenly opened,

"Kyo-chan..." Chrome smiled.

"Hm?" Hibari looked at her blankly,

"I want to sleep with Kyo-chan tonight!" Chrome hugged Hibari like a little kid,

"What, you're being guilty."

-x-

Mukuro thought back what Dino had said.

"_I love her and she knows that," _

_Folding his arms, he continued._

"_But you love her," He turned his head to Hibari, and looked at Mukuro._

"_And she doesn't knows that."_

He turned off the lights and sat on his bed.

Lying his back on the bed, he closed his eyes.

"_Why don't you just confess to her?" Dino suggested._

"_N-No."_

"_Eh?" Dino frowned, a little unhappy with his answer._

"_I just got the feelings that, she doesn't feels the same way like me." Mukuro sighed loudly._

_Staring at his friend, he smiled slightly._

"_Mama, don't be the same like me, alright?"_

His phone rang, knocking him out of his thought.

_-x-_

Dino opened the box lightly.

Looking at the photographs, he closed his eyes.

He should just accept the fact.

_-x-_

Yamamoto felt a burden was off his shoulder,

He was about to sleep, until he heard a loud.

"WHAT!?"

That sound was definitely from Mukuro, Mama.

_-x-_

Dino closed the box and went out of the room,

He saw Yamamoto coming out too,

"Hibari, Hibari!" Mukuro suddenly came out of his room and ran into her room.

"Mama, you've gone nuts." Dino sighed and walked in, following by Yamamoto.

-x-

"What." Hibari stared at him.

"Barging into a girl's room, Mama you're lousy!" Dino added.

Chrome was lying there, she was too sleepy to care for anything.

"I need you to help me with something." Mukuro sighed as he suddenly held Hibari's hands.

"Molester." Dino and Yamamoto said together.

"Sh-Shut up! Hi-Hibari!"

"Eh?" Hibari was waiting for him to continue.

"B-Be my."

Mukuro bit his bottom lip hard,

'Do or die.' He thought.

"Be my girlfriend."

"Mama, you're my idol!" Dino cheered.

"EEHHH!?" Chrome sat up,

"Cool." Yamamoto folded his arms.

"DU-DUMB PERVERT!"

_-x-_

_Wee! :D_


	31. The open secret

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes spotted!

OOC-ness? ^~^

Reviews please? :D

-x-

"DUMB PERVERT. I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU!"

"Wait, wait! Let me explain!" Mukuro quickly added.

"Takeshi, I wonder..." Chrome just smiled softly.

"It's me, remember?" Yamamoto sat beside her.

Dino stared at them.

His phone suddenly rang, and he just answered without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"You finally answered."

Dino leaned on the wall.

"..." He didn't want to reply, as his fingers moved to one of the buttons,

"A son shouldn't be so rude to his mot-"

"My mother died, excuse me." Dino said it as softly as he could,

"You-"

"You locked me up in the hospital's ward." He closed his eyes.

"I did-"

"Trying to get those properties that Dad left for me? Fat hope," Dino grunted before snapping the phone shut.

Looking up from his phone, Hibari was glaring at Mukuro.

"E-X-P-L-A-N-A-T-I-O-N!" She folded her arms.

"I-I got one!" Mukuro stuttered.

"Shoot!"

Chrome felt that Yamamoto's grip on her hand became tighter,

"Takeshi?"

"Eh? I'm alright."

"M-My mother called!" Mukuro managed to say it out.

"YOUR MOTHER CALLED," Hibari 'smiled'.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR... GR!" Hibari really resembled a living tomato now.

"Wa-Wait. Dino knows the reason!"

Blinking, he felt that he was pulled in front.

"Wh-What? Me?"

"YE-YEA!" Mukuro stood behind Dino.

"Corine, you remember?" Mukuro quickly whispered to him.

"OOHH." Dino laughed.

"Sly pig." Dino suddenly turned his head and stared at him.

"Now, you know." Mukuro sighed.

-x-

"Hi-Hibari, just do him a favor." Dino tried to grin.

"Papa, go for it!" Chrome cheered.

"Go to Italy with him."

"EHHHH?!" Chrome and Hibari looked at each other.

"Wait, that's not the end," Dino smiled.

"Mama, you're lousy by the way." He grumbled.

"..." Mukuro sighed.

"And when you're with him, please act that you're his beloved girlfriend alright?" Dino laughed.

"THERE'S NOTHING LIKE BELOVED!"

"An act could come true." Yamamoto randomly said.

"Way to go Yamamoto!" Dino laughed.

"TAKESHI!"

"But, why?" It seemed that Chrome was the only calm person.

"For a lot of reasons," Dino and Mukuro looked at each other.

"Well, you'll know once you reach there." Dino continued for that blushing.

Pig.

Yamamoto stood up and whispered to Mukuro.

"You're one step nearer to be Kyoya's real boyfriend!"

"WH-WHA?!"

"I agree." Dino heard that.

"EH?!"

"Why did you look for Hibari instead of anyone else? Like," Dino stared at Chrome.

"Er." He found himself speechless.

"I'm in the acting class," Chrome shrugged.

"But she's not available." Yamamoto went back and sat beside her.

"Ha! That's a good reason!" Mukuro 'smiled'.

"But if you want, I can lend her to you." Yamamoto knew Mukuro won't, but he's just so nice to tease.

"EHHH?!"

Chrome stood up and walked to Hibari,

"Kyo-chan, help Mama for once, alright?" Chrome tugged her sleeves lightly.

"Bu-But! HE'S-"

"He helped you in a lot of ways." Yamamoto reminded.

"You're sly," Dino whispered as he elbowed Mukuro lightly.

"WH-What."

"Finding an excuse for Hibari being your girlfriend eh~"

"NO!"

-x-

"Wha... Must I?" Hibari was obviously now on the verge on agreeing.

A little more, and she'll nod her head.

Yamamoto and Chrome's interpretation.

"Please?" Mukuro asked again.

"..."

"...Only this time."

-x-

Hibari turned off the lights and went to Chrome.

She was terribly embarrassed by the actions of Mukuro.

She actually thought it was real.

She even thought of-.

'Snap it off.' She thought.

Seeing Chrome was going to drift off to her sleep,

"Good night," She whispered to her cousin.

"Good night, Mukuro's girlfriend..." She mumbled.

Hibari was restraining herself not to scream.

Just wait.

She actually.

Was happy about Chrome calling her that.

She let out a soft 'GR' and buried herself beneath the blanket.

Chrome just smiled at her cousin's actions.

-x-

"YOU HAD AN AFFAIR!" Dino stood up and pointed at him.

"Too dramatic, Papa." Yamamoto rubbed his eyes, three of them were sitting on the floor.

Celebration party?

"I didn't!" Mukuro shrugged.

"Two-timer!" Dino 'cried'.

Mukuro was somehow impressed by his friend's acting and just pushed his forehead as he laughed.

"Violent mama," Dino laughed too.

"Mama, have you held Kyoya's hands before?" Yamamoto's random question.

"Yea, EH WAIT-"

"I HEARD YOU!" Dino used the dramatic expression again.

"Wow." Yamamoto clapped.

"YOU'RE ADMITTING THAT YOU HAVE AN AFFAIR, HEARTLESS MAMA!"

"Hey, a heartless papa left the family and flew off to find his. AFFAIR!"

Mukuro's defense attack.

"Wha. I'm caught." He laughed.

"I'm not letting you to take my son away!" Dino continued the act.

"Me?" Yamamoto turned.

"Wa-Wait! Who say you could do that!"

"How about this, you take Hibari and I just take Yamamoto and Chrome?" Dino said it in a 'serious' tone.

"Fine-...EH!?"

"It's so obvious that you had fallen for Kyoya." Yamamoto sighed.

"You can't hide your feelings, Mama. Lousy. I'm just kidding around and your weakness are all shown. Boo!" Dino laughed.

-x-

Mukuro sighed.

Was it really that obvious?

"Anyway, holidays are coming soon. This Wednesday."

"Wednesday, so, it's tomorrow plus tomorrow!" Dino thought.

"You could just say two days later." Mukuro sighed.

"Or the day after."

"Wh-Whatever." He laughed awkwardly.

"So, you're bringing Kyoya to Italy. Right?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Ye-Yea. Somehow, I missed my family members." Mukuro leaned back onto the wall.

"How are they like?" Yamamoto asked curiously as he played with his fingers.

"We're not related by blood?" Mukuro thought immediately.

"Are they go-"

"His stepmother treats him like he's her treasure, and his stepbrother-"

"Dino, you could just take the 'step' away." Mukuro laughed.

"… Is there any difference?" He shrugged.

Mukuro thought about his family, and he just smiled so naturally.

-x-

_He grabbed the sleeves of his mother tightly._

_  
He's afraid of losing this person._

_  
But he's only a child,_

_  
He can't change anything._

_  
He was pushed, and he felt his the floor rushed to meet his back harshly._

_"Mukuro!" _

_  
Hearing his stepmother calling him, he got up as fast he could and turned._

_  
"Are you alright?" _

_  
She was wearing all black, he was also wearing exactly like her._

_Why?_

_It's his father's funeral today._

_  
"Mum, I'm alright." _

_  
"Good..." She hugged him._

_  
"Mum, don't go away like father and mother did." _

_  
Even though she was not his real mother, and he didn't really trust her completely,_

_What he knew was,_

_  
He has to rely on her from now on. _

-x-

"You're thinking about Hibari." Dino looked at Mukuro who was ignoring about his callings.

"Love is in the air," Yamamoto yawned.

-x-

I might be killed.

Yea.

:x

Sorry ^^"

Lol :P

An-Anyway,

I'll update soon :x


	32. Their warm morning

Hibari opened her eyes.

"Chrome, what's the time now?..." She turned to see no one beside her.

As she got up, she saw Chrome 'ransacking' her closet.

"Kyo-chan, you got nothing presentable! You're going to meet your real boyfriend's mother for goodness sake!"

"Eh?... It's just meeting his mother... You don't have to be exaggerating... AND WE SKIPPED SCHOOL AGAIN?"

Chrome looked up.

"Kyo-chan, you just admitted yourself as Mukuro's real girlfriend."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!????"

-x-

Dino opened his eyes.

"Mama, your girlfriend screamed..." He yawned sleepily.

Mukuro jumped up,

"Hi-Hibari?! Is something wrong with her-"

"Shouldn't you be acting as her boyfriend now... Get into the act first... So that you all won't be all stiff when you guys got to Italy."

Yamamoto woke up, realizing three of them fell asleep while talking yesterday, and they were all lying on the floor.

"Papa, you're lousy, you're the first to sleep."

"I'm old!" Dino laughed.

"I-I'm already acting isn't it?!" Mukuro came back to his senses.

"Call her Kyoya, idiot." Dino and Yamamoto said together.

"OOHH! KYOYA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?" He quickly ran out.

"He's offering his coffin..." Yamamoto sighed.

-x-

Chrome folded some shirts carefully and landed them into a blue luggage.

"Why are you even packing now..." Hibari snapped out of her blushing state.

Chrome just smiled and gave Hibari the cup of warm water on the table.

"It's better to pack now..."

Hibari just shrugged as she drank the water carefully.

"Kyo-chan, I will-"

"KYO-KYOYA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!??!"

Chrome saw Hibari choking on her bottle of water,

"Ky-Kyo-chan, ar-are you al-"

Hibari nodded her head and turned to look at Mukuro.

"Kyoya?" She said.

"Kyoya?" Mukuro repeated,

"Mama, you're too cute!" Chrome laughed.

"Why did you call me that?" Hibari stared at him weirdly.

"The love act is already on the play," Yamamoto spoke loudly outside the room, enough for them to hear it.

"Action!" Dino joked.

-x-

Mukuro sighed as he stared at Dino and Yamamoto.

This two are devils in act.

"Kyo-chan, I'll miss you!" Chrome hugged Hibari.

"Whoa, Chrome." Dino was impressed by their closeness.

"Chrome, why don't you go with Kyoya?" Yamamoto sat on the floor.

Looking at Hibari,

"May I?" She asked with a pleading tone.

Mukuro stared at Dino for a little,

"Eh? Why did you ask me? An-Anyway, sure," Dino smiled.

Chrome was getting all happy until,

"How about Takeshi...?"

-x-

Dino thought for a little before going into Mukuro's room and opened the drawer.

"Found it, your things are always so easy 'steal'." Dino laughed as he walked in Hibari's room.

"EH. WHY. DID. YOU-"

Dino rested the laptop on the floor before turning it on.

"Book the tickets." He grinned.

-x-

Chrome sat beside Dino and watched him as he pressed some keys on the laptop.

"Mukuro," Hibari pulled his sleeves a little.

"Eh?" He sat beside her,

Hibari sighed softly before asking her question,

"What should I do when I reach there...?"

Mukuro smiled,

"Just be my girlfriend."

"Just admit it, you want her to be your girlfriend." Yamamoto laughed.

"WHA WH-WHA!" Mukuro blushed and Hibari looked at him weirdly.

-x-

"Five tickets... FIVE?" Chrome stared at Dino.

"Yea, your Takeshi will be going too."

"Re-Really?"

"As a family, no one should be left behind." Dino smiled as he pressed another key.

"Papa, you're the best!"

They are a family.

-x-

"Your brother is getting back." She opened the door of her son as she talked to him.

He just nodded his head and heard his phone ringing.

She watched in suspicious as her son took his phone out.

Staring at her,

"Can you don't look at me with those kind of. Eyes?" He sighed as he answered the call.

Smiling slightly, she leaned forward and took the phone.

"He-Hey!"

"Hello, who are you looking for Ha-chan?"

"Wh-What's the matter with you? Calling me that?! Give it back to me!"

"Oh~ I'm his mother! What's your name?"

"O-Oi! Didn't you taught me when I'm young not to talk to strangers?!"

He grumbled as he got off his bed and tried to get his phone back.

"Haru-chan! I see!"

She grinned as she turned to look at her son.

"It's a girl!"

"MO-MOM!"

"Aye aye, he's going to ignore me for weeks if I still don't return the phone to him, I'll talk to you in future, Haru-chan, right?"

He took the phone back and stared at his mother.

-You-are-going-to-be-ignored-.

"Se-Serious?"

Ignoring his mother, he whispered something at his phone before closing his shut.

"Mother knows that it's her fault~ Don't be angry with-"

She looked in despair as her son got back to his bed and buried himself beneath the blanket.

Gokudera just sighed softly as he heard the door was closed.

Getting up quietly,

His mother is finally back to her hyper mode,

Which meant that he's going to suffer for days, or even weeks and months.

He folded his arms before hearing a voice coming out from the door.

"Ha-chan! Remember to call back... Haru-chan! Alright?~"

He stared at the door with disbelief.

"SH-SHUT UP!"

-x-

Hibari looked in Yamamoto's room with the small gap of the unclosed door.

Mukuro stood behind her, watching the two couple sitting on the floor chatting happily.

"They are sure being so enthusiastic about going to Italy..." Hibari sighed.

-x-

"Takeshi, give me your phone!" Chrome smiled as she stretched her hand out.

"It cracked," Yamamoto shrugged as he rested his clothes into the luggage recklessly.

"Wh-What? Anyway! Takeshi! Who taught you to do that? I wonder how's your luggage when you first return to Japan..."

"It's at least presentable." Yamamoto laughed.

-x-

"So this is what a couple should do... Kyoya! Let's pack our stuff together too!"

Hibari turned to stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"You're an idiot."

"Wha, two stalkers." A voice came behind Mukuro,

"P-Papa! We're not stalking them!"

"Do you need a camera to take photographs of them?" Dino joked.

Mukuro and Hibari sighed in union.

"Wow, couple-like!" Dino smiled as he went back to his room.

Mukuro stared at his friend.

"Papa will be alright." Hibari messed Mukuro's hair up.

"Wh-Wha! What's that for!"

-x-

Dino looked at the box quietly.

"Italy... There's where we met," He whispered as he put them into his bag.

Thinking of the white material of her dress,

"I wonder... How are you now... _Kyori_."

-x-

Mukuro's phone rang,

"Eh...?"

Answering it as he tried to get his hair back to position,

"MUKURO!!!!!"

The loud voice almost made him deaf,

_'Wh-Whoa, hyper-mode screaming from Mom. I missed that somehow.' He thought._

"Mo-Mom? What's the matter?"

"HA-CHAN IS IGNORING ME! HE LOCKED ME OUTSIDE HIS ROOM!" He heard his mother wailing dramatically.

Mukuro laughed softly,

'Ha-chan? Another nick name from Mom to Hayato...'

"WHAT. YOU DESERVED TO BE IGNORED!"

Hearing the voice, he smiled.

His same-age little brother is safe.

"Mom just cares for you! MU-CHAN! DO YOU KNOW THAT HA-CHAN GOT A GIRLFRIEND?!"

Mukuro nearly dropped his phone,

_'Mu-chan? Mom...'_

"W-Wow, really?"

"HE-HEY! WHAT RUBBISH ARE YO-"

"HE DOESN'T WANTS HIS MOTHER ANYMORE! HA-CHAN, YOU'RE SO CRUEL!"

He heard those noise that was created by his mother and brother,

He smiled.

They didn't change.

He was glad.

"Mukuro? Who's over there? Party...?" Hibari's voice was heard.

Shoot.

His mother heard it.

"It's a girl voice."

"Eh-EH!?"

Silence.

"I HEARD THAT! MU-CHAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND TOO! YOU TWO AREN'T BEING FILIAL TO ME AT ALL! HUBBY, LET ME JOIN YOU IN HEAVEN!"

"MO-MOM! OI!" He heard the door being opened quickly and his brother shouting.

The call was cut, and Mukuro stared at it weirdly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ye-Yea, I hope so."

-x-

She looked at the watch that he gave her.

Touching it slightly, she missed him a lot since the wedding.

"Dino..."

The door opened,

"Kyori!"

She saw the person running in,

"Katsuki? What's the matter? You seemed to be in a rush..."

"Your medical report is out."

A _frown _was on his face.

She still _smiled_.

-x-

Mukuro opened the door quietly, Dino was packing up.

"Mama, you don't have to peek on me like that."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea, go check on the others. I don't have much stuff to pack also."

-x-

Mukuro felt his phone ringing.

'What... Again?'

It was a message, instead of a phone call.

'_Mom has some kind of party at the house to welcome you home... Che, you're in deep trouble.' _

Mukuro looked at it weirdly,

Replying it quickly, he asked, why.

As he walked to Hibari's room, his phone's screen flashed up again,

_'Girls that Mom know will be there. Enough information for you already, right? Phone bill's going to burst if I continue to send you worthless message. Lastly, don't die before you come back.' _

He smiled at his brother's message.

That morning, was really a warm morning.

_-x-_

Yay, still chap!

I look forward on writing what will happen in Italy.

And so,

I'll probably update faster then before! :D

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes!

Reviews please? [:


	33. The reason

Throwing his clothes onto his bed, he sat beside them and sighed.

He felt tired.

Taking his camera, he turned to the window.

He closed his eyes and took a picture.

How he wished,

It was like the past,

Where Kyori just came into the picture of his.

It's impossible actually.

-x-

"Takeshi..." Chrome rested a jacket into the luggage,

"Eh?"

Looking at Yamamoto,

"I've a bad feeling about this trip... Really."

He stared at her quietly.

Closing his eyes, he hugged her softly.

"Nothing will happen, even if there is, we will overcome it together."

We,

It did not represented Chrome and Yamamoto.

It represented their family.

Hibari, Mukuro, Dino.

-x-

Taking the phone from Mukuro, she read the message.

"You've got a brother... That's cool." Hibari smiled.

"Cool?"

He didn't get it.

"Having a big brother is cool... He'll protect his younger sister, isn't it?"

Hibari played with her fingers, as she looked up.

"And so, I guess Takeshi really plays a role as a brother in my life."

"Hibari..." He spoke softly, he didn't want her to stop talking.

Listening to her,

He enjoyed it, since she didn't like to talk about herself.

"And Dino... He's really a Papa," She laughed.

He watched how she moved, and he just smiled.

"I guess, about you..." Hibari leaned on the wall and thought for awhile.

"Eh?"

"I forgot what I was intending to say." She shrugged.

"..." Mukuro sighed, before he laughed.

-x-

She rested the document on the table.

"Kyori?"

Shaking her head, "I don't really want to see it."

"Katsuki... I've got a request..." She smiled gently.

"Hm...?" He rested the cup on the table.

"I want to get back..."

-x-

"Mom. It's only 48 hours." Gokudera leaned on the couch which his mother was sitting at.

"IT MEANS 48 YEARS!"

"... 48 years?" He was deeply impressed.

Taking a cigarette box out,

"Mom, you'll be a old witch in that point of time." He sighed as he pull one cigarette out.

"Don't be rude to your mom and hey! You're underage to do that, Ha-chan!" She snatched the cigarettes away from him.

"... I've inherit all this from you." Gokudera sighed.

"Why not your father?" She looked up and smiled.

"Dad doesn't smokes." He folded his arms.

"Ha-chan, you know what I'm talking about..."

She knelt on the couch, and she's about the same height as her son.

"I don't know, Mom." He looked away.

"Ha-chan, it's not Mukuro's dad. It's your dad. It's your-"

"I don't want to know." Gokudera's hand ran through his hair as he grumbled.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"It's because he hit you!"

-x-

"You're very busy isn't it." Hibari sat on the chair, watching Mukuro dicing the ingredients.

"It's a late breakfast." He smiled.

"Mukuro, do you have any girlfriends before?" Hibari got curious.

"EH?"

"Do you?" She asked again.

Silence.

"Oh well... I guess I shouldn't-"

"One..." Mukuro sighed.

"How does she look like?" She covered her mouth, she didn't want to ask that.

"She's always with a ponytail when I sees her... She's gentle, unlike you." He was joking, but he didn't knew that hurt someone.

Hibari didn't know why she felt upset that point of time.

"Don't compare me to her!" She stood up after she shouted.

"Hibari...?"

"Mukuro..." She shove her fringe aside harshly,

Closing her eyes,

"You're an idiot!" She ran out of the kitchen,

Mukuro remembered the glare of hers.

"Hi-Hibari?!"

-x-

Mukuro threw his gloves aside as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Hibari?"

"... Sorry, I was having some sort of mood swing." Hibari made up an excuse.

"Are you alr-"

Hibari closed her eyes and hugged him.

She didn't knew why she did that,

But she knew something.

There was a reason,

It's just that she hasn't realized that.

-x-

"You are not afraid to get back there?" Katsuki asked as Kyori walked in the airport.

"... Dino and I... It's over... She can't do anything to me... But..."

He blinked when he saw tears dropping from her eyes.

"I'm worried... I want to see him... I miss him, Katsuki... I really miss him."

Helping Kyori to wear her cap,

"He'll be alright."

"It's not alright... It's not!" She looked up.

"Dino can't be so lucky every time! He nearly died last time!" She thought of the past,

"I suppose he won't go back Italy." He folded his arms.

"... Who knows... He refused to hand his father's properties to his stepmother..."

"Eh?"

"Katsuki, Dino's a rich guy that doesn't spends money." Kyori smiled, though there were still tears.

"But-"

"He swore that he won't touch his father's money."

"Then why didn't him donate those money to the chari-"

"Yea, he had donated already. But what his mother wants was the house..."

"House? What for?"

She adjusted the position of the cap,

"She just wanted to take everything away from Dino."

-x-

Wee,

New chap!

Maybe next chap i'll immediately skip until they're in the plane...

Some flashbacks will be mention ? ^^

Sorry for grammar mistakes..

OOC-ness? :B

Reviews please? :DDD


	34. On the plane

"Chrome, here!" Yamamoto smiled as he handed her a round thing which was attached to a long string.

Looking at it, "What's this?"

Yamamoto opened it and blue light came out of it, and after awhile, it changed to green.

"Wha... Takeshi! This is interesting!"

Yamamoto smiled, he knew she would like it.

"It got at least 7 colors here."

"You're giving it to me?" Chrome smiled as she played with it.

Leaning forward,

"Of course, this is also for emergency. If you got locked up in a dark room or what, this will be with you yea?" Yamamoto pat her head lightly.

She looked at Yamamoto's face, before noticing the color had changed to red.

"Takeshi, you're so good!" She squealed like a little child as she hugged him.

-x-

Dino walked down the stairs, and saw something special.

"... They are rehearsing for their couple act?"

Suddenly Hibari pushed Mukuro away,

"I, sorry." Hibari bit her bottom lip and ran up the stairs.

"P-Papa..." Staring at Dino, she lowered her head and ran past him.

Looking up, "Dino."

"What have you done again?"

Earning a shrug, "I don't know..."

"You would have know," Dino sighed as he leaned on the railing.

"O-Oi! Don't lean on it, it's dangerous!"

Dino looked at him weirdly,

"I won't just fall like last time uh." Dino sighed as he walked down.

"Aye... I was joking that I had a girlfriend." Mukuro shrugged.

Dino messed his hair up with one hand,

"I wonder if it's jealousy. And, how could someone like you got a girlfriend?" Dino laughed.

"You..." Mukuro sighed.

Dino just smiled slightly as he entered the kitchen.

-x-

Dino sat in front of the bin, and took the torn papers out.

Resting them on the table, he tried to put them back.

He could only get some words...

'Kyori... Hospital... Married.'

Dino looked at them weirdly.

It just doesn't seemed to be right.

As he looked at the other pieces of paper, they were torn in a state that, you know you couldn't put them back anymore.

-x-

"What are you doing?" Mukuro opened the door,

"E-Eh! Nothing!" Dino crushed the paper into his fist.

"Eh?" Mukuro looked at him weirdly.

"I'm hungry." Dino sighed.

Staring at Dino, he shifted his vision at the ingredients left on the board.

"Did you eat them!?" Mukuro quickly went to check it.

Dino just laughed awkwardly, sometimes Mukuro is just so easy to lie to.

-x-

Hibari ran, and bumped against someone.

"Aye..."

"Kyoya, are you alright?" Yamamoto squatted down and stretched his hand to her.

Hibari stared at the hand for awhile.

Landing her hand on Yamamoto's lightly,

Tears came down suddenly.

"Ky-Kyoya?! What happened?!"

Hibari just kept crying.

She didn't knew why.

Crying with Yamamoto with her was alright, but what if somebody sees it?

Mukuro...

"Kyoya, come." Yamamoto guessed what Hibari was thinking, taking her to his room, he gave her a chair to sit on.

"Ready to say what's happening?"

She just shook her head and continued crying.

Telling Yamamoto what happened was not a problem.

The problem was,

She didn't even know why did she cry.

-x-

Dino sighed.

"If only we can speed time up."

"Eh?"

Dino leaned forward.

"You actually think the same as me, you want to perform your couple act faster isn't it?" Dino smiled.

"O-OI!"

"I miss my car!" Dino laughed.

Silence.

"HOW COULD YOU-"

"I bought it before I came here..." Dino shrugged.

"... I don't really want to sit in that car." Mukuro 'smiled'.

Dino glared at him,

"Although I just got it before I came here, I suppose my driving is safe!" Dino grinned.

"Not at all."

"..."

-x-

"So, everything is alright?" Yamamoto looked at her.

"Yea." She leaned back.

She saw the look on Yamamoto,

"I don't know the reason,"

Yamamoto smiled.

"Alright, I understand."

She was grateful to Yamamoto that he didn't ask anymore longer.

Her feelings, she didn't understand.

Outsiders could see it all clear.

-x-

Dino grumbled something as he looked away, he was sitting on the left.

"Eh?" Mukuro looked to his side.

"I'm being outcast by you guys." Dino turned and 'glared' at him.

"E-Eh?"

Dino sat upright and looked at him.

"Look. Hibari, you and I are sitting in the 3 seats right? Yamamoto and Chrome are sharing the 2 seats. AND YOU KEPT TALKING TO HIBARI AND. AND. AND. I'M NOT A BUBBLE OF AIR!"

Dino grumbled some unknown language that only Mukuro understood,

He drank the orange juice and Hibari's voice came into this conversation.

"Papa, the people in the plane are looking at you."

"..."

"And what's with that bubble of air?" Mukuro couldn't bear but laughed.

"... You idiots." Dino folded his arms and turned to the other side.

"Ha, Papa is angry!" Some voice for far away from Dino was heard.

"... I'm going to a corner and cry." Dino sighed and walked to the toilet.

"Serious?" Chrome looked at the figure.

Yamamoto helped Chrome to wear her hat properly.

"He's joking."

Hibari drank the cola quietly,

"Is this the first time?" Mukuro asked.

"Uh?"

"First time for sitting in a plane?" He smiled.

"Yea."

Hibari turned to the other side to face Chrome, although there was a gap between them.

Looking at Yamamoto, she was reminded of how she cried yesterday.

Yamamoto knew what was she thinking,

"Kyoya, don't fret on the past." Yamamoto smiled.

"..." Hibari just continued drinking her cola.

-x-

Dino sighed as he opened the door to the toilet, Mukuro was busy talking to Hibari,

Yamamoto and Chrome were sitting too far away from him for him to talk to them.

"Aye, if Kyori were here, if would be balanced." Dino washed his hands.

He stopped.

Kyori.

Why did he mention her again and again.

He couldn't forget her.

-x-

Sorry for this abrupt ending -_-

And late chapter _~~~~

REviews please? _

Onegaii~ _

[Sorry for grammar mistakes!]


	35. Arrival

Dino looked at the mirror.

In this moment, he wonders.

Where is she?

Is she doing well?

Whatever it is,

He's out of her mind.

Yes?

No.

-x-

"Welcome back!" Hibari waved like a little child.

"... Why are you so hyper suddenly? Yamamoto asked.

"W-H-A-T." Hibari glared at him.

Mukuro checked the cola,

"No, it's not beer or something."

Hibari hit his head, "Who will drink something like beer?!"

Dino choked on his fruit juice, and Mukuro chuckled.

"... I swear I won't drink it again." Dino sighed.

"You better don't, you're not suitable for it." Hibari sighed.

"One can of it could knock you out." Mukuro added.

Dino stared at them with disbelief.

"Couple gang?" He sighed.

-x-

"Whaaaa~ It's so fun!" Chrome jumped around.

"It's only the airport," Hibari caught her, she nearly fell.

Mukuro noticed Yamamoto was standing there and looking around.

"Yamamoto?"

"Hm? It's nothing, I'm just thinking if I will see anyone I know here... But it's the airport, how stupid." Yamamoto laughed.

"Taxi, taxi!" Chrome smiled as she ran to the stand.

"O-Oi!" Hibari gave chase.

Yamamoto walked behind them, and Mukuro followed.

He stopped, and turned.

Dino was quiet.

Very quiet.

"Are you alright?" Mukuro pulled him, he was too slow.

"Yea. I'm going somewhere first." Dino walked to the separate direction,

"Where's papa going?"

Mukuro shrugged before answering Yamamoto.

"This is his homeland after all, of course he will be going some place that brings a lot of memories to him."

-x-

"Wha! Pretty!" Chrome stood in front of the white house.

"..." Hibari sighed.

"EH? It's not nice?" Mukuro asked.

"Ha, she thought it'll be bigger." Yamamoto laughed.

"Ta-Takeshi!" Hibari glared at him.

Mukuro chuckled a little,

"This belongs to Dino and I, my mother and brother are staying somewhere else."

"Understand!" Chrome was behaving like a child.

Mukuro walked to the mailbox, and took a key out.

"..." Hibari was speechless.

Opening the gate, "Let's get in!"

-x-

Dino looked at the house that was painted in a very light blue.

He pulled open the gate, and saw his car there.

"Aye... Long time no see." Dino patted it softly.

Looking up, he noticed the the lights were on through the window.

He froze.

Was Kyori back?

He went in the house quietly, looking around,

This was the home for them, in the past.

Walking up the staircase, he went into the study room as quiet as possible.

He saw the jar full of paper stars, and he smiled.

Opening it, he took his keys out of the stars and covered the jar.

Dino ran downstairs, he could hear the door opening.

"Dino?"

Damn, it was really Kyori.

"I'm just taking my car keys, it's alright. This house, you can use it for honeymoon or whatever." Dino thought he sounded rather harsh,

"Dino, I'm not mar-"

Dino turned to look at her,

"Be happy."

He ran out of the house, and into the car.

Starting the engine, he sped off without saying anything.

He was a beginner in this, but he made sure that he could make his way back home without having an accident.

Damn,

Why.

When he was bent on forgetting her,

Fate just won't let him go in his own way.

-x-

"There's only three rooms here..." Mukuro sighed.

Yamamoto was looking out of the window quietly, while Chrome was jumping around with Hibari attempting to stop her.

"How about Chrome and Hibari sharing a room?" Mukuro made up his decision.

"No problem!" Chrome waved, "Are you a baby?" Yamamoto laughed.

"No!"

Mukuro sighed,

"This two..."

Mukuro thought of his family, and went to the phone.

Dialing the numbers quickly, he heard someone picking up the phone.

The grumpy voice, he laughed.

"Who are you looking for? My mom?" His brother was near to snapping, obviously this call has woke him up from his precious sleep.

"Probably?" Mukuro laughed.

"... Idiot." Gokudera recognized that voice.

"Ha, I'm back."

Silence.

He didn't hear anything.

"Hell-"

He heard something screeching over there and footsteps of running.

"Hayato?" Mukuro called out again.

Yamamoto turned, that name was way too familiar.

Hibari noticed the look on Yamamoto,

"What's wrong?"

"Eh... N-No, nothing."

-x-

"MY DEAR SON YOU'RE BACCKKK!!!"

Gokudera covered his ears, he knew, his poor brother must be doing the same now.

His mother just loves screaming too much.

He was about to snatch the phone back, but stopped later on.

What's with that row of girls standing over there.

'Brother, you're in deep shit.'

"M-Mom." Mukuro sighed.

"Come back now! Mom has-"

"I suggest you don't," Gokudera spoke loud enough for his voice to get in.

His mother's glare was fixed on him.

"..." Gokudera sighed as he turned away.

Mukuro's grip on the phone became tighter,

"Mom, I've brought my girlfriend at Japan over here."

That look on Hibari nearly killed him.

She blushed immediately, and Chrome couldn't stop laughing.

"E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHH????!!!! MU-CHAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND?"

Gokudera quickly bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing,

And he turned to look at the row of girls.

Shrugging slightly, he sighed.

"Poor things."

"Remember to bring her over at the party!~ Tomorrow, tomorrow!"

Gokudera sighed and looked around, and the big door opened, someone came to their house.

Miki.

"Gokudera-kun!" She ran to him.

"... You're back," Gokudera was searching for something in the drawer.

She stared at him,

"Is your brother back...? I heard news."

"Yea, he brought his girlfriend here." Gokudera found the box.

"Gi-Girlfriend?"

Gokudera took the lighter on the table,

"Yea."

"It can be easy removed isn't it?" She 'laughed' to herself.

Gokudera bent, so that they were on the same height,

"Don't touch her."

-x-

"Hibari, do you have any... Formal clothes?" Mukuro turned to ask.

"No."

"... Here, let's go out." Mukuro pulled Hibari to the door,

Turning his head,

"I suppose Dino is coming back soon, wait for the food he's buying!"

"Wa-Wait! Mukuro! Where are we going?"

"Buy some dresses for you." Mukuro smiled.

"Dr-DRESSES? NO WAY!"

-_____x____-

_

_

How to say...

**Weird Chapter**

Lol.

Reviews please ? :D

Please please ? :DDD

Sorryf or grammar mistakes... TT__TT

OOC-ness? ^^''


	36. A date

"I told you not to smoke!" She 'glared' at her son as she snatched the cigarette away.

Gokudera folded his arms,

"That's your favorite!"

"But that doesn't means that you could do it!"

"Mom, that's selfish!"

"Your brother don't smokes."

She hit her son's head lightly.

"Because father doesn't smokes."

-x-

Hibari was pouting, yea she was.

Mukuro just laughed as he took some dresses and showed it to Hibari.

"What?" She looked up.

"Try all these on." He smiled and pushed Hibari into the fitting-room.

"I said I don't-"

"Girlfriend, please?" He smiled.

-x-

Dino opened the door, and looked into the living room.

Yamamoto was sleeping on the couch, while... Wait, where's the rest?

"Mukuro? Hibari? Chrome?" He walked around.

Chrome walked out of the room,

"Papa! Your room is so nice!" She smiled.

"Ha, you have already explored it, wait. Without my permission!" Dino joked.

"Papa will grant me that permission, I don't have to ask!" She smiled.

Dino sighed softly, "You little spoilt kid."

-x-

"So, any dresses that you think is nice?" Hibari could finally change back into her clothes.

"You look cute in all, but... I just think that something is not right." Mukuro sighed.

Hibari glared at him.

"You even has an expectation for it."

Hibari grumbled and walked to the display of dresses.

She didn't notice the person behind her, who was staring at the dresses casually.

Mukuro thought that person was rather familiar.

"This dress suits you," The person took 6 dresses out and landed them on Hibari's hands."

Hibari looked behind,

'Wa, she is pretty.'

Mukuro stood up,

He knew.

"You are..."

"You can just call me Kyori," She smiled.

Hibari looked at Mukuro.

"Your girlfriend?" Hibari blabbered.

"No!" Mukuro turned to look at her.

You-are-my-girlfriend-now- look.

"Who's she then?" Hibari looked at the dresses Kyori recommended.

Somehow she liked it.

"Dino's girlfriend?" Mukuro blurted out.

Kyori looked at him with surprise at that word,

"HUH? SO THAT'S PAPA'S GIRLFRIEND!?"

Kyori laughed softly, 'Papa?' she thought.

"I-I mean, ex-girlfriend. She's married now." Mukuro corrected his words.

It didn't harm listening to Dino when he was sleeping.

Dino always talks in his sleep,

And the sleep in the plane gave him sufficient information about Kyori.

Kyori's smiled faded,

"I..." She bit her bottom lip.

"EHHHHH, married? It's such a pity." Hibari frowned.

"Why?" She asked,

"Now I look carefully, I guess no one suits you better other than Papa," Hibari walked to the fitting room.

"Hi-Hibari."

Mukuro stared at Hibari.

She was straightforward.

No,

Very straightforward.

He heard a laughter, it was from Kyori.

"You've an interesting girlfriend, she's cute." She smiled.

"... A violent one..."

"Mukuro, you must cherish her." She adjusted the position of her watch.

"Eh?"

"Mukuro, could you please..." The look on Kyori.

"What do you want me to tell Dino?"

Kyori looked down.

"Tell him that, our house won't be used for other purposes other than that."

"Eh?"

Kyori's thin and soft long hair was shoved to a side gently,

Mukuro watched as she used her fingers to comb her hair.

"Long hair, you like it?" Mukuro asked.

Kyori stopped and looked up.

"Eh?"

"You seemed to treasure it."

Smiling slightly,

"The way you talks, it resembled Dino."

Mukuro blinked, "Eh? Really?"

"Yea," She coughed softly as she walked to the corner.

Mukuro thought she gave off a special feeling.

-x-

Hibari looked at herself in the mirror.

'Seriously, I like this.' She smiled.

Wait.

"NO I DON'T LIKE IT!"

-x-

Mukuro looked in.

"Hibari?"

She opened the door and sighed.

Mukuro looked at her.

"Hm?" Hibari felt uneasy.

"Wha, my girlfriend is perfect!" He smiled.

"Go to hell!"

-x-

Yamamoto ate the food quietly, Chrome was acting like a child, really.

"Aye, now it really seems like I'm the father." Dino drank the tea.

"You are the father!" She smiled.

Yamamoto laughed, " A very young Papa."

"Yea, giving birth to you guys at the age of 2." Dino counted.

-x-

Hibari changed back to her clothes again, and she ran to Kyori.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Kyori turned, "Hm?"

"You're a nice person."

Mukuro wondered what were they talking about.

He noticed how their hair swayed gently as the wind pushed through them.

It was a pretty scenario.

If Dino were here, he would have taken a photograph.

Mukuro took his phone out, and took photographs of it.

"... But Dino couldn't see it."

He wondered, when Dino saw the picture of Kyori.

What will happen.

Mukuro took the dresses and placed on the counter.

"Here," He gave the card to the salesgirl.

"Hibari," He turned.

She turned, "We're going to eat later, alright?"

She nodded her head.

"It seems like you two are going for a date." Kyori took a dress out.

"E-Eh?"

-x-

"I'll do the dishes," Dino cleared the things up.

"Don't you need any help?" Chrome asked,

"Nope, it's alright."

Yamamoto stared at the table,

"Takeshi, let's go to explore Papa's room!" Chrome suddenly pulled him away and ran into Dino's room.

"Again?" Dino sighed.

-x-

"So, do you like it?" Mukuro looked at the look on Hibari after she drank the coffee.

"It taste weird." Hibari coughed.

"Anyway, tomorrow I'll be bringing you to see my mother." He smiled.

"With that monster." She grumbled.

Mukuro sighed, "Hibari, that's not monster."

Hibari folded her arms, "You should start calling me Kyoya isn't it?"

"C-CAN I?"

"Just for the time in Italy." Hibari smiled slightly,

"Hi-Hibari!"

Hibari looked up, "What?"

"Migrate to Italy then!"

Hibari looked at him, and laughed.

"Are you an idiot?"

A … Date.

-x-

How was it?

I like how i described my dear Kyori here xD

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes _

Reviews please?:)


	37. Run

New chapter! :D

[Sorry if there's any grammar / spelling mistakes. ]

-x-

Hibari stared at the fountain in front of her, she felt peace suddenly.

"So, is this pretty?" Mukuro gave her a ice cream.

"Yea," She nodded her head,

Everything turned pretty,

She smiled.

-x-

Yamamoto saw a photo on the table,

"So, this is Papa's girlfriend." Yamamoto looked at it.

Chrome stood behind Yamamoto, "She's pretty."

Dino walked in, "Do you guys want to go out?"

Yamamoto quickly hide the photograph, and Chrome quickly replied.

"N-No, no need!"

-x-

"... In the past, I refused to face the fact the my parents died." Hibari sighed.

Mukuro looked at her, "Hibari?"

"I felt that the truth was disgusting."

Mukuro stood up from the chair and smiled brightly.

"Have you ever thought of running?"

"Eh?" Hibari looked up.

"Running away from the truth."

Hibari smiled a little, "That'll be unrealistic."

"Running to another world, facing another truth that is gentle, that is not disgusting."

Stretching his hand to Hibari,

Hibari smiled a little as she felt Mukuro's fingers closed on her hand.

Hand in hand, they ran until they were breathless.

They laughed,

And Hibari thought,

She felt safe with Mukuro.

-x-

Chrome leaned on the back of Yamamoto,

"I'm tired..."

"Why don't you turn in? You are tired." Yamamoto took Chrome back to her room.

Chrome rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Takeshi, are you looking for someone?"

-x-

Hibari laughed as she looked at the reflection of herself through the water surface.

She could see that she was happy.

Really.

Noticing their joined hands, she smiled awkwardly.

"Wha, don't you feel relax now?" Mukuro grinned.

Hibari nodded her head,

"Mukuro, is this what Kyori said, is this a date?"

"Da-Date?" Mukuro stared at her for a little while,

Biting his bottom lip lightly, " I think so..."

Hibari laughed softly,

"Why are you blushing?"

Hibari used her left hand and pinched Mukuro's cheek.

"O-OW! WHO'S BLUSHING." Mukuro quickly grabbed hold of Hibari's other hand.

Hibari just stood there, chuckling.

They really resembled a couple now,

Both of their hands were held by each other, and they stood there laughing and smiling so sweetly.

Mukuro stared at the face of Hibari, he suddenly bent a little, and their faces were real close now.

Hibari stopped laughing, and she could feel her cheeks burning.

Closing her eyes a little, she heard Mukuro's phone ringing, waking the both of them up.

"..." Mukuro separated himself from Hibari and answered the call awkwardly.

-x-

"N-No, I'm not." Yamamoto laughed softly and took a step back,

"Takeshi?"

Yawning, "I'm tired... I'll go and take a nap!"

-x-

"Mu-chan, why don't you come over for dinner first!" She exclaimed.

Mukuro sighed into the phone,

"I'm alright with it."

"REALLLYYYY? Bring your girlfriend here too!"

-x-

Dino wiped the plates slowly,

Closing his eyes, he was reminded of those times when he was back at their house.

-x-

"_What are you cooking?" Dino walked until he reached her, and look at the omelet pan._

"_Omelet," She smiled._

_Dino took some chillies, _

"_You're going add them in later?" _

_She shook her head, _

_Dino laughed, _

"_What if I add them in?" He knew what will happen though,_

"_You know I won't eat it then,"_

_Dino hugged her back gently, he didn't want to disturb her cooking._

"_I know, you hate spicy food."_

_Kyori smiled softly,_

"_Do you want to have an extra fried egg?" _

_Dino thought for awhile, "Mix juice, app-"_

"_Apple and carrot, right?" She answered for him._

_A smiled found it's way up to his face,_

"_Wha, my Kyori just understands me so much!"_

-x-

Gokudera went out of the bathroom,

He took the towel and saw his mother sitting on his bed talking on the phone.

"Mother?"

"Ha-chan! Do you want to talk to your brother?"

Taking the phone up, he heard their house phone ringing.

"I'll answer it."

His mother walked out of the room to answer the call while he heard Mukuro's voice over there.

"Hayato?"

"You're at Italy already?" Gokudera rubbed his eyes.

"Yea, I'll be coming over later on."

Gokudera sat up, "With your girlfriend?"

Mukuro laughed awkwardly, "Yea."

-x-

Yamamoto sat on the bed, he felt unwell somehow.

Lying his back onto the bed, he drifted off to a deep sleep.

-x-

Dino tied the plastic bag,

"Time to throw the rubbish out of the house..."

-x-

Kyori walked to the white house, and she stared at it.

'… Dino's inside there...'

She didn't want to trouble Dino anymore, but somehow she wanted to stay here and look at the house for a moment.

Just a little moment.

The door suddenly opened.

-x-

"Here, you're going to my house now." Mukuro shrugged.

Hibari choked on the bottle of drink, "Didn't you say it's tomorrow?"

"You're my girlfriend when you're in Italy, alright?" Mukuro smiled as he pulled Hibari away from the bench.

"Che... Playing cheat." Hibari grumbled.

Mukuro laughed a little, as he turned to face Hibari, his hand was out for her.

Hibari's smile remained, and she rested her hand on his hand.

-x-

I don't own KHR~ Dx

So, how's this chapter ?:D

Reviews please? _


	38. I'm here, with you

Hibari played with her fingers as she looked out the window.

"You're feeling nervous?" Mukuro asked as he adjusted his seat.

Hibari looked at him, "Obviously!"

He laughed softly,

"It'll be alright, they are friendly people."

-x-

"Ah... Sorry, I'll go now." Kyori quickly turned and walked away.

She felt her vision was being tinted with darkness.

"Kyori? Wait!"

She heard Dino calling her, and soon the familiar pair of hands were found on her arm, turning her to face him.

But her legs didn't have any energy to support her,

She...

Collapsed.

"K-Kyori!"

-x-

His mother was pacing around as she talked on the phone.

Gokudera changed the channels on the television,

Nothing seemed to be entertaining these days.

He rather stay here watching television than going to the guest room and talking to Miki.

-x-

"Mom?" Gokudera saw his mother dressed up,

"Ah, I need to go out for awhile."

Gokudera stood up,

"You don't have work today."

"Emergency, my dear, there's still a lot for you to know." She messed her son's hair up before opening the door.

As she stepped out of the house,

"Your brother will be bringing his girlfriend here later on, don't you bully her!"

"E-EH!?"

Slammed.

The door closed.

-x-

Hibari opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep.

She realized, she was leaning against Mukuro's shoulder.

"S-Sorry!" Hibari quickly sat back.

"Eh?" Mukuro looked back.

Hibari shook her head and quickly shrugged.

"Wh-What's your mother occupation?" She quickly changed the subject.

Mukuro leaned back,

"She took over my father's business," Mukuro smiled.

"Wha.... She's strong. Idol." Hibari was impressed.

"But she doesn't behaves like one!" Mukuro sighed."

-x-

Gokudera choked on his fruit juice when he heard the door opening.

He quickly put the cup on the table and ran to the staircase.

"Gokudera Hayato, stop-right-there!"

He sighed.

"You idiot brother." Gokudera turned.

"I'm back!" Mukuro smiled.

Gokudera saw a pair of hands on Mukuro's shoulders.

"Where's... your girlfriend?"

Hibari bit her bottom lip, she was 'hiding' behind Mukuro.

-x-

Chrome heard footsteps outside, and they seemed to be in a rush.

Getting off the bed, she got out of the room.

-x-

Dino quickly rested Kyori on the bed,

Chrome went in, and she looked at Dino.

"Papa?"

"Call the ambulance, quick! She's-"

Kyori grabbed the wrist of Dino and shook her head,

"I'm alright..." She turned to aside.

Chrome sat beside her,

"You look pale... Are you alright?" Chrome rested her hand on Kyori's forehead,

She wasn't having a fever.

Kyori turned to the other side, and got down the bed.

Her knees would not listen to her,

She nearly fell, but Dino caught her.

"Kyori, what's wrong with you?" He tucked her hair behind her ears.

He saw those tears-welled eyes.

"I don't know..."

She was crying.

Chrome looked at Dino,

What's happening?"

"Let me go," She slowly pushed his hands away, but she couldn't.

Dino cupped her cheeks,

_'She's married.' _That's what his mind was telling him.

"You'll be alright," He wiped her tears away.

_'Get her husband here. She's married.'_

Staring straight into her eyes,

_He chose to ignore it._

"I'm here, with you."

He kissed her gently.

-x-

Yamamoto looked at the thermometer,

40.6 degrees Celsius.

He looked into his luggage, a packet of pills were there.

Taking them slowly, he returned to his bed.

-x-

"Hi-Ky-Kyoya, come out." Mukuro tried to get Hibari away from his back,

But Hibari's grip on his shoulders were tight.

"Ky-Kyoya," Mukuro suddenly turned, and Hibari let go of her grip of him.

"G-G-Good morning."

Gokudera checked the time,

"Good afternoon."

Mukuro sighed, and held Hibari's hands.

Whispering to her softly, it made her nervous go 'Poof!' and gone.

"I'm here, with you."

-x-

Gokudera stared at them, Hibari was eating the fruits slowly.

"So," Gokudera broke the silence.

He heard a noise, and looked up.

Hibari was choking on the apple.

What the?

-x-

"Hi-Hibari! Are you alright?" He quickly gave her a cup of plain water.

Hibari glared at him.

"Ky-Kyoya, here."

Hibari drank it hastily, and Mukuro was making sure she was alright.

"Are you alright?" Gokudera asked.

"Ye-Yea."

Gokudera sighed, and chewed the mango.

"So, what did you wanted to say just now?" Mukuro asked as he ate the orange.

"You guys are living together, right?"

Now it's turn for the both of them to choke on the fruits.

-x-

Silence.

Mukuro looked at Hibari, then shifted his vision back to Gokudera.

"Ha-chan!" Mukuro quickly said this,

Gokudera glared at him,

"What did you say?"

"HA-CHAN!" Mukuro smiled.

Gokudera's hand ran through his silver hair,

"Do-Don't call me that!"

Mukuro turned to Hibari, "Call him Ha-chan, it'll be alright!"

Hibari stared at Mukuro.

He was trying to make the atmosphere less awkward.

"H-Ha-chan," She smiled.

Gokudera sighed.

"Fi-Fine, it's alright with me. Simply because you're the person my brother likes." Gokudera continued eating the apples,

Yet he didn't realized the two red apples in front of him.

-x-

Isn't it cool that at different kind of situations,

Buddies say the same thing to their beloved? XD

[pointing to Dino and Mukuro]

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D

Sorry for the grammar mistakes~

Reviewss...

PLEASE? :D


	39. Tears

"She's starting to have fever..." Chrome frowned,

Dino looked at the thermometer and sighed,

"At least it's not that serious..."

Chrome stood up, "I guess Takeshi has the pills for fever!"

Running out of the room, she opened the door the led her to Yamamoto.

-x-

"Takeshi...?"

She saw Yamamoto getting up slowly, "What's the matter?"

"Do you have the pills for fever?"

He turned, and took the packet.

"Here,"

Chrome blinked,

"Takeshi, are you having a fever?"

"Hm? Not a serious one, I just need to rest." Yamamoto smiled.

-x-

Hibari looked around the room,

"Wha... Your room is big..." Hibari traced the corner of the table.

"Hm? Probably..." Mukuro shrugged.

Hibari frowned, "You must be thinking how small my house is when you first came in."

Mukuro laughed, "No? Now I think, I'm very lucky."

Hibari stared at him,

"Why?"

"Because I got to know you," He shrugged.

Hibari turned, not facing him.

She was smiling.

-x-

"The medicine might cause drowsiness, so sleep." Chrome smiled.

Kyori nodded her head a little, before closing her eyes.

Dino was looking at Kyori's phone.

Sitting beside Kyori, he handed the phone to Chrome.

"Hmmm?"

"Call her husband later on, tell him that she's staying at a friend's house for a few days..."

Dino pulled the blanket up a little,

Turning, he saw Chrome's surprised look.

"She's... Married?"

"_I'm here, with you."_

She was reminded on those unexpected gentle side of Dino.

Those gentleness that,

No one could get it,

Except for her,

Hitaku Kyori.

Dino looked down, "The good impression you have for Papa is gone already, right?"

Chrome shook her head,

"Papa, it's not easy..." Chrome's cheeks started to have tears rolling over it.

Staring at Chrome, he was surprised too.

"What is there to cry about?"

"It's hard on you..."

Dino's smile faded.

"... Uh..."

"Papa, you know... She's married, right?"

Dino stared at Kyori, "I know she's married,"

Leaning his head onto the wall,

"But there's already no way that I can stop loving her."

Chrome patted Dino's head like a small adult,

"Papa, you may cry, it's alright."

Dino closed his eyes and nodded his head, ignoring the fact that tears were dropping.

His hand was holding onto Kyori's, and he could feel that it's trembling slightly.

She was crying too.

-x-

Hibari flipped through Mukuro's photo albums, and she laughed at the photograph when he was small.

"Is that funny...?" Mukuro asked,

"You look retarded." Hibari joked,

And she saw the photo of Mukuro standing in the middle of two persons.

"Who is this?" She took it up.

Mukuro choked on the drink,

"My father and mother."

"Eh? Your mother sure-"

Mukuro quickly shook his head,

"N-No, my biological mother left me. It was my stepmother who was taking care of me all along."

He smiled, "And, compared to Cinderella, I guess I'm a lucky one."

"Cinderella? What a lousy comparison." Hibari laughed.

"He-Hey!"

-x-

They didn't notice,

Through the unclosed door,

There was a pair of eyes staring at them.

Miki.

-x-

Gokudera took three bowls out of the drawer, and placed them on the table.

"That idiot, he must have missed Mom's home-cooked soup."

Pouring the soup into the bowls carefully, he heard footsteps.

Assuming it's not Mukuro or Hibari,

"So, you believe what I said now?"

She sat on the chair,

"When did he got one?"

Gokudera drank the soup slowly,

"It seems that you're unhappy about it."

She stood up and glared at Gokudera.

"The girl, she's-"

"I won't forgive you for what you did to Aqua, and so. Don't repeat the history."

He put the bowls on the tray and walked out of the kitchen.

"If you did the same thing, it won't be just me hating you. Brother will hate you too."

-x-

"WHA! MOM'S SOUP?" Mukuro stared at the bowls in front of him.

Nodding his head, he saw his brother taking the bowl and drinking it hastily.

"... Hibari, you-"

"Just call me Kyoya, I'm calling you Ha-chan isn't it? Fair!" She smiled as she took the small bowl up.

Mukuro choked on the drink,

It took him so long for him to have a day that he could finally call Hibari,

Kyoya.

And his little brother actually succeed in actually,

Less than one day.

-x-

Drinking the soup carefully,

"It's nice! It's nicer than Mukuro's food!" Hibari was impressed.

Gokudera poured another serving,

"Of course, his cooking skills. Che!"

Mukuro stared at Gokudera, "... Your cooking skills are as lousy as hers."

Hibari glared at Mukuro.

"WHAT."

"That... CHOCOLATE." Mukuro sighed.

And he earned an elbow from Hibari.

-x-

"Anyway... She's here." Gokudera was searching for the box.

"Who?"

Mukuro asked as he saw his brother taking the small box out from his pocket.

"Miki," He grumbled as he took out the cigarette from the box.

"... I see! And hey!" Mukuro snatched the cigarette away.

"NO SMOKING!" Hibari and Mukuro said together.

"Couple gang." Gokudera sighed in despair.

-x-

Chrome looked at herself through the mirror,

It seemed that Dino had fallen asleep, Kyori's condition was stable.

Taking the phone up, she remembered the name that Dino told her,

Katsuki.

Taking the phone up, she called him.

"Hello? Is that Katsuki-san? I'm Chrome, a friend of Hi-, Kyori,"

"Is something the matter...? Did something happen to her?"

Chrome used the tap water and washed her cheeks,

"N-No, just to inform you that she's staying at my house for three days or so,"

"I see, it's good that she's finally talking to her friends."

Clutching the phone tightly,

"You're her husband right? Please take good care of her when she's back home..."

This was what,

Dino told Chrome to tell Katsuki.

-x-

Mukuro saw Hibari and Gokudera bickering like kids,

It wasn't bad to see that,

If Gokudera dislikes someone,

He would simply ignore that person or say something harsh.

But bickering,

It's a way for him to tell that person,

You're my friend.

-x-

The title of this chapter is actually for Dino and Kyori.

xD

Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

:D

Reviews please? :D :D :D :D


	40. Miki

Sitting beside Yamamoto,

Chrome landed her hand on Yamamoto's forehead lightly,

Afraid to wake him up.

It was still a little warm,

"Takeshi, have you taken the medicine?" She whispered softly.

Nodding his head lightly, he kicked the blanket down.

"This is not the way to get better...!" Chrome sighed and pulled the blanket back in place.

-x-

Hibari felt someone was watching them,

But she didn't turn to find out who was it.

The hand that was holding onto her,

It made her safe,

She didn't have to feel afraid or whatsoever.

"Do you want to have another serving?" Gokudera asked as he finished another bowl.

"... This is my 7th already, no more..." Hibari sighed, she was too full.

"Really? It's nice!" Mukuro drank another bowl.

Hibari stared at him.

…

"M-Mukuro! That's your 16th bowl already!"

She turned, to see Gokudera choking on the soup.

"And Ha-chan, it's your 18th bowl."

Mukuro looked up.

"HA-CHAN! YOU SHOULDN'T SNATCH WITH ME!"

"W-What?! Mom seldom cook nowadays!"

-x-

Kyori opened her eyes lightly,

Turning, she saw the familiar figure.

The familiar face,

Everything.

Her finger traced his face lightly,

She...

Missed him.

-x-

Mukuro and Gokudera were chatting,

Hibari stared at them and smiled slightly.

Mukuro really looked carefree here.

Taking the tray, she left the room quietly.

The pot was empty,

The two of them were really sponges.

They could take in that much of soup.

Walking around, she found out the location of the kitchen.

She put the pot into the sink, and heard sounds behind her.

"You're Mukuro's girlfriend?"

The dark green eyes, stared at her coldly.

"... Yea?" Hibari shrugged.

"You love him?" Miki's hands were behind her, doing things that Hibari couldn't see.

Hibari sighed, how was she going to answer that.

"... I, yea."

"You're snatching him away from me?"

Hibari looked at her weirdly.

What was she talking about.

"... Hm?"

There was an awkward silence, no, not really.

The girl's eyes were fixed on her,

Somehow it gave off a eerie feeling.

"Eh... W-What's your name?" She smiled awkwardly,

"Miki."

She forced a soft laugh out, and she looked away.

"I guess-"

"You're not returning him to me?"

Staring at Miki,

Her embarrassment was starting to change to annoyance.

"What?"

She was thinking, '_Mukuro isn't yours.'_

Of course she couldn't say that,

"You're bringing him away, right?"

Suddenly she heard some noises behind Miki,

Those noises were from metallic materials.

"Eh...?"

"I-"

Hibari heard fast footsteps, and soon she saw the pair of green eyes.

"Kyoya, brother is looking for you. Go up."

Gokudera stood there, his hands behind Miki, not shown.

She stared at them.

Something weird.

"But-"

"Just go,"

Biting her bottom lip, she left kitchen.

-x

"Mukuro, you're looking for me?" Hibari walked in the room, still feeling uncomfortable about what happened earlier.

"No?" Mukuro looked at her blankly.

…

"Huh?"

-x-

"What are you trying to do earlier?" Gokudera stared at her.

Her hands were back to her sides, and she stared at Gokudera's hands, which were stained with blood.

"Why did you stop me?"

His stare, changed to glare.

"You're trying to hurt her isn't it?"

"So you stopped me by holding onto the blade of the knife?"

Gokudera threw the bloodied knife into the sink,

"That's the only way."

"Don't stop me in future..." She stared at him.

Gokudera turned on the tap water,

He shut one of his eyes as the water rushed past his new wounds.

"Miki, you need to see a psycol-"

Shoving the plates down, the noise of plates breaking was loud.

Gokudera turned tap off,

Turning to pull Miki away,

"Are you hurt?"

"I DON'T NEED A PSYCOLOGIST. GET IT?"

Gokudera tried to ignore the pain from his hands,

"... Go back to your room."

-x-

Chrome drank the porridge,

"Hmmm, at least it passed."

Smiling, she poured the porridge into the bowls.

"What's that smell?" Yamamoto came into the kitchen.

Looking at Yamamoto, she pouted.

"Told you to rest! I've asked Papa, I've got the permission to use the kitchen!"

Messing Chrome's purple hair up,

"It's alright,"

Frowning slightly,

"Here, yours."

Taking the bowl to Yamamoto, she smiled.

"... You're eating two bowls? You glutton." Yamamoto noticed the 3 bowls on the table.

"N-No! One is for Papa, another is for me, another one is for..."

Yamamoto looked her,

"Hmmm?"

"Myself."

-x-

"Thank you," She smiled as she sat on the chair.

"Don't go out of the room... What if you faint again?" Chrome frowned in worry.

Smiling slightly, "Thanks."

Chrome smiled back, she thought Kyori was really a nice person.

Thinking slightly, 'If Kyo-chan had met her, she will think that Kyori is a gentle person,"

Drinking the porridge, "Chrome, it's nice." She smiled.

She snapped out of her thoughts and sat in front of her.

"R-Really? I'm glad that you like it! A-Anyway, Papa... I'll go and wake him up."

Chrome walked to Dino, but Kyori stopped her.

"I'll wake him up later on. He's tired... I'm sure that you're tired too, right? Go and take a break... Don't tire yourself out."

Blinking, she smiled.

"Thanks, Kyori."

-x-

"Wait here, I'll go and get a car." Mukuro smiled slightly before running out of the house.

Hibari nodded her head and looked around.

Somehow, she felt relieved that she was leaving.

Although bickering and talking to Gokudera was fun.

"Kyoya,"

Turning, she saw Gokudera.

"What's the matter?"

"In future, if you see Miki. Just go away and avoid her."

Looking at Gokudera, "What?"

"Just avoid her."

"But-"

"Just avoid her..." He grumbled as his hand ran through his silver hair.

She saw the bandage,

"Ha-chan, you're injured!"

Checking the wounds, she looked up.

"You didn't have it a moment ago."

"It's nothing," Gokudera saw Mukuro coming,

"Brother is here, go now." Pushing her lightly, Hibari waved back to him, though she was worried.

-x-

"Here, ahhh~~~~" Chrome smiled like a little girl as she moved the spoon nearer to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto laughed, before taking a bite of the porridge.

"Is it nice?"

Yamamoto nodded his head, "Just a little hot."

Chrome stared at the bowl.

"S-Sorry! I forgot to blow it!"

"I-It's not really your fault?"

Chrome pouted and took another spoonful of porridge,

And this time she remembered to chill it.

"Takeshi! Here, ahhh~~~~"

Yamamoto really, liked this sweet side of her.

"Aye, don't you have to eat yourself?"

"Feeding Takeshi is fun enough!"

Yamamoto chuckled, "Fun? Am I a toy?"

-x-

Kyori ate the porridge slowly,

The slices of fish inside it taste nice.

"Chrome makes a good wife," She smiled to herself.

She heard some noises on the bed, Dino was awake.

"Ky-Kyori?! Don't move around!"

"I'm feeling much more better, it's alright." Her hand ran through Dino's hair lightly.

"Aye..."

He looked at the porridge, "Chrome cooked this?"

"She's a great cooker."

Kyori smiled gently.

-x-

Porridge.

Eat or drink?

Gahs, i couldn't get it x_X

Reviews please? :DDD

Nidd it ^~^

Sorry for any grammar mistakes :#3


	41. Just avoid her

Hibari turned to face Mukuro,

"Who's Miki?"

She could see the stunned look on him.

"E-Eh?"

"M-i-k-i."

Mukuro shrugged, "You saw her?"

"Who's she?" Hibari thought of what happened in the kitchen.

Aye, she made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hibari, just avoid her."

Hibari blinked.

What?...

"_Just avoid her."_

It was just same as what Gokudera said.

-x-

Yamamoto was resting at the couch, he wasn't sick, he just felt tired.

"Takeshi, do you need to go to your room?" Chrome asked while she washed the two bowls.

Yamamoto shook his head,

Closing his eyes, he listened to the noise of water rushing down.

He listened to the soft song that Chrome was humming,

A smile appeared,

He, felt comfortable with Chrome,

And he was never going to let her go again.

-x-

Dino walked out of the room,

He saw Yamamoto and Chrome sitting there, and he sighed.

"So you guys are not sleeping?"

"P-Papa! You woke up!" Chrome suddenly jumped up.

Dino stared at her,

"Thanks."

Chrome blinked. "Uh?"

"For the bowls of porridge," He smiled.

Yamamoto looked up,

"Papa you had two bowls of porridge?"

Chrome looked at Dino for awhile,

"Th-"

"Yea, my appetite had been quite well lately," Dino grinned.

-x-

Chrome looked at the clock,

It's 11pm already, Hibari and Mukuro were already back hours ago,

And now they are in the living room.

Doing what?

'Illegal' gambling with Yamamoto and Dino.

Playing a children cards game.

-x-

"$10!" Hibari put the money on the paper that had 'Money on bet' written on it.

Mukuro stared at her,

"Wha? $10? What card did you get?"

Hibari sighed, "Do you think I'll be that stupid to tell you?"

Yamamoto laughed, and Hibari shook her head.

"Takeshi, only $2?"

Yamamoto shrugged, "I don't want to win you guys money too dramatically, I'll just win slowly."

Mukuro coughed, "So full of yourself! I-"

"$30."

Silence.

"PAPA YOU'RE MADDDDD."

Dino looked up, "W-What? You guys didn't say the maximum amount of betting!"

Chrome smiled slightly as she looked at them 'quarreling'.

Although it's a simple game, seeing whose card value was bigger,

But they were enjoying it.

Turning, she walked to Dino's room quietly.

-x-

"Are you bored staying here?"

Kyori shook her head, it's alright.

She chose not to let the others see her, and it was fine with her to stay here,

Not letting anyone to find out her presence, leaving her out of the crowd.

"Chrome, why don't you play with them?" She smiled.

She shook her head, "It's alright, I can talk to you. You're easy to talk to," Chrome drank the tea slowly.

-x-

Mukuro closed one of his eyes as he saw Hibari's card being revealed.

Heart Q.

"WHA, HOW DID YOU GET SO BIG-"

"Wee! I won!" Hibari chirped.

Yamamoto sighed, and flipped his card.

Spade Q.

"It's me, Kyoya."

"EHH!? TAKESHI!"

Mukuro frowned, no matter who won,

He still have to pay.

Dino turned his card, Ace.

…

"... PAPA YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BET SO MUCH, THIS ACTION IS KNOWN AS BULLYING THE KIDS!"

-x-

Hibari drank the warm milk, and looked up, Dino was whispering things to Mukuro.

Yamamoto sat beside her, and Chrome was taking pills out of the bottle for him.

-x-

"... Chrome is taking care of Yamamoto... And?"

Dino sighed, and continued. "You're sharing a room with Hibari,"

Mukuro was.

Stunned.

He stared at Dino.

What?

"WHAT?"

-x-

Hibari stared at Mukuro with a total.

-are-you-mad-look-

"B-But! I could share a room with you-"

Dino shook his head, "Hibari's a girl right? She'll be afraid~" Dino grinned.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY."

-x-

Hibari sighed.

Why was Mukuro sleeping on the floor?

"Mukuro, sleep here, you'll hurt your back."

"N-NO NEED!"

Hibari threw a pillow at him, "Nothing will happen, idiot!"

-x-

Kyori smiled as Dino waved the money,

"Cheating the kids their money, evil,"

"They are just too easy to win, but I'm quite surprised even Mukuro lost that much," Dino laughed.

"Not returning their money?"

Dino sat beside her, "I'll put the money back into their wallets when they are asleep,"

Kyori cupped his cheeks, "That's good,"

Laughing softly, "I'm always good."

-x-

Mukuro looked at the dark ceiling, he couldn't sleep, at all.

Hibari was already sleeping, beside him.

Although there was a pillow separating them,

He felt nervous.

-x-

Hibari opened her eyes,

"Not sleeping?" She got up, using her elbows as support.

"C-Can't sleep,"

Hibari covered his eyes using her hand, "Don't think of anything, just sleep."

Mukuro nodded his head,

Aye,

Hibari was the one the made him unable to sleep, yet now she's the one that made him to sleep.

-x-

Dino took a packet of milk out of the fridge, "Time flies,"

Kyori shrugged as she took the scrambled egg onto the plate carefully.

"Just hope that they don't wake up now," Kyori smiled.

"Good morning, Papa!" Hibari smiled,

As soon as they heard the voice,

Dino quickly told Kyori to hide beside the fridge, and he pushed the table in front her, blocking her.

-x-

"Wha, scrambled eggs? Papa knows how to cook!" Hibari looked at the eggs.

Dino looked to a side, 'Not really...' He thought.

"Papa, don't drink beer anymore alright," Hibari patted his head, as if he was a little kid.

"U-Uh? I won't drink it again,"

Hibari stared at him, "No matter how upset are you, just come home and tell Mukuro about it, drinking is not good," Hibari smiled as she walked to the fridge.

Kyori shifted behind a little,

"Kyoya, Chrome is asking for you," Yamamoto suddenly turned up.

"Eh?" Hibari turned, and Yamamoto pushed her to the room.

-x-

Dino saw Yamamoto walking back,

"I-" What Dino saw made him stopped speaking.

Yamamoto turned to where Kyori was hiding and bent,

"Nobody will come out now, and so, you don't need to hide."

Kyori blinked.

"Aye, you and Chrome." Dino laughed.

"I guess that's what made us match," Yamamoto chuckled,

Dino stared at him, "You're boasting, isn't it."

-x-

Hibari shifted her position in her seat a little when Chrome rested the brush that was stained by the foundation powder on her face.

"Kyo-chan, don't move!"

Hibari caught hold of her hand, "Chrome, seriously, you're not going with me?"

Chrome smiled and pushed the hand away lightly,

"Kyo-chan, Takeshi is sick, I've to take care of him."

Hibari's slight pout was found, and Chrome giggled.

"Mama and Papa will be there, so what's more to be afraid of?"

Hibari sighed and mumbled to herself extremely softly, "I wonder Miki will be there... or not?"

"What did you say?" Chrome looked at her blankly.

"A-Ah, it's nothing."

-x-

S-Sorry for not updating for so long.

*hides guns.

Lol :X

REviews please?:DD

Things i think is interesting get started in next chapter :3


	42. Problem surfaced

"Don't you want to go?" Dino asked as he buttoned his shirt clumsily,

It was just so late,

Kyori shook her head, "How am I suppose to go there," She smiled as she walked to Dino and helped him with the buttoning.

"Aye, really?" Dino asked again,

"Hayato is there, right?" Kyori's hand ran through Dino's hand smoothly.

Dino shrugged, "I suppose so."

"Pass this to him, will you?" She smiled as she handed Dino a box.

-x-

Chrome browsed through the dresses, "Wha Kyo-chan, they are all so pretty."

Hibari frowned, "I don't really want to-"

"No. You-must-go!" Chrome turned and gave a serious stare.

Hibari looked defeated.

Why Chrome wasn't going?

Chrome stared at the dresses,

"Kyo-chan, I guess I should go and ask Kyo-... Takeshi's advices," She smiled.

Chrome left hastily, and Hibari stared at her weirdly.

-x-

"Can you stop laughing?" Mukuro sighed.

Dino wiped some tears that gathered at his corners of his eyes,

Mukuro was actually just intending to wear shirt and jeans there.

"You know, auntie will kill you." Dino threw the suit at him.

"... But I'm sure Hayato will be wearing this also?"

"You got to match with Hibari, not Gokudera."

Mukuro's thought lit up.

"OH YEA!"

"... Stupid."

-x-

Kyori looked through, and she picked the light color dress.

Chrome smiled, "I'm going to tell Kyo-chan to wear this, thanks Kyori~!" Chrome ran off,

Closing the door lightly, Kyori sighed.

"She's really like a kid."

-x-

Gokudera stared at his phone, he was all silent until someone came in.

"Mukuro will be coming right?"

Turning, "Miki, you're going too?" Gokudera sighed.

He didn't want that.

"It's decided now." She smiled,

And it disgusted Gokudera.

"What? What decided?"

He got no answer,

But just a leaving figure of the girl.

-x-

Haru sat on the couch as she watched the people around got more and more.

'Really... Where's Hayato?' She thought,

He told her to come to the party at his house tonight, and yet he was out of sight.

She gripped the material on her dress tightly,

Hearing footsteps nearing her, she turned.

Gokudera was there.

Feeling nervous?

She didn't know why.

-x-

Dino saw Mukuro fidgeting in his seat,

"H-Hey, relax. Hibari will come out soon." Dino sighed.

Mukuro looked out from the car window, it had been ages.

The door opened, and he exited the car.

There's Hibari.

Hibari didn't know what to do,

Chrome said, 'Don't ever grabbed your dress hardly! If there's some marks there, it won't be nice!'

But if she doesn't do that, the embarrassment.

Aye, why Yamamoto was not with her?

-x-

Dino smiled, 'I bet Kyori chose this for her,' He thought.

Mukuro blushed, Hibari really looked nice.

The light color strapless dress fell neatly above her knees, and there was a necklace to go with it.

Hibari walked slowly there,

Chrome gave her high heels.

This was just indirectly, no directly, sending her to hell.

"Hi-Hibari, you looked pretty."

Dino looked up, Mukuro was blunt.

But at least he was speaking things that he meant.

Hibari blushed deeper, and went into the car, grumbling a soft, 'shut up...'

Dino laughed, this two.

He could never get enough laughing of these two.

-x-

Resting her hand lightly onto Gokudera's, she was led out of the crowd quickly.

"Gokudera...? Where-"

"HA-CHAN~~"

Haru froze.

Gokudera's mother.

She stared at Gokudera, his green eyes were looking back at hers, and his hand holding lightly to hers.

"Mother, this is Haru."

Staring at Haru, she smiled brightly.

"Haru-chan! I see, so how long had you two been dating?"

Great shot to the bull's eye.

"M-Mother! C-Crazy! I'm just letting you knowing Haru! Don't ask weird questions!"

Haru laughed softly,

"Ha-chan is getting shy~"

-x-

"M-Mukuro, I think we should head-"

Mukuro turned, "It's alright, I'm here." He smiled.

Dino sighed,

"Don't get all so mushy when I'm here. It's disgusting!"

Mukuro threw the newspaper at him, "W-What!"

"Don't throw things at me! I'm driving for goodness sake!"

-x-

Gokudera stared Haru, she was eating, and he was now standing at a corner with his mother.

"What's the matter Ha-chan? Aren't you going to accompany Haru-"

"Mother, what happened? You... Don't look good."

The answer was replaced by a smile,

"Nothing, just that something propped up at the company. Miki will help me, so it's alright..."

Gokudera turned, "Miki?"

"Ha-chan, Mother has something to tell you."

-x-

"Kyoya, let's get off the car~" Mukuro sounded like a kid, and Hibari laughed as she held his hand naturally.

"You, you looked so happy." She closed the car's door with her right hand.

Mukuro blinked, "Really?"

Off to talking sweet things again, Dino thought.

Walking faster than them, he sighed.

'Mushy stuff... Perhaps I should get Kyori here. Aye.'

-x-

Haru drank the orange juice slowly, "Hayato, you looked... Upset. Did anything happened?"

Gokudera shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Ha-chan!" The voice.

Turning, "Ky-Kyoya."

Hibari smiled, while Mukuro messed up his brother's hair.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend~~~?"

Haru lowered her head, Hibari could see she was blushing.

"You, stop making fun of people!" Hibari glared.

"W-Wha, alright."

Gokudera forced a slight smile, until someone suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"D-Dino!" Mukuro stared at him.

-x-

Gokudera looked at Dino, "What?"

Dino looked around, nobody was there.

"Here," Handing him a box, he leaned on the wall.

Gokudera stared at it, "What's that."

"Kyori's gift."

Gokudera opened the gift quickly, and saw a music box.

Dino was quite surprised, he saw a slight smile on Gokudera's face.

"He-"

"She said there was no need for thank you," Dino remembered what Kyori said.

"Che, she never changes." Gokudera sighed.

-x-

Hibari saw the rain started to fall, and she frowned.

Bad feeling.

Turning, she saw Miki talking to Mukuro at the balcony.

Walking, she saw something she didn't want to.

-x-

Miki moved closer, and stared straight into Mukuro's eyes.

"What's this, threatening?" Mukuro sighed.

"You know I'll,"

Miki 'smiled'.

Seeing Hibari approaching them, Miki moved more and more closer.

"Miki-"

"Push me away, and I'll make things difficult for your mother's company. Perhaps, I won't lend the money."

Mukuro looked at Hibari as he felt Miki closing the distance on their lips.

Closing his eyes,

Sorry,

Was all he thought.

-x-

N-Now! Don't kill me, I've updated! :xxx

Sorry for the late and lousy chapter.

Reviews please? :D


	43. She, cried

Closing his eyes, he didn't look at Hibari,

He couldn't look at her anymore.

-x-

Seeing Hibari running out of the house, Gokudera quickly gave chase,

The hatred he had for Miki was getting way too much already.

Dino stared at his friend.

He just stood there, looking at Mukuro.

-x-

Turning, she looked up.

The balcony.

They were looking down, looking at her.

Mukuro just had the urge to run down and pulled her into a shelter.

He couldn't.

Taking a few steps back, she ran away.

"Kyoya, wait!" Gokudera turned to look at his brother for a little while, and chased Hibari.

Messed up.

Totally.

-x-

Mukuro walked out of the balcony, only to see the look on Dino's face.

Grabbing his friend's hand, Dino attempted to pull Mukuro out of here.

"Mukuro isn't free now."

Mukuro was surprised when Dino turned and just glared at Miki.

"Outsiders stay out of our business. If you want to speak, wait for my permission."

Mukuro thought of what Miki said earlier,

"Wait, Dino. I'm... Not free now."

-x-

"Are you alright?" Kyori quickly checked the wound on Chrome's finger.

Shaking her head, "It's nothing..."

Yamamoto took the box out, "Here, I'll bandage the wound for you."

"Takeshi... I felt something is wrong."

-x-

The heel broke, and she fell.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" Gokudera sat beside Hibari, and he was.

Stunned.

"Don't cry." He sighed.

Hibari touched her cheeks, she didn't know if it's the rain or it's her tears.

"_In future, there'll be a person."_

She grabbed onto her dress, she was resisting herself not to make any noises.

"_I'll pick you up when you falls. No matter how many times."_

Gokudera could see she was... Very upset.

"_I'll fall with you, if you wants. No matter how many times."_

Shaking her head, "It's all fake."

"_I'll prevent you from falling, no matter how many times."_

Gokudera looked at her, "Eh?"

"_If I can, you won't even get a chance to fall. You won't fall. With me around."_

Hibari lifted her head up,

"Everything is fake."

Staring at Hibari, he didn't get it.

"I'm not his girlfriend, it's all lies."

Gokudera saw her trembling slightly,

"Both of us are lying continuously. He said he won't let me fall, and. What's now?"

"Kyoya, he-"

"Liars. We're just plain liars," Standing up, she took off her high heels.

He stood up and attempted to help her,

"There just won't be anyone to piggyback me anymore right, Hayato?"

Gokudera didn't answer her.

"I won't die, so you can go back now... Haru is waiting for you. Bye," Turning, she waved and forced a smile out.

"Kyoya-"

She ran so fast,

Everything good that Mukuro that gave her were all lies.

-x-

Mukuro sat at the table, Miki went back.

He turned to a side to look at Dino, but he was just sitting at the couch and looking at the floor.

The door opened, and both of them looked up.

"I'm home," Gokudera grunted.

Before Mukuro could say anything, Dino walked to Gokudera.

"Where's Hibari?"

Mukuro looked down, _Hibari_...

"She went back."

"Did she... Cry?" Dino whispered.

Gokudera looked up, and Dino got the answer.

Walking to the door, he turned and took the last glance at Mukuro.

"Dino-"

Door closed.

-x-

"Wha, Kyori is not back yet..." Chrome looked at the time.

Yamamoto stood up, "Perhaps I'll go and look for her?"

"You're sick, I go!"

The door opened quietly, and Yamamoto turned,

Chrome smiled, "Food!"

…

"Kyo-chan...?"

Yamamoto quickly walked to Hibari, and noticed her eyes were all red.

Without speaking, he hugged his best friend immediately.

"Cry before you speak," He whispered to her.

Hibari nodded her head, and cried louder.

Chrome quickly turned off the fan,

She didn't want them to catch a cold.

"Takeshi, I'll go and make cups of warm tea..."

Kyori walked in the unclosed door, and saw Hibari.

-x-

Hibari drank the tea slowly, at least she stopped crying.

"Bear with it, it might stings." Kyori smiled slightly as she sprayed the germs-killer stuff onto the wound.

Hibari looked at Kyori, she had lots of questions for Kyori, but forget it.

Now she had so many questions for herself.

"Hibari, are you alright?"

Everyone turned,

"Papa..." Hibari forced a smile out.

-x-

"Ta-Takeshi, you don't have to look so... murderous."

Yamamoto turned, "When we were young, I made a promise that no one could bully you and Kyoya, isn't it?"

Chrome smiled, "Yea..."

"And now she's . Crying."

-x-

"Thank you..." Hibari mumbled as she walked slowly to her room.

The door suddenly opened, "Kyo-chan, you're sleeping with me today!"

A hand pulled her in, and Kyori blinked.

Looking up, Dino was there, sighing.

"Are you upset with Mukuro?"

"No."

Kyori sat beside him, "Really?"

"I'm just irritated at the fact that. Hibari is the person he likes. And now, what? I don't want him to end up like."

End of sentence.

Kyori stared at him, "Dino... Let's... See the doctor tomorrow."

Dino turned and looked at her, "U-Uh?"

"I want to know what illness I'm having."

"Didn't you have the report-"

Kyori shook her head, "It's different, because there's you this time."

-x-

Looking at the time, it was 1.

Kyori was already fast asleep beside him, and he heard the door outside opening,

Mukuro.

-x-

Walking in the house quietly, he heard door opening.

"... Welcome back,"

Someone was in the kitchen.

Hibari.

Drinking the water quickly, she rested it in the sink.

She wanted to get out of here fast.

"Hibari... Do you want to return to... Japan?"

Dino stood there, and closed the door.

"Rokudo Mukuro. It's you who brought me here and now you're sending me back?" Hibari glared at him.

"I..."

"Liar," She turned to walk to Chrome and Yamamoto's room.

"Hibari, I-"

He earned a weak glare, again.

"Papa," Hibari turned.

Dino walked to Hibari and patted her head lightly, "Go to sleep early."

Dino could already see the tears.

Opening the door and entering it quickly, Hibari was careful not to wake Yamamoto and Chrome up.

"Dino, I..."

"You hurt her badly."

-x-

"Why am I crying? Stupid." Hibari wiped the tears away,

Yamamoto sat beside her,

"Kyoya, you have found the person that can prevent you from falling, although the person is the one that made you fell the deepest."

Hibari stared at him,

"I don't... Understand."

"Soon you will," Yamamoto wiped those tears away from Hibari's face.

-x-

Lol.

New chap! ~~ :D

Sorry for those grammar/vocabulary mistakes~

I'll update soon.

REAL SOON :D

Reviews please? :D


	44. Wardrobe

Yamamoto stared at her friend, she was finally asleep.

Opening the door lightly, he could see no one already.

He once said, he would just finish off anyone that bullied Hibari,

But he knew, Mukuro.

He couldn't finish him off.

Mukuro was the one that made her cried the most currently, yet he was the one that made her smiled most.

-x-

Mukuro looked at the time, it was morning.

Was it wrong,

Just to prevent the company his father left from falling apart?

-x-

Chrome sat on the bench, and felt a light weight leaning onto her.

"Kyo-chan, what do you want to eat later?"

Hibari stared at the hands, "Anything."

"Takeshi will join us later on, he left something at the house."

Nodding her head, Hibari closed her eyes.

"Kyo-chan, you've fallen for Mukuro, right?"

"N-No... No way."

-x-

Cupping Dino's cheeks, Kyori stared into his eyes.

"Be happy, alright? At least smile. I know you worry for Hibari and Mukuro."

Dino held the hands lightly,

"Mukuro, he is an idiot."

Watching how the traffic light turned red, he sighed.

"Maybe he didn't mean to do that?"

Turning, he looked at Kyori.

"What could be the reason?"

"You'll have to ask him," Kyori smiled, and tapped Dino, signaling him to drive when the light turned green.

"Aye..."

-x-

Mukuro blinked when he saw Yamamoto walking out of the room,

'Wasn't he out?! A-Aye... I guess I've to wait sometime before I go out...'

He sighed as his gripped on the wallet became tighter.

Yamamoto stopped his steps when Mukuro turned and slowly walked back.

"What, afraid to see me?"

Mukuro closed his eyes, 'Aye... He must be thinking of ways of how to kill me...'

"N-No, why will I be afraid?" Mukuro forced himself to turn.

Yamamoto walked to Mukuro and for the first time, he glared at Mukuro.

"Don't do things that will hurt Kyoya again."

Lowering his head, Mukuro quickly walked past Yamamoto,

The grip on the wallet became loose, and the soft voice the wallet fell onto the ground came.

Picking it up slowly, Yamamoto saw the photograph.

"... Mukuro, you-"

"T-Thanks, but this isn't the time for lecturing..." Mukuro thanked him and ran away.

Yamamoto sighed.

"Who said I'm going to give you a lecture?"

-x-

Gokudera chewed the meat like it was his lifetime enemy.

"Ha-Hayato, are you alright?"

"I'm totally not alright,"

Drinking the cup of milk slowly, she looked at her son.

"I can see that! You didn't even greet me today!" She 'wailed'.

"Good morning Mom,"

She stared at her son with disbelief.

"Insincere!"

"Mom, what does Miki wants?"

The sound of the cutlery falling onto the plates harshly echoed around the room.

"We just have to wait until the company's dangerous period pass by, and your-"

"... I'll find someway. We don't need her help!" Gokudera stood up, and sighed.

Just what happened.

-x-

"You don't have any... Illness."

Silence.

"W-H-A-T?" Dino looked at the doctor.

"E-Eh? But I-"

The doctor shook her head, "You're over tiring yourself, you caught a cold too! Luckily you've gotten sufficient rest."

Kyori looked at Dino.

"W-Wait, I need to find Katsuki."

-x-

Looking at Hibari's back view, Chrome sighed.

"Are you sure Kyo-chan will be alright?"

Yamamoto shrugged, "She needs to be alone. The house... Is quiet. She will stay there for sometime."

-x-

Mukuro looked in, nobody was in the house,

Walking in slowly, suddenly a pillow hit him without mercy.

"A-Aye!" Turning, he saw the green eyes.

"That's totally ruthless."

Blinked.

"W-What?"

"You're really similar to a friend of mine, just pushing the girl he liked away, so RUTHLESSLY." He emphasized.

"H-Hayato," Mukuro sighed.

At least, Gokudera knew the reason.

"I-I forgot to bring my phone!" Mukuro suddenly realized how careless he had been.

"Retarded..."

"... I'm getting back, wait for me!" Mukuro scooted off.

Gokudera stared at the closed door, and sighed.

"He came here, and flew off in such a fast speed."

-x-

Kyori waved as Dino walked into the house, turning, she went back into the car.

The report...

Katsuki was the answer.

-x-

"Hibari?"

She turned, and coughed.

"P-Papa."

Dino walked to the fridge, and took packets of milk out.

"Hibari, what are you looking at?"

Touching the wardrobe lightly, "Why is there a wardrobe here?"

Dino opened it, "Aprons."

Hibari laughed at the stupid answer, and she turned.

"I'll-"

"Hibari, I'm sure Mukuro has some-"

The voice of door opening lightly, the voice of the keys dropping onto the floor,

And.

"A-Aye! The keys!"

Mukuro.

Dino was going to continue when he saw Hibari hid herself in the wardrobe.

"..."

Staring at the wardrobe, Dino sighed.

Utterly speechless.

"Dino?"

"Mukuro, let me ask you something. Did something happen? What did Miki-"

"It's nothing, I like her."

Hibari closed her eyes, what?

"Liar."

"I've got no reasons to lie to you."

"Who knows about you? You will keep those things to yourself-"

Mukuro closed the door, "Hibari was just a fake girlfriend isn't it?"

Dino looked at the wardrobe, "But you like her."

"I was just... Using her to agitate Miki, understand?"

Hibari closed her fists tightly, biting her bottom lip harshly, she could taste some blood.

Screw it.

"I should thank Hibari, for-"

"Are you going to lie to your buddy? The house is empty! No more secrets."

He bit his bottom lip, no way. He couldn't.

"I'm not lying to you, it's all the truth. I-"

"Are you happy?"

What?

"... What are you talking about?"

"Are you happy right now?"

No.

"Yea, I'm very happy."

Dino sighed in frustration.

"Hibari is just a person that lives with me only."

Hibari closed her hands together, and moved her legs nearer to herself.

"Miki is the one that will be with me till the end." Mukuro sighed.

Leaning her forehead onto her wrists, Hibari didn't want to listen anymore.

Dino shook his head lightly,

That's all a lie.

"You'll get it when I found out the real truth. You'll get it," Dino turned and open the wardrobe.

Hibari looked up, her teary eyes again.

Dino could see her hands locked together tightly, and he separated them.

"Let's go,"

He took her out of the wardrobe, and pulled her past Mukuro.

"Hi-Hibari?!"

Turning, Hibari looked at him.

"It's good that you're happy."

-x-

"... Bring her here then, thanks." Yamamoto ended the call.

Chrome looked at the phone, "What happened?"

"Aye... I'll go to the entrance first, Kyoya should be here by anytime."

Chrome smiled,

She knew Hibari will get over it.

-x-

"Papa, I'm not a weak person..." Hibari sighed and wiped her tears away.

Dino looked at her, "I can't see that."

Hibari turned and 'glared' at him.

"It's not as if I'm really a girlfriend that got dumped by her boyfriend. Just really, why am I crying for?"

Footsteps behind could be heard,

"You've fallen for Mukuro."

Hibari's eyes widened.

"I-Impossible, idiot!"

It was just like what Yamamoto said.

"Kyoya, are you alright?"

She recognized Yamamoto's voice, and now.

She needs somewhere to hide.

Turning, she hugged Yamamoto.

"Aye... You cried again." He sighed.

Dino patted Hibari's head lightly like she was really his own daughter,

"Where's Chrome?"

"She's still in the park, now I've got two babies to take care of... One being so jumpy while the other one could cry so suddenly."

Dino laughed softly, before walking into the park.

"I'll go and find Chrome."

-x-

"IDIOT." Gokudera's only comment.

Mukuro sighed.

"I don't know she was in the wardrobe!"

"Next time check!"

Mukuro shook his head, "Who will check if someone was hiding in the wardrobe when you're talking?"

Gokudera threw another pillow.

"It's hurting her!"

"It's not as if she likes me!"

Silence.

Gokudera pounced on Mukuro and 'strangled' him.

"W-Wha! What's that for!"

"STUPID. IDIOT. RETARDED!"

Mukuro pinched his brother's cheeks,

"What!?"

Door opened lightly...

"It's obvious that she had fallen for you long ago before she came to Italy with you!"

Turning his head lightly, Gokudera saw...

Miki.

-x-

Yay, new chap.

xD

Actually I could upload it yesterday --"

Anyway, so happy :D

Reviews hitted 100! :D

*smiles~~*

xD

Sorry for grammar mistakes!

Reviews please?

Onegai~ :D


	45. Have a way

Gokudera played with the lighter,

It was the only sound made in the room.

Mukuro sat in front of him, and he was staring at Gokudera's lighter,

He wasn't even looking at Miki.

-x-

"Won't you get jealous?" Dino asked casually as he looked up.

Chrome drank the cola slowly, "With?"

"Hibari?"

Chrome choked on the drink and laughed instantly, and Dino looked at her weirdly.

"Kyo-chan? No way! Kyo-chan is like a sister to Takeshi, and I'm sure Kyo-chan won't like him~"

Dino patted the purple's haired girl head,

Chrome took another sip of the drink and smiled.

"Kyo-chan already has someone that she likes. And Takeshi belongs to me~"

Dino smiled, she was sure optimistic.

Standing up, she turned.

"Papa,"

"Hm?"

"You won't mind a divorced person, will you?"

Dino laughed at the stupid question, "If I really love that person, I won't mind?"

"Then do you love Kyori?" She stared straight.

No hesitation.

"Yea."

Chrome smiled, "That's good then! You can take Kyori!"

Dino sighed, "You're telling me to break people's marriage up? You little devil."

Giggling softly, she took a can and stretched it towards Dino.

"Go to find her,"

Dino took the can and messed her hair up.

"W-Wha! Papa!"

"Bye devil~"

Chrome waved her hands, "Bye devil's daddy~"

-x-

Chrome sat there as she waited for Yamamoto.

Hearing some noises, she turned.

"I'm not crying! Which of your eyes saw it!"

"Both?"

"... TAKESHI!"

Chrome smiled, it was Hibari and Yamamoto.

"Kyo-chan~ TAKESHI~" She waved.

Yamamoto smiled and walked to her while Hibari sighed.

Chrome ran to them, and thought to herself,

She would never be jealous.

-x-

Gokudera threw the lighter onto the table, and Mukuro looked up.

Somehow they were able to read each other mind, and Mukuro so so wanted to kill Gokudera.

'W-Wha? Leaving me alone here?'

Gokudera sighed, and shrugged as he walked to the door.

"Wa-Wait Hayato!" Mukuro quickly ran to Gokudera and grabbed him.

Miki stood up,

"I'll go home after I've told you guys something."

-x-

"The report?"

Kyori nodded, and looked up to Katsuki.

"It's in the drawer, right?" Kyori smiled as she heard the doorbell.

Katsuki looked at her, and sighed.

-x-

Gokudera and Mukuro peeked into their mother's room,

She was fretting over the company.

Biting his bottom lip, Gokudera stared at his phone.

To call, or not to call.

Mukuro sighed, "I hope Miki could lend the money to mother?"

Gokudera looked up, "She just now said something about harming people."

"And something about 48."

-x-

Kyori pulled the paper out slowly, but was stopped by Katsuki.

Dino looked up, Kyori too.

Both with a question,

Was something the matter?

"Kyori, don't look at it."

Looking up to Kyori, she smiled.

"It's alright, -"

"You've got less than 6 months to live."

Dino saw how Kyori's smile faded a little.

She laughed,

"Katsuki, don't-"

"I'm not joking. It's true. You've the last stage of cancer."

Dino noticed Kyori's hand grip onto his arm tightened a little,

Forcing a smile out, she stood up.

"Thanks, I'm going out for awhile."

-x-

Biting onto the burger lightly, Chrome smiled.

"You really cried," Yamamoto said again.

That was his 16th time saying that.

"I really didn't!" Hibari denied again.

That was her 16th time too.

"Kyo-chan, you really did cried." Chrome drank the juice.

…

"Chrome!"

Yamamoto laughed and Hibari just glared at him.

"Kyo-chan, don't cry again."

Hibari nodded slowly, and chewed on the food.

There was a silence until,

"You really cried."

17th time.

"I SAID I DIDN'T!"

17th time too.

-x-

"Kyori,"

She just directly ignored him got into the car.

Dino sighed, and opened the car door.

Sitting onto the driver's seat, Dino turned to look at her.

"Kyori,-"

"I believe Katsuki won't lie to me." She looked to the other side, purposely not facing Dino.

Dino sighed,

He stretched his hand to her,

Reaching for her cheek, he felt his hand was pushed away.

"I'm married already."

Dino looked at her.

He didn't know what to say.

"You're telling me now that you're married?"

Kyori stared at her hands, everything seemed so wrong.

"If I've minded the fact, I won't even take you home when you just. Collapsed."

She turned and looked at him.

Dino saw tears.

"Then what will you do?"

"I'll bring you back to him."

Biting her bottom lip, she muttered.

"6 months, what a cruel joke." She opened the door, and turned before leaving.

"Dino, don't look for me."

He stared at the leaving figure.

6 months.

-x-

Mukuro stared at his phone.

"What, intending to call Kyoya?" Gokudera searched through the drawer.

"... I guess I can't, I'll only make her cry."

Gokudera took the box out and threw at him.

"W-Wha! What's that for?"

"For now on, just go back to her. Somehow I can solve it."

Mukuro looked at him.

"REALLY?"

"I think so. If I can find _him_."

-x-

Reviews please? 8D


	46. Cry

"Katsuki,"

He turned, she was back.

"I want to leave here, and go to somewhere far."

Staring at Kyori, he sighed.

"How about Dino?"

Kyori forced a smile out.

"He would be better if I cease to exist hm?"

_Guilt_.

-x-

Mukuro sighed, it had been two days since Gokudera mentioned that 'he'.

Who was it exactly?

Walking to his mother, he sat beside her.

"Mom, it'll be alright... Miki she-"

"Mukuro... Is it really alright?"

He looked at his mother, and shrugged.

"W-What?"

"Is it alright to hurt her like that?"

Mukuro shook his head,

"It's not..."

_Guilt._

-x-

"Kyo-chan... Are you getting all better?" Chrome smiled.

Hibari looked up,

"I'm always good."

Chrome looked at Hibari, and sighed.

Walking to the bench, she squatted in front of it.

"Kyo-chan, look at me."

She did so.

"Takeshi booked the tickets, and we're returning at this Saturday, that meant. 2 days later."

The look on Hibari's face made Chrome laughed.

"Look, I'm just testing you out! A-And, you showed me the face of. NO NO NO NO NO!" Chrome couldn't stop laughing and fell back.

"C-Chrome! What's with that some many NO!"

She looked at her cousin which kept laughing,

"C-Chrome!"

There was still _something_ here that kept Hibari from leaving.

-x-

"The number you're calling is not available-"

Dino sighed.

He wondered where's Kyori.

He hadn't seen her since...

_'6 months.'_

"I must see her..."

-x-

Mukuro ran to the kitchen, and took his bag out.

"... My curry!"

-x-

Gokudera sighed as he heard his phone ringing.

"What's the matter? I'm heading back home."

"H-Ha-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

Mukuro leaned onto the wall,

"Can you go to my house and take the container of curry? Mom wants to eat it."

Gokudera looked at the phone with disbelieve.

"Address of your house."

-x-

Kyori stood outside of the cafe, and saw Katsuki walking out.

Looking around, she asked. "We're going to the airport right?"

"I'm sorry, Kyori."

-x-

"_Her injuries aren't that serious, she has woke up already."_

_Running into the room, he looked at the wounded girl._

_She sat up, and touched her bandaged forehead._

"_Does it hurts?"_

_Shaking her head, she forced a smile out._

"_Here... I found it with you." Katsuki gave the torn wallet to Kyori._

_She flipped open the wallet, and saw the photo._

_Katsuki's eyes widened when he saw her crying._

"_Dino..."_

-x-

"G-GOKUDERA!!!"

The green-eyed kept staring at Yamamoto.

"... Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Y-Yea!" Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera just hit his head and sighed.

"You idiot, how have you been doing?"

"G-Great." Yamamoto laughed as he rubbed his head.

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto,

"I thought you've died. So, how's things going with you and Chrome?"

Noticing the smile on Yamamoto, he sighed.

"Perfect hm?"

-x-

Looking down from the window, she saw Katsuki and Kyori.

She was in a room that was under construction.

The bunch of wooden planks were tied tightly together to prevent it from falling.

If it falls...

Katsuki and Kyori, hm?

"She's an important friend to Hayato.. and Dino's girlfriend, right...?"

She smirked.

-x-

"... Chrome's the cousin of Kyoya? Hell. That's too much of a coincidence."

Yamamoto laughed and gave him the cup of water.

"Here,"

Gokudera sighed,

"The son of Katguro company's boss, I've something to ask you."

"What's with the calling?" Yamamoto sighed.

"_Help_ me."

-x-

Dino looked at the message, he guessed the cafe Katsuki mentioned was reaching.

He looked up, and saw them.

He was correct.

Looking up, he saw Miki.

'M-Miki?'

She was cutting the rope.

Loosing the planks of wood.

He picked up his speed, he ran to Kyori.

"Kyori, sorry. I lied. You don't have cancer at all. I made everything up. I just wanted you to stay with me... Sorry."

Kyori stared at him with confusion.

"Watch out!"

A warm hand was found on her arm, and it pushed her.

"..." Kyori found herself,

Unable to speak.

She...

_Couldn't_ speak.

"Dino!"

-x-

"O-OW!"

"M-Mu-chan! Your finger is bleeding! The cut is quite deep!"

Mukuro frowned slightly as his mother washed the wound,

He had an unexplainable bad feeling.

"Mom, I'm alright."

-x-

"Chrome!" Hibari quickly ran to Chrome, she fell.

"Aye..." Chrome's elbow was bleeding.

Hibari quickly took a wet tissue and pressed on it.

"K-Kyo-chan! That hurts!"

"Who told you to be that careless?"

Chrome's phone rang.

"Chrome's here! Who's speaking?"

Hibari stopped her actions when she saw Chrome turned pale

"T-That's not something to joke about."

-x-

Yamamoto looked at the broken cup,

"Idiot! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright... I'll go and-"

The phone rang.

"I'll clear the mess up, you go and answer the call uh..." Gokudera sighed as he went to take the broom.

"... Dino...? What are you talking about...?"

-x-

Mukuro answered the phone,

"Hello?"

"... M-Mukuro?"

It was Kyori.

Her voice was shaking.

-x-

Staring at the hospital tiles,

He could see that his mother was talking to him.

But nothing got in.

Kyori was sitting on the floor, hugging her legs.

She was just totally,

Traumatized.

Chrome ran, and saw Kyori.

"K-Kyori..." She sat in front of her.

How?

Hibari stopped her steps when she saw Mukuro.

That wasn't the Mukuro she knew.

He was, his eyes.

Full of fear.

"Mukuro..." She ran in front of him.

He looked up, and Hibari could see that he was resisting those tears that threatened to fall.

"Hibari..."

He stood up and hugged her immediately, without saying.

Hibari closed her eyes,

It was hurting to see Mukuro behaving like that.

-x-

"_It's stupid of her to cry like that," Dino commented immediately._

_Mukuro looked at the television,_

"_Her best friend died, she must be feeling very sad."_

"_But crying is something show people that you're weak."_

_Mukuro laughed, "There isn't a saying like that."_

_Dino sighed and leaned back._

"_Just like, hmmm... If something happens to you, I'll cry too."_

_Dino bit his lip to stop himself from laughing._

"_Me? Why?"_

"_Because we're just like one family, aren't we?"_

-x-

Mukuro cried.

-

-

-

I'm going to overseas, but i'm sure i'll update by next week ends!

xD

Reviews please?

8D

[pardon me if this chap was very crappy and.. angst.]


	47. She saw it

Looking around the ward, it was dark.

Mukuro looked at his friend,

"_It wasn't an accident, it wasn't."_

Why Kyori said that?

-x-

"_Kyori... It's time to get up already..." Chrome said it softly._

_Chrome could see her digging her nails into her elbows hardly, and she refused to get up or see Dino._

_Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived a moment ago,_

_Mukuro's mother went home, while Yamamoto went buy some drinks._

"_Chrome,"_

_She turned, "Kyo-chan..."_

"_Is she alright?"_

_Chrome frowned, she didn't know how to answer._

"_Where's Mama...?" Chrome sighed._

"_He's inside the ward," Hibari walked to Kyori._

"_Is he-"_

_Gokudera suddenly squatted beside Kyori._

"_Kyori,"_

_Chrome smiled slightly at Gokudera, _

_She wasn't sure why he was here, but she saw him talking to Mukuro sometime ago._

"_Hayato, I caused it."_

_Gokudera sighed and removed her hands from her elbows, it was bleeding already._

"_You didn't-"_

"_I did, I should be the one lying inside now."_

_Hibari looked at Kyori,_

_The voice was cold._

"_Kyori, get up. I'll call Katsuki to take you back uh." Gokudera attempted to help Kyori up._

_But what he saw was Kyori's tears-stained face, so full of guilt._

"_It wasn't an accident, it wasn't."_

"_... Don't think about it first," He whispered lightly as he hugged Kyori._

_She was weak._

"_Hayato, how?"_

-x-

Miki stared at the broken vases, and bottles.

She saw Mukuro hugging Hibari.

Why Mukuro still chose Hibari, after what she had all done?

"..."

-x-

"Gokudera, how's she?" Chrome asked worriedly.

He sighed,

"She finally fell asleep uh."

Yamamoto looked up, "Do you know her?"

Gokudera sat on the couch, "She taught me piano for years,"

Chrome looked at the room.

"She said it wasn't an accident."

"I knew it."

Gokudera sighed.

Yamamoto looked at him,

"Gokudera, who was it?"

-x-

"Here..." Hibari gave the bottle to Mukuro.

Taking the bottle, he put it aside.

"Mukuro, let's go home first..." Hibari sat beside him.

"... Why did he have to suffer... that much?"

Hibari couldn't answer.

"Maybe... I don't know."

-x-

"... You two, don't stare at me like that." Gokudera sighed,

Chrome and Yamamoto were staring at Gokudera, they wanted the answer.

"I don't know," Gokudera shifted his position on his seat.

Yamamoto leaned forward, "Sure?"

"... Sure."

"That means he's not sure." Chrome frowned.

"..." Gokudera felt himself speechless.

The door opened, and the light scent of food lingered around the living room.

"I'm back~" Hibari tried to make her smile as natural as possible.

Chrome looked at Hibari, and took the plastic bag,

"Kyo-chan, wash your face... and, Mama!"

Mukuro snapped out of his gloomy thoughts and lifted his head,

"... W-What?"

"Brighten up! If you fell sick, who'll take care of Papa!"

Mukuro closed the door and turned, "Kyori."

Chrome rested the plastic bag on the table, and sighed softly.

"She's even weaker..."

"How's she?" Hibari quickly asked, she remembered how depressed she looked when she was at the hospital.

Silence.

Mukuro thought it was reasonable for her to behave like that,

"... Let's eat first,"

Hibari smiled and went to take the bowls.

-x-

"Perhaps tomorrow or so, how about now?"

Yamamoto and Chrome stared at Gokudera suspiciously.

"Goku-chan has a girlfriend." Chrome stated that comment almost immediately.

"I-, wait a minute." Gokudera turned to face Chrome and glared at her.

Yamamoto covered Chrome's eyes and looked back at Gokudera,

"Aye, don't bully her,"

"... Che," Gokudera turned back, not to face them and continued talking on the phone.

-x-

"... Are you that tired?" Hibari frowned as Mukuro just fell onto the bed and stopped moving.

"After all those crying and depression, my energy was all used up."

Hibari sat beside him and sighed,

"So, cheering up already?"

"Thank you,"

Hibari looked at Mukuro's soon-to-be-asleep face,

She didn't even help.

That question...

She didn't know how to answer it.

-x-

After Gokudera had finished talking on the phone, he rested it on the table, just to see Chrome taking it up at a fast speed.

"C-Chrome, what in hell are you doing?"

Yamamoto peeked at the phone,

"... He deleted the history of called numbers!" Chrome frowned.

"... You two, ..."

"Goku-chan, who's she?" Chrome smiled.

Gokudera stared at her with disbelief.

"Don't be like my mother! Giving those unnecessary nicknames!"

Yamamoto laughed, "It sounds quite cute."

The doorbell was rang, and everybody looked at it.

"Wha, she arrived here so fast." Gokudera got off the couch and walked there.

"Who who?" Chrome asked eagerly.

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera,

No mistake, it was be her.

"Chrome!" Haru smiled.

Stunned.

Yamamoto looked at the stunned look on Chrome, and laughed.

"Are you still here?"

"Her soul has flew somewhere," Gokudera sighed.

Haru walked to Chrome, and smiled.

"Chrome-chan, you-"

"WHAAAAAAA! HARUUUUU!" Chrome jumped up and hugged her immediately.

Gokudera leaned onto the couch and whispered,

"She's still that energetic uh?"

Yamamoto laughed and nodded his head,

"So you're going out with Haru, I didn't know that."

Gokudera coughed and quickly hit his head.

"Shut up."

Yamamoto chuckled and sighed.

"So, Chrome had forgiven you?"

Yamamoto shrugged, "I'll tell you later on."

Haru smiled brightly as Chrome started blabbering some fast-speed alien languages.

Gokudera sighed. "Is she a human on earth?"

"Mixed blood," Yamamoto laughed.

"Human and alien?"

"Sort of."

-x-

Closing the door behind him, Gokudera landed the bowl on the table lightly.

"Kyori, eat something."

She stared at the bowl, and went back to lie on the bed.

Gokudera sighed at the sight, and pulled her up lightly.

"You-"

"I don't feel like eating."

"... So what do you feel like?" He sighed again.

Kyori ignored the strands of hair that was covering parts of her vision,

"Dying."

-x-

Hibari choked on the drink, and looked at Gokudera.

"S-She said that?"

Haru gave Gokudera the drink and frowned slightly, "Does she need to see the doctor?"

Gokudera shrugged,

"If Papa wakes up, I guess she'll be better..." Chrome smiled.

Hibari stood up, and Yamamoto looked at her.

"Kyoya?"

"I'll see how's she..."

Gokudera looked at the leaving figure, and mumbled softly.

"She must be tired uh? Caring for brother and Kyori."

-x-

"Kyori, are you alright?" Hibari sat on the bed, looking at her.

She nodded her head and shifted a little.

"Kyori, what did you mean by … It wasn't an accident?"

Kyori sat up suddenly, and Hibari saw the pale face.

"Are you sick? You-"

Kyori shook her head, "I... saw her."

Hibari looked at her, she didn't get it.

"Saw who?"

"I saw Miki. She cut the rope. I saw it."

Hibari widened her eyes.

Miki?

-x-

Sorry for delaying the latest chap!

I'm thinking of making every chapter at least 2.5k words long, so how's it? o.o

School started, busy busy x.x

Reviews please?

thanks~ :D


	48. Memories

"Kyo-chan! Wait, where are you going!"

Chrome caught Hibari's arm,

"I'm going to see the person that harmed Papa."

Door slammed close.

"W-Wha?"

"That. Miki."

-x-

"What?"

Gokudera stared at the phone.

Yamamoto quickly took the phone over,

"You mean, she went to find Miki?"

Gokudera coughed on the drink.

"Miki? N-No way! Yamamoto, speed up!"

Yamamoto stared at the machine in front of him.

"Never mind it. Cheque is faster." Yamamoto took one out.

Gokudera stared at it.

"You bring it everyday?"

"Now take me to where Miki is?"

-x-

Mukuro stared at his phone,

He thought,

He shouldn't really had brought her to Italy.

It made her cried, and he could think of nothing else that made her laughed.

But he didn't know,

It was him.

-x-

Opening her eyes, she looked around her.

Running out of the room, Gokudera and Yamamoto were gone.

"Chrome? You woke up already."

She turned, "H-Haru! Where are they?"

Haru shrugged and smiled.

"Doing some big things."

-x-

"Why are you here?"

Hibari looked at her, and suddenly her mind became blank.

'Why am I here for?... A-Aye, I guess I was too angry.'

"You cut the rope, and led it to papa's accident didn't you?"

Miki smiled and poured the tea into the cup slowly, "Don't make accusations,"

"Someone saw you doing that."

Miki bit her bottom lip, and threw the kettle.

Hibari looked at the fallen kettle, and she knew.

'She isn't emotionally good.'

-x-

"How are they? I-I mean, where are they?"

Kyori frowned,

"Take care of yourself first!"

"A-Aye... Where's M-... You had been crying, right?"

She touched her eyes lightly and shook her head.

Standing up, she turned,

"How's Katsuki?"

Kyori sighed softly,

"He's alright... Someday, Dino."

She turned back to face him.

"Learn to ask yourself, how are you."

-x-

"It was to tell you, get away from Mukuro."

Hibari felt like leaving.

She felt, disgusted.

"How much do you want?"

Huh.

What?

"What? Money? 50K? I-I have it!"

Hibari didn't get it.

"What 50k?"

Miki quickly took a gray color briefcase out,

"How much do you want, for you to leave him."

Hibari was stunned.

"If it's 50k, I have it!" She opened the briefcase, and money dropped down.

"Just leave him!"

"Kyoya's not a cheap girl."

Hibari resisted herself to scream at that voice.

Turning, "Takeshi."

"Who are you?" She stared at him, suspiciously.

"The company, you lent them about. 30Million, only, right?" He smiled.

Hibari nearly feel like hitting Yamamoto with the briefcase.

What ONLY?

"Wait, Takeshi. W-What-"

"Kyoya, shh... Wait."

Hibari stared at him with disbelief.

"This is the contract between your company and the company."

Miki took it and read it, almost nervously.

"The debt has been paid off, and the contract there stated clearly both companies are not allies or whatever now. Unrelated, hm?"

Stunned.

"Ta-Takeshi! don't play!"

"Kyoya, we all know this is not a child's play."

"I'm not playing and, I'm giving you an extra 80k," He took a cheque out and wrote something on it before signing.

Slamming it onto the table, he stared straight into Miki's eyes.

"80k? I have it, and so, just leave Mukuro."

'Smile'.

Hibari didn't get what's happening here. She could could feel her sitting on the chair.

'What's happening.'

"T-Takeshi, that was a very sarcastic action."

Miki took the cheque and read it.

"Katguro Company? Don't joke!" She laughed.

Yamamoto folded his arms and pulled Hibari up.

"I'm the son of the boss hm, do you have any problems with it?"

Stunned.

"TAKESHI YOU-"

Yamamoto quickly cover Hibari's mouth,

Miki dropped the cheque as Yamamoto quickly brought Hibari out of the room.

"Bye bye, Miki."

-x-

"Your turn," Yamamoto smiled as they walked past Gokudera.

"Got it."

Gokudera walked in the room, he sighed.

Miki, was his childhood friend.

And things resulted like this.

-x-

He sat on the table, looking at her.

"Your brother is coming to fetch you, you know?"

She looked up,

"It's over, you see."

Gokudera sighed.

"Start a new life at a place where people don't know you."

He heard the door opening slowly.

"This is from Haya-chan. Goodbye, Mi-chan."

"Miki? We're going back now...!" The brother ran in,

Miki stared at Gokudera with widened eyes.

"_Haya-chan! Don't forget me!"_

As she was pulled up,

She started to cry.

"Haya-chan...?"

It sounded so familiar.

"It's alright, you couldn't remember them, and you don't need to, too."

Miki didn't get it, all she know was that she was getting pulled out by her brother.

"Mi-chan, forget us. Sorry."

The door was closed.

"_Haya-chan, I love you!"_

Gokudera shook his head lightly,

"Mi-chan."

-x-

"Takeshi, TAKESHI!" Hibari almost screamed.

"Kyoya, I know you've a lot of questions."

Yamamoto sighed.

"I'm retarded. Am I?"

"Eh?"

Hibari sighed and sat on the bench.

"I've know you about. More than 10 years? And you're the son of Katguro Company and hell I don't know that and -"

"Wait wait, relax." Yamamoto laughed.

Hibari glared at him.

"How can I relax when I suddenly found out my best friend is a son of. Maybe... Billionaire?"

"It's not maybe."

Yamamoto chuckled, and Hibari elbowed him.

"Don't keep things from me!"

Hibari frowned,

"Kyoya, do you still have anymore questions? This is the time to ask, you know."

"Why did Hayato, went in?"

-x-

"... What?"

His mother smiled brightly at him.

"Mukuro, it's alright now."

"The company... still needs some time before it could be stable, right?"

She frowned.

"Mu-chan, don't tell me you're intending to-"

Mukuro smiled.

"It'll be alright. I'm-..."

-x-

"Miki and Gokudera were childhood friends."

Yamamoto covered Hibari with the jacket,

"You know sometimes how unsociable Gokudera can be, but she didn't mind."

Hibari looked at the house,

"They... Loved each other, at that point of time."

"_Haya-chan, I love you!"_

"W-WHAT?!"

Yamamoto forced a smile out,

"Until years past, and Miki at one day, forgotten about him."

Hibari didn't understand.

"How can a person-"

"She had a car accident, and she has forgotten everything about Gokudera. Totally."

"_Haya-chan! Don't forget me!"_

Hibari stared at Yamamoto.

Wasn't those kind of things only happened in television?

"... HUH? B-But Gokudera seemed to hate or be wary about Miki at a lot of times!"

"He felt disgusted, hateful and annoyed by the fact that, she just forgot about him that easily."

Hibari turned, to look at the house again.

Miki and Gokudera... They are inside, aren't they?

"Miki became another kind of girl. She wasn't the optimistic, happy-go-lucky girl that will always spin around Gokudera."

Hibari felt like running in, but.

"She became hateful, and she couldn't remember who was once the guy, she really liked."

"Why didn't Hayato tell her?"

Yamamoto laughed,

"Before he could, Miki was 'sure' that it was Mukuro."

Hibari saw Miki getting into the car far away,

She felt like running over there already.

"The childhood love promise, was broken that soon, that easily."

Someone stopped beside the bench,

"If the car accident didn't happen, she would have remembered me, and she won't do all these already."

Hibari looked up, and tears were in her eyes.

"Hayato, it's alright."

She stood up and hugged him lightly.

"Don't cry while hugging me, my tears are coming out!" Gokudera sighed.

"But it's alright, isn't it?" Yamamoto smiled brightly.

Gokudera felt some tears dropping,

"You've caused me to cry, idiot!"

Hibari smiled,

"It's alright..."

Yamamoto picked up the fallen jacket,

"I saw the real Mi-chan, when she was leaving."

Yamamoto stopped.

"The eyes, but she still failed to remember me."

Hibari patted his back lightly,

"I've Haru now, and so it's alright." Gokudera broke the hug, and walked away, that quickly.

"Haru?"

"The girl he really loves now."

-x-

"_... What are you drawing?"_

_He looked at the sand,_

"_A draft for Haya-chan's 14 years old present!"_

"_What?"_

_She smiled, "Because Haya-chan is precious to me, and so I'm giving him a gift on his birthday!"_

_Gokudera frowned._

"_My birthday is weeks later, Mi-chan."_

_Miki smiled, "It's alright!"_

_Gokudera blinked._

"_Here! I nearly forgot about it."_

_He took a sun flower out,_

"_Eh?"_

"_Happy birthday, Mi-chan. Your favorite flower uh?"_

_Miki's smile was bright._

_Taking the flower, she hugged him tightly._

"_I love you, Haya-chan!"_

_The gift she prepared for him,_

_Never came._

-x-

Gokudera pressed the button on his phone,

"Gokudera!"

"Haru, I felt stupid saying this, but." Gokudera looked at the sky.

Sighing into the phone, he spoke up.

"When Miki left the room, I think I missed you." Gokudera wiped that disturbing tears away.

He heard Haru's soft laughter,

"You know, Gokudera. You could remove that 'I think', it didn't sound great~"

"How does I love you sounds then?" He smiled slightly as he crossed the road.

"I just want the three words~ No extra words!"

Gokudera slid his left hand into the pocket, it was cold.

"Haru, I missed you and I love you."

He heard silence.

"What? Don't cry in tears," Gokudera laughed.

"Stupid Gokudera! Did you got possessed or something?"

Gokudera sighed in disbelief.

"Haru, don't forget me. I mean, really."

Haru smiled.

"I won't,"

-x-

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dino covered his ears, and looked at the crying girl.

"C-Chrome, you alright?"

She got up, and glared at him.

"YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOU WOKE UP TODAY!" Chrome frowned.

"Huh?"

"If not I'll dump you out of the window tomorrow!"

Kyori laughed, and Dino sensed some murderous aura.

"So you didn't die." Mukuro leaned on the doorway.

Dino smiled slightly,

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven," Mukuro laughed.

"Anyway..." Mukuro continued.

"Hm?"

Mukuro walked to them, not knowing Hibari and Yamamoto were behind him.

"I'm staying. I'm not going back to Japan."

-x-

"Why?"

Mukuro turned, and nearly stopped breathing.

Hibari was staring at him.

"I want to help out at the company... So that I can lessen the stress for Gokudera and Mother?"

Chrome could see the sadness.

"Well, I'll still come back-"

Hibari took a little step back,

"Then don't come back to find me already..."

"Ky-Kyoya!"

She ran away.

-x-

How's this chap?

I liked it xDD

Things are getting to the end soon,

I don't bear to end it!

xD

Eto...

Reviews please? :DDDDD

-

-


	49. People stay, and people leave

"C-Chrome, stop crying."

"Mama's staying here!" Chrome pouted.

Yamamoto laughed and patted her head lightly,

"It's not as if he's not coming back."

"Worst of all, PAPA IS NOT COMING BACK TOO!"

Chrome started to wail again, and Yamamoto could sigh and hugged her lightly.

-x-

"S-Sorry..." Mukuro looked in front of him,

Hibari was just busy packing her stuff, and ignoring him totally.

"I'll be back, Hibari."

"And I'll forget everything about you already." Hibari looked up and 'smiled'.

Mukuro sat beside her,

"... Hibari, I need to-"

Hibari stood up and glared at him.

"You're the same as them, you only know how to abandon me."

Mukuro widened his eyes at that sentence.

Them...

No doubt,

It's her parents.

-x-

"C-Chrome, I'll still call you, alright." Dino forced a smile out.

Yamamoto sighed, "Five persons came here, and there's only 3 persons going back."

Gokudera threw the pillow at him,

"That's call adding fuel to a burning fire."

Hibari sat there, quietly, glaring at her phone.

"How bout this... Kyo-chan, you can stay!" Chrome smiled brightly.

Hibari looked at her blankly,

"W-What?"

"If the problem lies with the studies, then I can help you with it. Getting a school here isn't hard." Kyori smiled as she sat beside Dino.

"And you may stay at my place," Haru drank the tea slowly.

"And I can be your chauffeur everyday~ Driving you to school and home." Dino laughed.

Chrome leaned on Hibari,

"About Uncle, I'll explain to him!"

Yamamoto looked at Hibari's eyes.

"She'll only stay if Mukuro ask her to."

Gokudera sighed,

"Don't wait until it's too late."

--x

"C-Chrome, you bought a lot of things!"

Hibari stared at her luggage with disbelief.

"It's alright... Since we're taking the afternoon plane..."

"Which is 20minutes later." Yamamoto sighed.

Gokudera was reading the tickets,

"Oi, send me a mail when you reach there. Got it?" Gokudera sighed.

Yamamoto laughed, "Sure!"

Chrome suddenly hugged Haru that tightly,

"Harruuuuu! Why don't you come with me to Japan?"

Smile.

"H-Hey! Haru belongs to here!" Gokudera pulled Haru behind him.

Chrome pouted,

"Gokudera is. STINGY!"

Yamamoto laughed and saw Dino walking over here,

"Chrome, here." Dino threw her a box.

Chrome looked at it, then looked up.

"What is it?"

-x-

"Here," Kyori helped Hibari to wore the necklace.

"What is this...?"

Hibari looked at it, it was pretty.

"When you get to Japan... Wear more skirts and dresses. You look very pretty in them."

Hibari didn't for what reasons, whatever Kyori said to her sounded very reasonable.

"You're a great friend," Hibari smiled and hugged her lightly.

-x-

"This is a pair with Hibari, but yours is much more kiddy." Dino laughed as Chrome wore the necklace.

Yamamoto looked at the necklace,

"It clashes with mine," Yamamoto laughed.

Chrome took Yamamoto's light-flashing present, which was hung at her neck and showed it to Yamamoto.

"I can wear both at a time!"

Turning to Yamamoto, Dino gave him a pair of blue shoes.

"Eh? It's way too small." Yamamoto laughed.

"It's for baby!" Chrome frowned as she peeked at it.

Gokudera suddenly started laughing, and Chrome stared at him weirdly.

"Gokudera."

"Well, I looked for it, and it matches the shoes of you two. When you two have a kid in future, give it to him or her, alright?"

Chrome pouted immediately,

"I never said I'm marrying him!"

"But it's very obvious you're going to." Haru smiled.

"H-Haru!"

-x-

"S-Sorry! I'm late!" Mukuro ran here, and Chrome smiled.

"Mama!"

Dino stared at him,

'You better make her stay.' he thought to himself.

Mukuro lifted Hibari's hand, ignoring her death glares.

Hibari resisted herself to smile when she saw a ring on her finger.

Pulling Hibari for a hug, Mukuro forced a smile out.

"Hibari..."

"I guessed it's going to be, 5 persons coming here, 2 persons going back."

Chrome sighed.

Yamamoto held her hand lightly, and they heard.

"Hibari, goodbye. Take care."

Stunned.

Stunned.

Gokudera nearly wanted to scream at his retarded brother, but well.

This was the airport after all.

Dino slapped his own forehead.

What the?

Kyori smiled awkwardly while Haru just chuckled at Gokudera's reaction.

Yamamoto was giving a totally -what-the-hell?- face while Chrome was totally.

Stunned.

"... Goodbye." Hibari kicked him harshly and turned.

"K-Kyo-chan!" Chrome quickly followed her.

Yamamoto looked at him, and sighed. "Mama, you are-... Sigh."

Walked away.

"W-What? A-Anyway. HIBARI! I'LL BE BACK! … For you."

Hibari stopped her steps, and Chrome saw some tears dropping.

"He's stupid." She mumbled loudly enough for Chrome to hear.

Yamamoto saw the sadness in Mukuro's eyes, and perhaps if Hibari stayed any longer, probably he was going to cry too.

Goodbye,

Italy.

-x-

"Have you ever realized that Hibari has already fallen for you?" Gokudera frowned.

"I-I know."

"THEN?!" Dino accidentally raised his voice.

Kyori laughed softly, and then rested the cup on the table.

"Maybe he did a right choice...?"

Dino sighed, and Gokudera shook his head when he saw Kyori's was holding Dino's.

"You look, the couple there are so sweet while you're here. WHAT? WAIT FOR ME?!" Gokudera sighed.

"T-That's harsh," Haru laughed.

"I-I'll come back for sure, in 5 years time."

-x-

She stared at the familiar house.

Looking at the photographs, she cried again.

"Miki,"

"Why, brother. Why didn't you brought me back earlier?"

The photographs were all,

Of her past.

-x-

I guess that really wrapped things up.

Next chapter will be the last one.

And I'll write everything that happened in the 5 years in a long paragraph.

Like,

How they changed, what happened and so on.

So, thanks.

:D

Reviews please?


	50. In the 5 years,

Having holidays,

Chrome could see how frustrated, disappointed Hibari was.

-x-

The first year, was all about getting use, working, money.

"MUKURO! WE'RE GETTING..." Hibari stopped her shouting.

Mukuro wasn't here anymore.

Chrome sighed and Yamamoto just pulled Hibari down the stairs.

"We're getting late, and so speed up."

-x-

"Mu-chan~ It's time for dessert." She peeked into the room.

"It's alright, I'll eat it when I finish this."

Gokudera felt like tearing all the documents, but oh well.

That would be sending millions of money away.

"If he doesn't wants it, I'll take it." He grumbled as he took the bowl.

Mukuro looked at the time, and realized.

"A-Aye! I'm late! Dino will kill me!"

Running out of the room, he didn't notice how murderous Gokudera looked like.

"So he has the time to go out with friends, no time for dessert?"

"Maybe he knew that it was you who made it."

-x-

Kyori was looking at the papers,

"How about Japan?"

Dino took the paper and smiled.

"Let's make it Hawaii,"

The door opened,

Dino and Kyori stared at each other.

"Hide hide hide!"

Dino quickly hid all the papers under the couch while Kyori hid the paper notes into her bag.

"... Eh? You two looked as if you just saw a ghost or something."

Kyori forced a laughter out, "R-Really?"

"Nothing of that sort!" Dino grinned awkwardly.

-x-

"Kyo-chan! I found a pink letter under your desk~" Chrome laughed.

Yamamoto took it and tore it.

"TAKESHI!"

"Well, if I don't do it, she'll too. Will she even cares for those love letters, compared to someone that she's waiting for."

Hibari glared at him.

"I'm not waiting!"

"Well... Kyo-chan has gotten more and more popular ever since she listened to Kyori's advice."

-x-

"Eh? Where's Chrome going?" Hibari frowned as she saw her cousin getting into a car.

Yamamoto looked at her,

"A company looked for her, she's now getting into the path to an actress."

"EHHHHHHH?!"

-x-

Mukuro looked at the pot, "What's this for? It seemed heavy."

Kyori took the big pot and rested it beside the television.

"It's for Dino and I to put our money in,"

"You two are working?"

Dino frowned.

"Of course. Do you think I'm really Yamamoto's father?"

Kyori laughed,

"Dino, be quick. Take your camera!"

Dino took the heavy bag,

"I'll take pictures of your most beautiful side alright~"

Mukuro looked at them weirdly.

"What, model and photographer?"

-x-

"Kyoya, you're working hard!" Yamamoto looked at the tons of book beside her.

"I'm going to get the scholarship, I'm going overseas to study."

Yamamoto blinked at that sentence.

His phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hmmm? Chrome. Yea, Chrome Dokuro." Yamamoto laughed.

As the call ended, Hibari stared at him.

"What? You'll soon see posters of Chrome wearing Katguro brand watches and jewelery."

Hibari frowned.

"She must be so lucky to be your girlfriend."

-x-

The second year, is about surprises.

"Kyori, look here,"

She turned, in the direction of the fan.

Dino grinned,

'She's one professional in this. She knew how to make use of the fan, to make the dress looking perfect.'

-x-

Hibari read the magazine,

"The cover page is Kyori!" Hibari frowned.

Yamamoto was taking a scissor,

"Takeshi, what are you doing?"

"Cutting the interview of Chrome out? She told me to do so."

Hibari stared at him with disbelief.

-x-

Gokudera sent the mail through his phone, and stopped at the flower shop.

The florist was...

Miki.

"Good morning sir! You-... Haya-chan,"

Gokudera smiled slightly, and rested three notes on her hand,

"I'm buying a sunflower, and I'm giving it to you, alright."

Miki smiled, "Your girlfriend will get jealous."

"Aye, she? Never!" He sighed.

-x-

Chrome read the script, and Yamamoto was sitting beside her.

"Takeshi, rehearse with me! Alright?"

"I'm not an actor..." He sighed.

-x-

Hibari looked at the poster.

"That does not look like Chrome..."

The pretty watch, necklace that was so elegant.

The dress that Hibari once would never wear.

Looking at the corner of the poster, she sighed.

'Katguro.'

-x-

"Aye, she hasn't been replying my mails." Mukuro frowned.

His mother laughed, "This is the result of not making her stay."

"Dino's still at Las Vegas isn't it? I wonder how are they."

-x-

Dino looked at the ring at his finger,

"What should I call you now?" He turned to look at Kyori.

"Anything you want, my dearest husband~" She laughed.

Dino blinked.

"I never expected that to sound so good uh? My dearest wife." Dino bent,

_Dino closed his eyes and nodded his head, ignoring the fact that tears were dropping._

_His hand was holding onto Kyori's, and he could feel that it's trembling slightly._

_She was crying too._

"I actually never expected that, you never married Katsuki."

"I won't marry anyone but you, Dino Cavallone." Kyori tip-toed a little and kissed him lightly.

_Turning, he saw her waving at the 3rd floor, leaning forward._

"_H-Hitaku?! It's dangerous!"_

"_It's Kyori, Kyori!" She reminded as she continued waving, with the soft smile._

_Dino held on to his bag,_

"_Ky-Kyori."_

"_That's right, Dino, listen carefully!"_

_His attention was on her._

"_I, Hitaku Kyori, likes you, Dino Cavallone!" She shouted loud enough._

_He just looked at her blankly._

"_Wh-What?" _

-x-

"Chrome, come here."

"Hm?" Chrome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yamamoto smiled at the two necklaces she was wearing.

"Next year Spring, let's get married."

Chrome was.

Surprised.

"Get married?"

"Yea."

Chrome couldn't prevent herself from smiling.

"What kind of proposal is this?"

"Well, I don't know?"

-x-

Gokudera and Haru stared at the sweet couple.

And shifted their vision onto their hyper mother.

Then... the astonished brother.

"YOU TWO ARE MARRIED? I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Dino shrugged,

"We heard that the marriage there takes place immediately."

Kyori nodded her head,

"Well... The next photo shoot will be at Hawaii, and we're staying there for about 2 months?"

"Huh." Mukuro stared at them.

Gokudera sighed,

"It's called honey-moon, you idiot."

Mukuro just couldn't accept the fact that his best friend just got married.

What a shotgun marriage was that.

-x-

"Kyo-chan, you topped the school... How good!" Chrome smiled.

Hibari sighed, "If I didn't, I'll jump off the building."

Yamamoto ran into the room, and waved the magazine.

"What, Takeshi?" Chrome looked at him.

"Kyori and Dino got married?"

Hibari stared at the cover page.

"... WHAT?!"

-x-

"But you two didn't take the bridal photographs!"

Kyori smiled, "We had taken that about... days ago."

Dino leaned back,

"Mukuro, be careful. Maybe Hibari got married too."

"DINO!"

-x-

Hibari answered the call,

"Hibari, you got the scholarship.

-x-

The third year, was about another marriage, and scholarship.

Yamamoto sighed as his clothes got wet.

"C-Chrome, I'll be back next year from US, you see."

"I want Kyo-chan to attend my wedding!" Chrome pouted.

Hibari forced a smile out, she would loved to.

"But I can't, when I come back, I'll buy a gift for you, alright?"

It just seemed so surprising.

They were once students,

And now they are getting married.

-x-

"Takeshi, I'll be going to France for three days!"

Yamamoto nodded his head,

"When you reached, come home straight away, alright?"

"Surprise for me?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Maybe."

-x-

Hibari looked at the pictures at the shop.

The dresses were beautiful, and so were the person who wore it at the picture.

Kyori looked so elegant, looked so beautiful wearing the white cocktail dress.

The way the dress swayed, how her long dark hair moved around her pale face,

Hibari blinked her eyes when she saw Kyori's right hand on the left side of her neck, while her left hand on her right side of the waist.

The position was beautiful,

And so was the wedding ring on her finger.

-x-

Kyori looked at the day.

"3 weeks later, she'll get married."

Gokudera sighed.

"I'm going to Japan, after the wedding, I need to rush back, Mom can't handle."

"Is Mukuro going too?"

"Yea."

Haru smiled, "I'll be going too!"

"Oh yea, where's Dino?" Gokudera felt very weird of seeing Kyori being alone in the house.

"He went to France, a photo-shoot!"

Haru frowned, "I thought he only take pictures of you?"

"And his daughter."

-x-

"...Papa?"

Dino smiled, "It's me~"

Chrome felt like crying.

"PAPPAAAAAA!"

She hugged him, and Dino sighed.

"How can you be someone's bride if you like to cry so much?"

"Why can't I?" She pouted.

Dino wiped her tears away,

"I'll be going to your wedding, you know. All of us are coming."

Chrome sighed.

"But Kyo-chan isn't going."

-x-

"You all may come in... But I want the wedding to be a quiet one, so no camera-noise alright?" Chrome smiled sweetly at the reporters.

"Sure, Chrome-chan!"

"Thanks~" Chrome smiled.

She heard whisperings,

"She's one pretty bride..."

Chrome turned, and smiled.

-x-

Haru held her best friend's hand lightly as they entered the church.

Whispering softly, "Chrome, remember, don't cry."

Kyori stood there, watching how Chrome walked in.

"She has really matured, hasn't she?"

Dino shrugged, "She's still a kid in my eyes."

Gokudera stood beside Yamamoto,

"She's coming."

As Haru handed Chrome's hand to Yamamoto, Gokudera took her hand, and walked to where Mukuro was.

"Felt jealous? You're the only incomplete couple here~"

Mukuro glared at him.

-x-

"You two are hereby announced as husband and wife,"

As Yamamoto kissed Chrome softly,

The tip of their sneakers touched each other.

-x-

"Chrome, why are you not wearing high-heels? You're actually wearing a pair of pink sneakers to go with the bridal dress."

Chrome smiled,

"Because this shoes are precious."

"Hmm?" The reporter prepared her notes.

"Takeshi and I are going to walk together, forever. Till the end."

_Someone helped her._

_For the first time, without her dear cousin._

_She saw him sending the guys off angrily._

_He walked to her bag and carried it._

_Walking to her, he squatted beside her._

_Touching her unequal hair gently,_

_"Chrome Dokuro right? Let's go, don't worry, those guys won't be back."_

_"Where?"_

_Offering a hand to her,_

_He smiled when she landed her hand softly on his._

-x-

Chrome adjusted the angle of the webcam,

"Kyo-chan! Am I pretty? Did you watch the news?" Chrome grinned, having Yamamoto sitting beside her, tired.

Hibari laughed softly, "My Chrome is always pretty!"

Chrome leaned on Yamamoto, "We're going to US for honeymoon! And so we can see you!"

Hibari blinked, "REALLY?"

"Of course!"

Mukuro walked in the familiar room,

"Chrome-..." He looked at the screen.

"Hi-Hibari! Why didn't you-"

Chrome saw the glare at Hibari's face, and soon the conversation box was closed.

"You know, brother. I wanted to talk to Kyoya. And you." Gokudera sighed.

Dino shook his head.

"You're on the blacklist of Hibari."

-x-

Hibari sighed,

"... I can say that I missed him."

-x-

The fourth year, Hibari came back, and surprising news came.

"Happy birthday, darling~~" Chrome hugged Yamamoto, and he laughed.

"... Stop being that lovey dovey..." Hibari sighed.

Yamamoto smiled, "Kyoya, so you're looking for a job already?"

"... Maybe, I'm going to be a teacher?"

Yamamoto bit his lip to prevent him from laughing.

"THAT'S GOOD!" Chrome suddenly giggled.

Chrome smiled,

"Kyo-chan, I have something to tell you. My hubby too!"

Yamamoto laughed at that calling, but he was wondering what she was going to say,

"Let me do some maths first..." Chrome took a paper out and scribbled at it.

Hibari sighed, and suddenly Chrome looked up.

"At next year January, Ta-chan will be born!"

Yamamoto stared at her.

"Ta-chan?"

Hibari shrugged, "What?"

Chrome stood up, smiling brightly.

"Takeshi is going to be a daddy soon!"

Stunned.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

-x-

"Thanks for work!" The workers chirped happily as they walked away.

"Both of them are such friendly people, working with them, we're lucky!" One of them grinned.

Dino walked to Kyori, and hugged her from behind.

"Wifey, what are you reading?"

Kyori smiled, "Chrome's having a baby."

Dino blinked, "Eh? Really? How about her dramas?"

"She's not acting for the while, but it seems that she can go for lots of interviews, big money~"

Dino took the magazine away and rested it aside,

"My best wishes for them~ And so, where are we going for supper?"

Kyori smiled, "Anywhere you want."

Dino held her hand and carried the bag,

"Hubby~" Kyori smiled as she leaned on him.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's get a child at the age of 25, alright?"

Dino laughed,

"I'm alright with any age,"

-x-

-x-

The fifth year,

Is sweet.

"Mama is coming back today!"

Kyori smiled at Chrome,

"Chrome, Takame is looking for Yamamoto," Haru ran out of the room, carrying the baby.

"Aw... He's so cute!" Kyori smiled.

Dino sighed, "So you want to have one now?"

Kyori laughed, "Maybe!"

-x-

"Yamamoto! The meat is getting burned!"

Yamamoto quickly took the slice of meat away, and saw a black patch.

"It's black already."

Gokudera sighed.

"Darling!"

Yamamoto turned, and smiled.

"What is it?"

In Chrome's arms was Takame,

"Ta-chan wants her daddy!"

Yamamoto bent,

"But daddy clothes are all tinted with the smoke, Ta-chan, wait for a little while, alright? Don't cry." He smiled.

The baby giggled, and Chrome sighed.

"Ta-chan is so cute! I don't want him to get married!"

Gokudera stared at her with disbelief.

"I give my deepest consolation for Ta-chan."

"Oh yea, Gokudera! When are you marrying Haru!"

Gokudera stoned at the ground at that question.

"Well... She doesn't want to get married so fast, she said perhaps next year?"

Chrome sighed.

-x-

Hibari sat on the grass, looking at the bowl of goldfishes.

"They say, goldfishes have bad memory. I wanted to have bad memory too, so I can forget that idiot."

She sighed.

The bowl was suddenly taken away from behind, and she turned.

"_Are you alright? Hibari Kyoya."_

Suddenly the memories all got flooded back.

_He quickly rushed to Hibari and pushed her, and she felt her back hitting the wall, while she saw the shelf collapsed on him._

_It collapsed on Mukuro Rokudo._

"_Mukuro?" She tried to calm herself,_

"_Mukuro?!" _

"_Mukuro!" _

The blue hair, was the same.

_Yamamoto looked at them and grinned slightly,_

"_Dating uh?"_

"_Wh-"_

"_Absolutely not," Hibari got up from the chair and opened the door._

"_Follow me," She said as she left the room,_

"_Goodbye, have a nice sleep!" Yamamoto bowed slightly before leaving the room._

"_Absolutely not?!" Mukuro grumbled as he closed his eyes._

It was absolutely... Mukuro.

He walked to her, and held her hands lightly.

_She tried to release her hand from his grip,_

"_Hibari,"_

"_What."_

"_Can we... Can we stay like this until we get home, alright?" Mukuro grinned._

_Hibari didn't answer him; she just nodded her head slightly._

Hibari felt like crying or what,

"_I… I'll be with you anywhere you go, I… I… love you."_

"Hibari, just like 5 years ago, I have something to ask you."

She looked at him,

"Be my girlfriend."

_"Be my girlfriend."_

_"Mama, you're my idol!" Dino cheered._

_"EEHHH!?" Chrome sat up,_

_"Cool." Yamamoto folded his arms._

_"DU-DUMB PERVERT!"_

Hibari smiled,

"You're back,"

_Mukuro sighed, and held Hibari's hands._

_Whispering to her softly, it made her nervous go 'Poof!' and gone._

"_I'm here, with you."_

"You didn't give me the answer," Mukuro moved Hibari closer to him.

_He looked up, and Hibari could see that he was resisting those tears that threatened to fall._

"_Hibari..."_

_He stood up and hugged her immediately, without saying._

_Hibari closed her eyes,_

_It was hurting to see Mukuro behaving like that._

Hibari smiled, and hugged him.

"Hibari, I'm asking this one more time,"

She closed her eyes,

"Am I your rainbow?"

"_Rainbow represents the most important, or the most loved one in your life."_

Hibari broke the hug, and stared at him.

"As always, you are."

Mukuro smiled, and closed the distance between them.

If they are that blunt in the past,

Then everything will be perfect.

Hibari felt her legs being lifted off the ground,

"M-Mukuro! I'm going to fall like that!"

"I said you will never right? My future wife."

"_If I can, you won't even get a chance to fall. You won't fall. With me around."_

He's back.

-x-

thetwosides,

The final chapter.

-

-

-

Boo-chan cries in a super dramatic manner.

It ended!

It's just like my child! Dx

I know it's very long ._.

Eto...

I watched a show, they said Las Vegas marriage are fast, in one day and you can get married already.

So in the end,

Lots of people are famous hm? xD

Kyori became a famous model, Chrome's a famous actress, Dino's a famous photographer.

xD

Yamamoto's Katguro brand's world wide known~ xDDD

Mukuro's company is doing very well.

Hibari, why are you a teacher? .__.

Hibari : It's not my choice!

xD

-

-

Thanks people for all the 50 chapters support,

Especially Shin-chan! :D

Thanks alot .

*Feels like crying.

xD

*bows~

I'll miss the personality of Papa and Kyori .____.

Maybe I'll add another extra chapter of 'Lives in future'.

But, i guess not already,

-

-

TheTwosides has come to an end!

Thanks everyone.


End file.
